For The Dearest
by Kusanagi de Tsurugi
Summary: Demi melindungi yang paling ia sayangi, Gin rela mengorbankan segalanya. Gin rela menitipkan Toushiro di Rokongai saat ia baru lahir demi melindunginya dari Aizen, walaupun hal itu menyakitkan baginya dan Rangiku. Last chap updet.
1. Chapter 1

Kusanagi nulis fic ini,anggeplah kusa belum baca chapter 416 dan ga tau tujuan Ichimaru yang sebenarnya. (T.T)

Disclaimer: BLEACH punya Tite Kubo *treak pake Towa*

* * *

**For The Dearest**

Chapter: 1

Aizen telah mati, dan winter war pun berakhir. Tetapi akhir dari peperang selalu meninggalkan kerusakan dan luka yang mendalam, begitu juga dengan Soul Society. Banyak shinigami mereka yang terluka parah dan bahkan gugur dalam peperangan. Mereka membutuhkan waktu lama untuk membangun kembali semua kehancuran yang di tinggalkan oleh 3 mantan shinigami atau lebih tepatnya 2 dan para sukutunya. Juga, para taichou dan fukutaichou yang terluka membutuhkan waktu lama untuk pulih sehingga gotei 13 tidak bisa beroperasi sebagaimana mestinya.

Ichimaru Gin, walau awalnya ia mengikuti Aizen, tapi diakhir winter war dia berbalik membantu para shinigami mengalahkan Aizen. Ichimaru terpaksa membantu Aizen demi melindung orang yang paling berharga baginya. Orang yang paling ia cintai sepenuh hatinya. Tapi, penghianatan tetaplah penghianatan. Untuk itu, dia pasti akan menerima hukuman dari Seireitei. Tapi, untuk sementara waktu, sambil menunggu para taichou dan fukutaichou yang terluka pulih dan membuat keputusan hukuman apa yang akan diberikan untuknya, Ichimaru di rawat didivisi 4 untuk memulihkan luka-lukanya.

~H~

Sementara itu, di kediaman pahlawan winter war. Isshin mengenalkan kepada kedua putrinya seorang anak lelaki berambut seputih salju dengan mata emerald yang indah, "Yuzu... Karin, ini Hitsugaya Toushirou, untuk sementara ia akan tinggal bersama kita."

Yuzu tersenyum manis kepada Toushiro, "Hai Toushiro, namaku Yuzu" sapa Yuzu ramah. Sedangkan Karin yang memang sudah mengenal Toushiro sebelumnya, hanya mengangkat tangnnya dan berkata, "Yo... Toushiro."

Tetapi Toushiro tidak merespon mereka, dan diam ditempatnya berdiri sambil menatap mereka dengan tatapan bingung. Mata emerald Toushiro terlihat lebih besar dan Kerutan didahinya menghilang. Ia terlihat seperti bocah biasa seumuran Karin dan Yuzu.

Karin mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Lalu Isshin meletakkan tangannya di pundak Toushiro, "Uh...Toushiro-kun hilang ingatan sehingga ia kehilangan kemampuannya untuk berbicara dan melakukan kegiatan sehari-hari," jelas Isshin sedih. Ia merasa bersalah tidak bisa melindungi mantan seat ke tiganya.

Yuzu menatap Toushiro dengan wajah sedih, "Kasihan sekali Toushiro-kun," kata Yuzu. Ia hampir menangis. YUzu memegang kedua tangan Toushiro, "tenang saja ayah, kami akan menjaga Toushiro," kata Yuzu. Lalu setelah itu ia mengajak Toushiro masuk, dan tanpa berkata apa-apa Toushiro mengikuti Yuzu.

Setelah Yuzu dan Toushiro menghilang kedalam, Karin menatap ayahnya dengan tatapan 'apa yang sebenarnya yang terjadi?'. Isshin menghela nafasnya melihat putrinya menatapnya dengan wajah 'aku tak akan membiarkanmu pergi sebelum kau menjelaskannya padaku'. Isshin memberikan tanda kepada putrinya untuk mengikutinya ke ruang keluarga dan Karinpun mengikutinya.

Hitsugaya Toushirou, taichou termuda sepanjang sejarah gotei 13, anak jenius yang berhasil lulus academy dalam waktu tersingkat, dan shinigami termuda yang berhasil mengaktifkan bankainya, kehilangan semua ingatannya setelah winter war berakhir. Diduga ia terlalu syok karena tanpa sengaja menusuk Hinamori. Sekarang ini ia tak ingat siapa dirinya dan bahkan tak ingat bagaimana cara melakukan kegiatan sehari-hari juga berbicara. Sekarang ini ia tak lebih dari seorang bayi yang baru lahir dan tak tahu cara bagaimana bertahan hidup.

Soul Society berusaha mengembalikan ingatan sang taichou muda, atau paling tidak mengajarkannya kembali melakukan kegiatan sehari-hari. Tetapi, sekarang ini Seireitei sedang mengalami proses pembangunan kembali. Dan divisi 4 masih sibuk menyembuhkan para shinigami yang terluka saat winter war sehingga tidak bisa mengawasi Toushiro 24 jam. Oleh karena itu, ichigo membawa Toushiro ke dunia manusia. Ia merasa Toushiro akan lebih terawasi jika berada di keluarganya. Ia yakin Yuzu dan Karin juga pasti akan bersedia membantunya merawat Toushiro.

"Jadi begitulah keadaanya," kata Isshin menutup penjelasannya. Karin mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya mengerti dengan penjelasan ayahnya, "Jadi... Ichi-nii membawa Toushiro kesini karena Soul Society terlalu sibuk untuk bisa mengawasinya kan?" tanya Karin.

"Ya begitulah," jawab Isshin singkat. Lalu Karin bangkit dari duduknya dan merenggangkan tangannya, "Baiklah... tentu saja dengan senang hati aku akan merawat Toushiro," setelah itu Karin menuju ruang makan tempat Yuzu dan Toushiro berada.

~H~

Ichigo baru kembali dari Soul Society bersama Rukia ketika ia mendapati Toushiro sedang duduk di ruang makan sambil menatap Yuzu yang sedang memasak makan malam. Ichigo lalu mendekatinya dan meletakkan tangannya di pundak Toushiro. Lalu perhatian sang taichou muda teralih ke Ichigo, Toushiro menatapnya dengan mata emeraldnya yang besar, "Apa kau lapar, Toushiro?" tanya Ichigo. Tetapi sang taichou muda yang lupa apa arti dari kata 'lapar' tidak meresponnya. Walaupun ia tahu apa arti lapar, ia pasti lupa cara merespon Ichigo, "Apa kau haus, Toushiro?" tanya Ichigo lagi. Kali ini tak perlu menunggu respon Toushiro, Ichigo mengambil gelas dan kotak jus dari dalam kulkas. Lalu Ichigo menuangkan jus itu kedalam gelas dan meletakkannya di tangan Toushiro.

Toushiro menerima gelas berisi jus itu dari Ichigo. Tetapi ia hanya menatap gelas itu dengan tatapan bingung. dengan sabar Ichigo memegang tangan Toushiro dan menutunnya membawa gelas itu ke mulut Toushiro. Setelah isi gelas itu masuk kedalam mulutnya, mata Toushiro terbelalak dan dengan hausnya menghabisi isi gelas itu dengan terburu-buru sampai ia ia sangat haus tetapi tak tahu bagaimana mengatakannya. Ichigo lalu mengusap-usap punggung Toushiro untuk membantu menenangkannya. Setelah itu Ichigo mengisi kembali gelas Toushiro. Kali ini tanpa harus diberi tahu, Toushiro membawa gelas ditangannya kemulutnya. Perlahan-lahan ia menghabiskan isi gelas itu.

Melihat Toushiro mata Ichigo berubah lembut. Ia bersimpati kepada sang taichou muda yang tidak bisa merawat dirinya sendiri. Biasanya ia akan marah jika seseorang memperlakukannya seperti anak kecil. Tetapi sekarang ini, ia tidak bisa melakukan apa pun tanpa bantuan orang disekitarnya, "Yuzu, apa kau punya sesuatu untuk Toushiro makan?" tanya Ichigo kepada adiknya yang masih sibuk menyiapkan makan malam.

"Didalam kulkas ada puding coklat milikku. Kalau Toushiro lapar ia boleh memakannya," jawab Yuzu sambil mengaduk isi panci. Ichigo lalu mengambil puding yang di maksud Yuzu dan menyuapinya kepada Toushiro. Benar saja, sang taichou muda menelannya dengan lahap. Ternyata ia memang lapar. Rukia yang baru keluar dari kamarnya, melihat pemandangan Ichigo menyuapi Toushiro sambil tersenyum. Ia terlihat seperti seorang ayah yang sedang merawat anaknya.

~H~

Ketika makan malam tiba, semua anggota keluarga Kurosaki serta Rukia dan Toushiro berkumpul di ruang makan. Menu makan malam mereka hari ini adalah nasi kare, semua yang ada di ruang makan itu mulai melahap nasi kare di hadapan mereka kecuali Toushiro. Ia hanya menatap nasi karenya dengan mata emeraldnya.

"Toushiro..." panggil Karin. Lalu perhatian sang taichou muda beralih kepadanya. Karin yang duduk di sebelah Toushiro memberikan sendok kepada Toushiro. Setelah itu ia menunjukkan kepada Toushiro bagaimana cara mengambil nasi dengan sendoknya, memasukan kedalam mulut, lalu mengunyah dan menelannya. Toushiro menatap sendok yang dipegangnya beberapa detik dan melakukan apa yang Karin tunjukkan kepadanya. Setelah itu ia melakukannya berulang-ulang sampai nasi di piringnya habis.

Setelah selesai makan malam, Ichigo membawa Toushiro ke kamarnya dan mengganti bajunya dengan piyama miliknya yang tentu saja terlalu besar untuk Toushiro. Dalam pikirannya, Ichigo membuat catatan untuk membeli beberapa pasang baju untuk Toushiro karena ia tidak mempunyai baju lain selain yang ia kenakan tadi. Setelah itu Ichigo menyuruhnya tidur di kasurnya sedangkan Ichigo sendiri tidur diatas futon. Hari ini, setidaknya Toushiro belajar bagaimana cara memakan makananya sendiri.

~H~

Seminggu telah berlalu semenjak Toushiro pertama kali datang ke rumah keluarga Kurosaki. Sekarang ini ia sudah belajar banyak hal. Ia sudah bisa mengatakan jika ia lapar dan haus juga beberapa kegiatan sehari-hari lainya seperti menganti pakaiannya sendiri dan mandi. Toushiro cepat sekali mengerti apa yang keluarga Kurosaki juga Rukia ajarkan kepadanya. Untuk itu mereka tidak mengalami kesulitan untuk mengajarkan Toushiro.

Ichigo sedang duduk sambil menonton TV bersama Rukia ketika seseorang memencet bel rumahnya. Sementara itu, Yuzu dan Karin sedang menunjukkan buku bergambar kepada Toushiro dan membantunya mengenali nama-nama benda yang ada di dalam buku itu. Lalu dengan malas Ichigo menuju pintu depan.

Untuk sementara waktu sekolah Ichigo dan Karin serta Yuzu diliburkan karena gedung sekolah mereka rusak saat winter war dan membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama untuk memperbaikinya. Oleh karena itu Ichigo selalu ada untuk Toushiro, dan tidak perlu khawatir ketika ia dan Rukia pergi membasmi hollow karena akan selalu ada orang yang akan menjaga Toushiro.

Mata Ichigo terbelalak ketika membuka pintu rumahnya. Di depan pintunya seorang pria muda berambut putih keungu-unguan berdiri di depan pintunya. Lalu tatapan Ichigo berubah menjadi marah. Pria yang berdiri di hadapannya adalah orang yang pernah membantu Aizen dan berbalik melawannya saat winter war, Ichimaru Gin.

* * *

Yupz... itu chappy pertama cerita ini...

Sebenarnya kusa udah lama banget pengen nulis cerita ini sebelum kusa baca manga BLEACH chapter 414.

Agak sedikit spoiler sih... tapi kusa mau membuat setting cerita yang berbeda dengan cerita aslinya, terutama tentang hubungan Toushiro dan Gin.

Mind to review?

-kusanagi-


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: BLEACH punya Tite kubo

* * *

**For The Dearest**

Ichigo sedang duduk sambil menonton TV bersama Rukia ketika seseorang memencet bel rumahnya. Lalu dengan malas Ichigo pun membuka pintu itu. Begitu pintu terbuka mata Ichigo meliha seorang pria muda berambut putih keungu-unguan berdiri di depan pintunya. Lalu tatapan Ichigo berubah menjadi marah. Pria yang berdiri di hadapannya adalah orang yang pernah membantu Aizen dan berbalik melawannya saat winter war, Ichimaru Gin.

Chapter: 2

"Mau apa kau kesini?" tanya Ichigo dingin kepada Gin. Ia tak akan semudah itu mempercayaai mantan shinigami yang telah banyak mengkhianati kepercayaan orang-orang yang mempercayainya itu.

"Uh'uh... aku dengan Chibi-taichou ada di sini," kata Gin gugup. Senyum yang bisanya menghiasi wajahnya sama sekali tak terbesit sedikit pun di wajahnya, "boleh aku menemuinya?" tanya Gin.

Ichigo melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya, ia mengerutkan dahinya, "Untuk apa kau mencarinya? Apa kau tidak puas melihatnya menderita?" tanya Ichigo dingin, "Tapi aku tidak..." belum selesai Gin membela dirinya, Ichigo menutup pintu di depan wajahnya. Tetapi sebelum pintu itu benar-benar tertutup, Gin menahannya, "Tunggu... aku datang bukan untuk menyakitinya... " kata Gin. Wajahnya terlihat sedih.

"Lalu, mau apa kau datang kesini?" teriak Ichigo marah, "Aku hanya ingin bertemu dengannya..." kata Gin mencoba membela dirinya.

"Untuk apa penghianat sepertimu bertemu Toushiro?" tanya Ichigo. Ia masih marah, "Aku..." Gin ingin menjelaskannya pada Ichigo, tetapi ia tak tahu bagaimana cara mengatakannya.

"Tunggu Ichigo..." tiba-tiba Isshin muncul dari belakang Ichigo, "Biarkan Gin masuk."

Walaupun wajahnya masih menunjukan ia marah, tetapi ia menuruti perkataan ayahnya dan membiarkan Ichimaru masuk. Setelah Gin masuk pun, Ichigo terus mengirim death glare kepada Gin.

~H~

"Jelaskan padaku, kenapa kau ada disini!" tanya Ichigo kepada shinigami berambut putih keungu-unguan yang duduk dihadapannya. Ia melipat kedua tangannya didepan dadanya dan menatap Gin dengan tatapan sinis. Sekarang ini mereka berada di ruang tamu keluarga Kurosaki.

Gin tidak lagi mengenakan shihakusonya. Sekarang ini dia mengenakan kemeja putih polos berlengan panjang yang ia lipat hingga pertengahan lengannya dan celana panjang berwarna hitam, "Uh'uh... aku sudah menerima hukumanku. Soul Society memutuskan untuk membuangku ke dunia manusia dan menyegel semua kekuatan shinigamiku," jelas Gin.

Ichigo mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya menerti, "Lalu untuk apa kau kemari?" tanya Ichigo lagi.

"Sebelum aku di buang kedunia manusia, aku dengar chibi-taichou kehilangan semua ingatannya dan di rawat oleh keluarga Kurosaki," jelas Gin. Ia terhenti sejenak seperti mengumpulan semua keberaniannya, "aku ingin kalian membiarkanku yang merawat chibi-taichou," kata Gin pelan.

Mendengar pernyataan Gin, Ichigo hampir saja tertawa, "Apa? Apa ku tidak salah dengar?" tanya Ichigo dengan nada sinis, "kau pikir aku akan membiarkanmu merawat Toushiro. "

Gin menundukan kepalanya, "Ku mohon!" mohon Gin, "Aku dengar chibi-taichou ada disini hanya sementara. Setelah ia kembali ke soul Society aku tidak akan pernah bisa bertemu dengannya lagi. Oleh karena itu selama ia ada disini, sebisa mungkin aku ingin merawatnya."

"Untuk apa?" tanya Ichigo. Ia menatap tajam Gin, "untuk apa kau ingin merawatnya seperti itu," tanya Ichigo, "Aku..." belum selesai berbicara Gin berbicara, Ichigo memotongnya, "Apakah karena kau merasa bersalah telah menyakitinya? Apa kau mencoba memperbaiki kesalahanmu dengan merawatnya? Apa kau pikir semuanya akan kembali seperti semula bila kau merawatnya? Jangan kira kau bisa dengan mudah menghapus semua kesalahan yang telah kau perbuat..."

"Ichigo..." Ishiin memotong pembicaraan Ichigo dengan suara tinggi. Lalu Ichigo pun diam.

Sementara itu sang pria berambut ungu yang berada dihadapannya menundukan kepalanya. Wajahnya menunjukan kalau ia merasa sangat bersalah, "Gin... bisakah kau jelaskan kenapa kau ingin merawat Toushiro?" tanya Isshin dengan nada lembut.

"Aku... mungkin akan lebih baik jika aku tidak menjelaskannya. Itu yang terbaik baginya..." jawab Gin.

"Gin... ketika aku masih menjadi taichou di gotei 13, aku selalu memperhatikanmu juga Ran-chan," kata Isshin mencoba membuat Gin lebih membuka dirinya, "aku tahu kalau kau sangat mencintai Ran-chan, begitu juga Ran-chan."

Mendengar pernyataan Isshin Gin mengangkat kepalanya. Dia membuka matanya karena terkejut mantan taichou divisi 10 itu selalu memperhatikannya. Nampaklah sepasang bola mata yang berwarna sama dengan Toushiro. Hanya saja warnanya lebih pucat, "Dari yang kulihat selama aku menjadi taichou divisi 10, aku tahu kalau kau juga selalu memperhatikan Toushiro dari jauh. Dari bagai mana cara kau bersikap di hadapannya, kau seakan-akan berhati-hati bersikap dihadapnnya dan menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Tetapi kau yang seperti itu, terlihat seperti berusaha melindunginya dari sesuatu."

Isshin berhenti sejenak. Dia memperhatikan bagai mana reaksi gin terhadap apa yang di ucapkannya. Mata gin terbelalak, ia terlihat ingin mengatakan sesuatu tetapi ia tidak bisa mengatakannya. Sementara itu Ichigo hanya terdiam tak mengerti apa yang ayahnya coba katakan, "Ran-chan pernah bercerita padaku, kalau ia pernah mengandung anakmu. Tetapi kemudian bayi itu meninggal ketika ia di lahirkan, bahkan Ran-chan pun tidak pernah melihat bayinya sendiri. Setelah itu, kau seperti berusaha menjauhinya dan meninggalkannya. Tetapi kau tidak pernah benar-benar bisa meninggalkannya kan? Kau terlalu mencintainya sampai kau tidak bisa meninggalkannya walaupun kau berusaha untu melindunginya dari Aizen. kau tidak mau Ran-chan mengikutimu yang terikat oleh Aizen dan dimanfaatkan oleh Aizen kan?"

Raut wajah Gin berubah menjadi sedih. Ia mengepalkan kedua telapak tangannya di pahanya, ia terlihat seperti menahan air matanya.

"Sekarang tatap diriku dan jawab pertanyaanku Gin!" kata Isshin tegas. Lalu Gin mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Isshin dengan kedua mata emerald pucatnya, "Apa benar anak Ran-chan benar-benar meninggal?" tanya Isshin hati-hati sambil menatap mata Gin. Isshin melakukan hal itu untuk menghindari Gin berbohong saat menjawab pertanyaanya.

Mata Gin terbelalak mendengar pertanyaan Isshin, "Itu...aku..." Gin menutup matanya dan kembali menundukan kepalanya.

"Gin... tatap diriku dan jawab pertanyaanku, SEKARANG," kata isshin tegas. Ia memberikan penekenan dibagian akhirnya.

"Tidak..." jawab Gin tegas, "Anak itu tidak meninggal," kata Gin pelan. Isshin tersenyum mendengar jawaban Gin. Sementara Itu mata Ichigo terbelalak mengerti apa yang ayahnya coba katakan, "Oya-jii..." kata Ichigo tidak percaya. Tetapi Ayahnya mengangkat tangannya memberi isyarat kepada Ichigo untuk diam.

"Yang terakhir, dimana kau meyembunyikan anakmu?" tanya Isshin lagi. Kali ini suaranya lembut.

"Junrinan, distrik 1 Rokungai. Aku menitipkannya kepada seorang nenek yang tinggal bersama seorang anak perempuan kecil," jawab Gin pelan.

"Kau yang memberi nama anak itu kan?" tanya Isshin. Gin mengangguk, "Aku tidak mau Aizen menemukannya, aku memberi nama anak itu Hitsugaya, Hitsugaya Toushiro."

"Dia ada di ruang keluarga bersama Karin dan Yuzu. Pergilah dan temuinya sekarang," kata Isshin. Lalu Gin pun dari duduknya dan menuju tempat Toushiro berada.

Ichigo menatap ayahnya dengan tatapan sedih. Didalam hatinya ada berbagai macam perasaan bercampur aduk, "Aku masih tidak mengerti kenapa ia meninggalkan Toushiro di distrik 1 Rokungai," kata Ichigo kepada ayahnya. Isshin mengangkat sebelah alisnya kepada putranya, ternyata ia memang masih belum dewasa, "Gin melakukan itu untuk melindungi Toushiro," jawab Isshin.

"Tapi kenapa? Bukan kah itu malah akan menyakiti perasaan Toushiro jika ia mengetahuinya?" tanya Ichigo lagi.

"Walaupun waktu mengandung Toushiro pangkat Ran-chan di gotei 13 masih rendah, tetapi anak itu adalah anak yang lahir dari dua orang shinigami. Apa lagi Gin sendiri dikenal sebagai anak jenius yang bisa lulus akademy shinigami hanya dalam waktu 1 tahun. Bayangkan anak yang akan lahir dari mereka berdua, dia pasti mempunyai reiatsu dan kekuatan yang sangat besar," jawab isshin, "berbicara tentang siapa yang terluka, dibandingakan Toushiro sendiri, Gin jauh lebih terluka. Dia tidak bisa mendengar kata pertamanya ataupun tidak bisa melihat langkah pertamanya. Ichigo... melihat melihat perkembangan anak yang di sayanginya adalah kebahagian tersendiri bagi setiap orang tua, kau harus tahu itu," Isshin terdiam sejenak, " Aku bisa mengerti Gin kerena aku pun measakannya saat kau dan adik-adikmu lahir. Aku pun akan melindungi anak-anak yang ku sayangi walaupun aku harus terluka. Bukankah Masaki sudah mengajarkan hal itu padamu?"

Ichigo terdiam, ia mengingat saat Ibunya melidunginya dari hollow. Dia rela mengorbankan nyawanya demi melindungi dirinya, "Masih ada satu lagi orang yang sama terlukanya dengan Gin," kata Isshin sambil menghela nafasnya. Dia menatap langit-langit ruangan itu lalu kemudian bangkit dari duduknya untuk melihat Gin dan Toushiro. Begitu juga dengan Ichigo.

~H~

Gin berjalan menuju ruang tamu, ditengah ruangan itu ia melihat dua orang anak perempuan sedang menunjukan sesuatu kepada seorang anak laki-laki berambut putih. Lalu Gin pun mendekati mereka, "Boleh aku berbicara berdua dengan Toushiro?" tanya Gin kepada kedua anak perempuan dan Yuzu menatap pria berambut putih dihadapannya dengan tatapan aneh. Tetapi kemudian mereka mengangguk dan meninggalkan Gin dan Toushiro berdua.

Toushiro mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Gin dengan kedua mata emeraldnya yang besar. Mereka terlihat begitu jernih dan polos. Lalu Gin berlutut di hadapan Toushiro dan memegang dahi sang taichou muda. Toushiro hanya diam disentuh oleh Gin, "Rupanya kau benar-benar kehilangan ingatanmu, ya?" tanya Gin sedih. Lalu ia tersenyum ironis, "kalau tidak, sekarang ini kau sudah berteriak dan menyerangku," kata Gin lagi.

Gin membuka matanya dan menatap Toushiro dengan lembut. Ia mengelus-elus rambut putih Toushiro yang lembut, "Aku sudah lama ingin melakukan ini kepadamu," kata Gin. Sekarang wajahnya juga berubah sedih, "maaf, selama ini aku tak pernah menjagamu dengan baik. Maaf, aku tidak bisa menjadi orang tua yang baik untukmu. Maaf, aku tak pernah ada saat kau membutuhkanku," tanpa ia sadari air matanya mengalir di pipinya. Sang rubah perak yang selalu tersenyum kini menangis.

Toushiro mengangkat tangannya dan menyentuh pipi Gin yang basah. Ia tak mengatakan apa pun pada Gin dan hanya menatapnya dengan mata emeraldnya yang besar, "Air mata...? ...menangis?" kata Toushiro. Suaranya terdengar begitu jernih dan polos. Berkat Karin dan Yuzu, sekarang Toushiro sudah bisa mengucapkan beberapa kata.

Gin tidak bisa membendung perasaannya lagi, dia memeluk Toushiro dengan erat. Ia menangis sejadi-jadinya di pundak toushiro. Ia ingin melepaskan segala beban dan perasaan yang ia tanggung sendiri selama ini. Selama ini dia selalu ingin bisa melakukan itu kepada Toushiro. Ia menatap wajahnya saat tertidu, melihat senyumnya, mendengar suaranya dan memeluknya sedekat ini. Tetapi selama ini ia hanya bisa menatapnya dari kejauhan. Dia takut, ia takut kalau ia lebih dekat Aizen akan mengetahui rahasianya dan menyakiti anaknya yang di sayanginya. Dia bersyukur, ia masih hidup dan bisa memeluk Toushiro sedekat ini tanpa harus takut Aizen menyakit Tousiro. Ia bersyukur...

~H~

Ichigo, Isshin dan Rukia yang baru turun dari kamar Ichigo menatap Gin dan Toushiro dari kejauhan. Setelah Gin melepaskan Toushiro dan menghapus air matanya, baru lah Ichigo berbicara cukup keras untuk Gin dengar, "Aku akan mengambil tas dan mengemaskan kebutuhan Toushiro," lalu setelah itu remaja berambut orange itu naik keatas kamarnya dan mempersiapakan apa saja yang di butuhkan Toushiro.

Isshin menatap putranya sambil tersenyum, kelihatanya Ichigo sudah mulai mengerti keadaan Gin. Sementara itu, Rukia yang tak tahu apa-apa hanya menatap Ichigo sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Setelah semua kebutuhan Toushiro siap, Ichigo memberikannya kepada Gin. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih pada keluarga Kurosaki dan Rukia, Gin menuliskan alamat apatementnya yang di sediakan oleh Soul Society kepadanya. Ia mengatakan kepada Isshin kalau soul society memberikan sedikit uang dan menyediakan apartement kecil sebelum ia menjalani hukumannya dengan di buang ke dunia manusia. Gin berjanji akan mencari pekerjaan untuk menghidupi dirinya dan Toushiro. Ia tidak mau kalau nantinya ia akan merepotkan Isshin dan yang lainnya.

"Gin... kalau kau butuh bantuan jangan ragu untuk mengatakannya padaku," kata Isshin kepada Gin yang bersiap pergi bersama Toushiro. Gin membungkukkan badanya dan berterima kasih kepada Isshin, "Terima kasih Kurosaki-san," kata Gin. Lalu kali ini giliran Karin yang berbicara, "Kalau kau membutuhkan seseorang untuk menjaga Toushiro, kami siap menjaganya, yakan Yuzu," Yuzu mengaggukan kepalanya.

"Hai...arigatou," kata gin sambil tersenyum. Ia berterima kasih atas niat baik Karin dan Yuzu.

Isshin memberikan isyarat kepada Ichigo untuk mengatakan sesuatu kepada Gin. Lalu dengan wajah merona karena malu, remaja berambut orange itu membuka mulutnya, "Hati-hati dijalan," kata Ichigo pelan. Isshin tertawa melihat wajah anaknya yang merona, "Hanya itu?" tanya Isshin.

Ichigo mengirim death glare kepada ayahnya. Lalu ia menatap Gin, "Maaf sudah mencurigaimu yang tidak-tidak," kata Ichigo. Wajahnya merona bertambah merah karena malu.

Gin membungkukan badannya kepada Ichigo, "Terima Kasih, Kurosaki-kun," katanya. Lalu setelah itu Gin menggandeng tangan Toushiro. Dan mereka pun beranjak pergi meninggalkan rumah kediaman keluarga Kurosaki. Dalam hati Gin berjanji akan menggunakan sisa waktu Toushiro di dunia manusia untuk merawat Toushiro dengan baik dan mengembalikan waktunya yang hilang bersama Toushiro selama ini.

* * *

Hwa... akhirnya chappy 2 kelar... XD

Gimana menurut reader... apakah bisa ngena feelingnya? =3

Kusa kesulitan dalam milih-milih katanya... gomen ya kalau feeling kurang ngena...

Yosh... kusa udah berusaha, sekarang minta reviewnya... fu fu fu... XD

Mind to review?

-kusanagi-


	3. Chapter 3

All right... kusa nulis fic ini anggeplah kusa belum baca manga BLEACH chapter 417... =3

Disclaimer: BLEACH punya Tite kubo

* * *

**For The Dearest**

Chapter: 3

Gin membuka langsung pintu apartementnya ketika ia dan Toushiro sampai. Apartement Gin tidak besar dan bagus. Tetapi tempat itu cukup luas dan nyaman untuk mereka huni berdua.

Biasanya, Soul Society tidak akan menyediakan sarana untuk terpidana hukuman pengasingan di dunia manusia. Tetapi karena Gin adalah mantan taichou dan juga ikut berjasa dalam winter war, Soul Society membuat pengecualian. Selain menyediakan apartement itu, sebelum Soul Society membuang Gin ke dunia manusia dengan menyegel semua kekuatan shinigaminya, Soul Society juga memberikanya sejumlah uang untuk membiayai hidupnya. Tetapi jumlah uang itu hanya sedikit dan hanya cukup untuk biaya hidupnya selama sebulan sebelum ia menemukan pekerjaan di dunia manusia.

"Ayo masuk, Toushiro," kata Gin ketika pintu apartementnya terbuka. Keadaan apartement Gin masih berantakan karena ia baru saja datang kemarin dan belum sempat membersihkannya. Apartement Gin hanya terdiri dari sebuah ruangan yang cukup luas, dapur dan sebuah kamar mandi. Dalam apartement itu juga tersedia beberapa funiture sederhana seperti meja pendek dan lemari pakaian, juga kompor gas dan juga beberapa peralatan masak-memasak.

Gin meletakkan tas yang berisi pakaian Toushiro di tengah ruangan. Lalu ia menunjukan putranya agar duduk di tempat yang kosong di dalam ruangan itu. Tidak ada pembatas antara ruang tamu dan kamar di dalam apartementnya, jadi Gin tidur dan menerima tamu dalam ruang yang sama. Kemudian Gin membereskan dan memasukan pakaian Toushiro juga pakaiannya yang belum sempat ia bereskan kedalam dalam lemari.

Ketika ia selesai, Gin menyadari hari sudah sore dan ia tidak punya apa-apa untuk makan malam. Lalu ia mengambil uang secukupnya dari sejumlah uang yang Soul Society berikan kepadanya, dan mengajak Toushiro ke mini market di dekat apartementnya, karena hari sudah terlalu sore untuk membeli bahan makanan dan memasak, "Toushiro, kau mau makan apa?" tanya Gin sambil memilih-milih makanan dalam kemasan. Ia memilih paket bento murah, sebisa mungkin ia ingin menghemat pengeluarannya.

Toushiro hanya menatap rak makanan dihadapanya. Dia tak berkata apapun. Lalu Gin memutuskan yang memilihkan paket makanan untuknya. Gin memilikan paket bento yang dua kali lebih mahal darinya untuk Toushiro. Ia tak peduli mengeluarkan berapa banyak uang yang di keluarkannya demi putranya. Setelah memilih makanan, Gin mengambil teh hijau dalam botol ukuran besar yang didiskon. Dan Gin pun menyadari putranya menatap puding di rak makanan kecil.

"Kau mau ini Toushiro?" tanya Gin sambil mengambil puding coklat yang Toushiro tatap. Untuk sementara waktu Toushiro hanya menatap wajah Gin, lalu puding itu. Akhirnya Toushiro menganggukan kepalanya dan Gin pun tersenyum. Setelah merasa cukup memilih makanan untuk makan malam dan besok pagi, Gin dan Toushiro menuju kasir untuk membayar barang yang mereka ambil.

"Apa kau ingin paket makananya di hangatkan?" tanya seorang gadis penjaga kasir kepada Gin. Ia memiliki rambut dan mata coklat. Rambutnya yang panjang ia ikat kebelakang, "Ia... tolong ya," jawab Gin.

Selama menunggu makanan mereka di hangatkan, gadis penjaga kasir itu memperhatikan Gin, lalu memperhatikan Toushiro, "Apa anak ini adikmu?" tanya gadis itu kepada Gin sambil menunjuk Toushiro.

"Uh'uh...bukan, dia putraku," jawab Gin sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Toushiro, "EH? Bohong, kau terlalu muda untuk menjadi ayahnya," kata Gadis itu terkejut. Suaranya cukup keras untuk menarik perhatian di sekitar mereka. Lalu perhatian orang-orang di sekitar mereka tertuju pada mereka, "tapi dia benar-benar anakku kok," kata Gin mencoba meyakinkan gadis itu.

Sebelum gadis itu bertanya lebih banyak pada Gin, microwave tempat menghangatkan makanan Gin berbunyi tanda selesai. Lalu gadis itu mengambil dan menyerahkannya kepada Gin. Setelah membayar makanan yang diambilnya, Gin dan Toushiro langsung bergegas pulang karena langit tampak mendung dan akan segera turun hujan.

~H~

"Maaf... rasanya tidak begitu enak ya?" tanya Gin kepada putranya yang sedang memakan makan malamnya. Makanan paket seperti itu memang tidak lebih enak dari masakan rumah. Dalam hati Gin merasa bersalah, andai ia tidak mengajak Toushiro ke apartementnya, sekarang ini ia pasti sedang makan enak bersama keluarga Kurosaki.

Toushiro menggelengkan kepalanya dan melanjutkan memakan makanannya. Toushiro nampak masih agak kesulitan memegang sumpitnya. Sedangkan Gin sendiri sudah selesai memakan bagiannya. Karena paket makanan punya Gin lebih murah, isinya pun lebih sedikit dari pada punya Toushiro dan rasanya pun lebih tidak enak. Walaupun masih lapar, Gin menahan dirinya. Padahal waktu menjadi shinigami, ia cukup hanya dengan porsi makanan seperti itu. Ternyata manusia itu membutuhkan makanan lebih banyak dari pada shinigami.

Kryut... tiba-tiba perut Gin berbunyi. Lalu Toushiro menatap Gin yang merona dengan mata emeraldnya yang polos. Kemudian ia menyerahkan kotak makanan yang di pegangnya kepada Gin, "Uh'uh... aku tidak lapar, lanjutkan saja makannya, Shiro-chan," kata Gin berbohong. Sebenarnya dia masih lapar. Tapi ia juga tidak ingin memakan makanan putranya. Gin lebih mementingkan Toushiro dari pada dirinya sendiri.

Toushiro masih menatapnya, lalu Gin pun tersenyum memberi isyarat dia baik-baik saja. Setelah percaya Gin baik-baik saja, Toushiro melanjutkan memakan makananya.

~H~

Gin baru selesai membantu Toushiro mandi dan mengganti pakaiannya dengan piyama berwarna biru muda, yang Ichigo masukkan kedalam tas bersama pakaianan dan kebutuhannya yang lain. Hujan turun sangat lebat. Udara malam yang dingin menjadi lebih dingin dari pada malam-malam biasanya, dan suhu dalam apartement kecil Gin pun berubah menjadi sangat dingin. Beberapa tetes air menetes dari atap apartementnya. Gin menghela nafasnya melihat pemandangan itu, lalu mengambil baskom atau apapun yang bisa menadah air agar apartementnya tidak becek.

Setelah itu, ia menggelar futon di tengah ruangan yang tidak bocor, dan menyuruh Toushiro tidur. Gin hanya mempunyai satu futon di apartementnya. Gin menatap wajah putranya yang mulai tertidur. Lalu ia mengangkat tangannya dan menyingkirkan rambut putih Toushiro dari wajahnya agar ia bisa melihat wajah putranya lebih jelas. Wajah Toushiro yang tertidur terlihat begitu polos seperti anak-anak lain seumurannya. Gin tersenyum. Ia mengingat selama ini ia selalu melihat putranya selalu mengerutkan dahinya, dan mengerjakan paperwork di balik tumpukan dokumen yang menggunung karena Ran-chan tak mau mengerjakan bagiannya.

Selama ini, Gin selalu melihatnya dan memperhatikannya dari kejauhan. Ia tak menyangka saat seperti ini akan datang. Akhirnya ia bisa melihat putranya sedekat ini, dan bahkan menyentuhnya tanpa di bayang-bayangi rasa takut Aizen akan memperalat putranya. Pengorbanannya selama ini tidak sia-sia, waktunya bersama Toushiro yang hilang terbayar sudah. Ia bisa melihat putranya masih disini dan bernafas. Andai Gin waktu itu tidak menyembunyikan Toushiro dari Aizen, mungkin sekarang ini ia akan berakhir seperti Tousen atau espada yang lain . Ini bagaikan mimpi ia bisa berada sedekat ini dengan orang yang paling ia sayangi. Andaikan ini benar adalah mimpi, maka ia tidak akan pernah bangun dan tidur selamanya.

Setelah yakin Toushiro tidur dengan nyaman dan hangat, Gin tidur di lantai di samping Toushiro. Hawa dingin lantai yang menusuk tulang langsung menerpa tubuh kurusnya. Tetapi Gin tak memperdulikannya. Asal Toushiro bisa tidur dengan nyaman dan hangat, Gin tak peduli harus tidur di lantai yang dingin dan keras. Untuk orang yang di paling sayanginya apapun akan lakukan dan korbankan untuknya. Karena Toushiro adalah segalanya untuknya.

~H~

Pagi hari, Gin terbangun dengan amat sangat terkejut. Lalu menghela nafasnya lega ketika ia melihat Toushiro masih tertidur di futon di sampingnya. Ini bukan mimpi kalau ia berada bersama Toushiro. Ia takut saat ia terbangun, ia masih berada di Las Noches dan masih di bawah bayang-bayang Aizen. Tetapi ini adalah kenyataan. Winter war telah berakhir, dan akhirnya dia bisa bersama dengan keluarga yang dicintainya walaupun Ran-chan masih dalam keadaan koma di divisi empat.

Gin menentuh wajah Toushiro. Kelihatannya putranya tidur sangat pulas. kemudian ia bangkit dan membuka jendela apartementnya. Udara pagi terasa sangat segar. Setelah hujan turun semalaman, langit terlihat bersih tak berawan. Kelihatannya hari ini akan menjadi hari yang cerah.

Gin lalu mengambil bahan makanan yang ia beli kemarin sore dan mulai membuat sarapan untuknya dan Toushiro. Ia sedikit mengalami kesulitan dalam memasak. Selama menjadi shinigami, ia tidak pernah membuat teh apa lagi memasak. Selama ini makananya selalu di sediakan oleh bawahannya dan begitu juga waktu ia berada di Las Noches. Ia tidak pernah memegang alat memasak, apa lagi menggunakannya.

Gin mengerutkan dahinya, melihat hasil karyanya. Roti panggang yang ia buat sedikit gosong, begitu juga dengan nasib sosis dan telur yang ia goreng. Tangannya hampir saja terkena air panas saat ia membuat teh, dan jarinya teriris saat ia memotong sosis. Telapak tangannya merah karena tak sengaja ia memegang penggorengan. Ternyata mengurus pekerjaan rumah tangga itu lebih merepotkan dari pada yang ia duga.

Setelah selesai, Gin membangunkan Toushiro yang masih tertidur. Ia mengusap-usap pipi Toushiro menggunakana jarinya dengan lembut. Perlahan, Toushiro pun membuka matanya, "Ohayaou," kata Gin sambil tersenyum. Lalu Toushiro bangun dan mengusap-usap matanya yang masih mengantuk, "Ohayaou..." jawab Toushiro.

Setelah mencuci muka dan menggosok giginya, Toushiro duduk di hadapan Gin di meja pendek satu-satunya dalam apartement Gin. Toushiro melihat di hadapanya ada roti bakar, telur goreng dan sosis goreng yang semuanya hampir gosong. Lalu Gin meletakkan teh di samping piringnya, "Hati-hati, itu masih panas," kata Gin.

Toushiro mengambil teh itu. Sebelum ia meminumnya, Toushiro meniupnya agar tidak begitu panas. Tehnya agak pahit, tetapi Toushiro tetap meminumnya. Gin mengambil selai coklat dari dalam plastik belanjanya kemari, dan mengoleskannya ke roti bakar Toushiro. Gin menyadari, puding punya Toushiro masih ada dan memberikannya pada Toushirou.

Toushiro mulai menghabisakan sarapannya, "Uh... maaf, makannya agak gosong," kata Gin. Toushiro menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum, "Tidak apa-apa, rasanya enak kok," kata membuka matanya. Sejak kemari, ini lah pertama kalinya Gin mendengar Toushiro berbicara kepadannya. Sebenarnya Toushiro sudah bisa berbicara lagi. Hanya saja kemarin ia tidak berbicara kepada Gin karena ia merasa malu dan baru mengenal Gin.

Setelah sarapan, Gin berencana pergi ke kota mencari pekerjaan yang bisa ia lakukan. Karena tidak mungkin meninggalkan Toushiro sendirian di apartement, Gin mengajak Toushiro pergi bersamanya.

~H~

Matahari bersinar dengan sangat terik membuat Gin dan Toushiro merasa terbakar cahaya matahari. Sejak pagi mereka berjalan-jalan di pusat kota Karakura. Tetapi Gin belum menemukan pekerjaan yang cocok untuknya. Melihat Toushiro mulai kelelahan Gin memutuskan untuk beristirahat di sebuah cafe. Itu adalah sebuah cafe keluarga. Walaupun cafe itu sangat sederhana, tetapi tempatnya sangat nyaman untuk mereka beristirahat dan bersembunyi dari sengatan matahari yang semakin lama semakin panas.

Cafe itu tidak begitu banyak pengunjungnya. Setelah Toushiro mendapatkan tempat duduk, Gin pergi ke counter dan memesan es teh untuknya dan es cream coklat untuk Toushiro. Di counter, Gin melihat sebuah pemberitahuan lowongan pekerjaan untuk menjadi pelayan di cafe itu, "Permisi, apakah cafe ini membutuhkan orang?" tanya Gin ketika pemilik cafe itu membawakan pesanan Gin. Pemilik cafe itu adalah seorang pria berusia sekitar lima puluh tahun keatas.

Pemilik cafe itu memperhatikan Gin, "Iya, kami membutuhkan seseorang yang bersedia bekerja menjadi pelayan. Biasanya aku, istriku dan putri kami mengurus cafe ini. Tetapi karena minggu lalu putri kami menikah, ia pindah bersama suaminya. Aku dan istriku tak sanggup mengurus cafe ini hanya berdua," kata pemilik cafe itu.

"Kalau begitu, aku mau bekerja di sini," kata Gin. Pemilik itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Apa kau yakin?" tanya pemilik cafe itu, "Di lihat dari penampilanmu, kau bisa bekerja sebagai model."

Gin tersedak ludahnya sendiri, "Model?" kata Gin terkejut, "Aku tidak mungkin bisa menjadi model," kata Gin sambil tersenyum, "Lagi pula kalau aku menjadi model, aku akan sibuk dan tidak bisa menjaga anakku."

Pemiliki cafe itu terbelalak, "Kau sudah memiliki anak?" tanya pemilik cafe itu. Lalu Gin menganggukan kepalanya dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada Toushiro yang duduk di kursi tak jauh dari counter, "pada kau masih sangat muda. Kau merawatnya sendiri? Bagaimana dengan istrimu," tanya sang pemilik cafe. Lalu muka Gin berubah sedih. Melihat hal itu sang pemilik cafe langsung meminta maaf, "Maaf, kau tidak perlu menjawabnya."

"Ah... anda tidak perlu minta maaf seperti itu," kata Gin merasakan sang pemilik cafe merasa bersalah karena telah menayakan hal sensitif kepadanya.

"Kalau kau memang tertarik bekerja disini, kau bisa mulai bekerja besok. Tapi kau harus tahu, kami tidak bisa memberimu gaji yang besar," kata pemilik cafe itu. Gin mengagukan kepalanya setuju, "Tidak apa-apa, asal bisa membiayai hidup anakku, itu sudah cukup," kata Gin. Setelah itu ia membawa pesanannya ke tempat Toushiro.

~H~

Seminggu telah berlalu setelah Gin mulai bekerja di cafe itu, Gin mengenal pemilik cafe itu bernama pak Tanaka dan istrinya Sanae. Mereka berdua sangat baik kepadanya. Mereka juga mengizinkan Gin membawa Toushiro ke cafe ketika ia bekerja. Walaupun kadang-kadang pula, ia menitipkan Toushiro kepada keluarga Kurosaki yang dengan senang menerimanya, terutama Karin dan Yuzu. Bahkan ketika Gin membawa Toushiro ke cafe, Karin dan Yuzu datang berkunjung ke cafe. Ichigo dan Rukia pun sudah dua kali datang berkujung ke cafe untuk menyapa Gin dan melihat keadaan Toushiro.

Ibu Sanae sangat menyayangi Toushiro dan memperlakukannya seperti cucunya. Ketika Gin menceritakan keadaan Toushiro yang kehilangan ingatannya, ibu Sanae menangis sedih dan memarahi Gin kerena tidak merawat Toushiro dengan baik sehingga Toushiro bisa kehilangan ingatannya.

Ibu Sanae menyukai Toushiro karena ia sangat manis. Ia bilang pasti istri Gin sangat cantik. Mendengar kata-kata ibu sanae, Gin hanya bisa tersenyum. Entah apa yang akan Rangiku lakukan ketika ia terbangun dari komanya, dan mengetahui kalau anaknya yang ia kira meninggal ketika ia lahir, ternyata masih hidup dan selama ini ada didekatnya.

"Silahkan...ini pesanannya", kata Gin memberikan pesanan pelanggannya sambil tersenyum. Sekarang senyum Gin tidak lagi terlihat licik atau menyeramkan. Itu adalah senyum murni yang polos. Selama tinggal dengan Toushiro, Gin menjadi sangat bahagia terutama ketika Toushiro mulai memanggilnya Oto-san. Ketika Toushiro pertama kali memanggilnya Oto-san, Gin menangis. Ia tak menyangka kalau Toushiro akan memanggilnya Oto-san. Gin tak pernah meminta dan berharap Toushiro memanggilnya Oto-san karena sikapnya kepada Toushiro sewaktu ia pura-pura mengikuti Aizen. Toushiro tidak membencinya dan bisa hidup bersamanya saja sudah membuat Gin amat sangat bahagia, walaupun kebahagiannya akan terasa lebih lengkap dengan adanya Rangiku dan tinggal seperti keluarga pada umumnya.

Selama Gin bekerja, pengunjung cafe pak Tanaka terus bertambah, terutama gadis-gadis muda. Mereka tertarik dengan penampilan Gin, sehingga mereka terus-menerus datang berkujung. Hal itu membuat penghasilan cafe bertambah. Dan pak Tanaka sangat berterima kasih kepada Gin karena hal itu.

"Oto-san," panggil Toushiro ketika Gin kembali ke belakang counter. Toushiro sedang bersama Yuzu dan Karin yang mengajarkannya membaca dan menulis. Lalu dengan malu-malu Toushiro menunjukan selembar kertas kepada Gin. Di kertas itu ada gambar, Gin tersenyum melihat gambar Toushiro itu adalah gambar seseorang dengan silver keungu-unguan. Di samping gambar itu tertulis 'Oto-san'. Gin mengambil gambar itu dari Toushiro, "Ini untukku," tanya Gin.

Toushiro menganggukan kepalanya dengan senang, "Gambar yang bagus, terima kasih," kata Gin sambil mengelus-elus rambut putih Toushiro. lalu mata emerald Toushiro menjadi sangat senang dan ia tersenyum senang. Ia senang karena Gin memujinya. Setelah itu, Gin kembali bekerja.

"Yo... Ichimaru-san!" sapa Ichigo yang datang berkunjung. Kali ini dia tidak hanya datang bersama Rukia. Ia datang bersama Orihime, Uryu dan bahkan Sado, "Ah... selamat datang," kata Gin ketika ia melihat mereka datang, "Selama siang, Ichimaru-san," sapa Orihime sambil sedikit membungkukan badannya. Sedangkan Uryu dan Sado mengangukan kepalanaya memberi salam pada Gin.

Ichigo dan yang lainnya lalu duduk di bangku dekat counter, lalu Gin mendekati mereka dan menyerahkan daftar menu kepada mereka. Orihime dan Rukia melihat-lihat daftar menu, sedangkan Uryu dan Sado hanya duduk sambil diam seperti biasanya. Ichigo memperhatika sekitarnya, "Kelihatannya cafe ini lebih ramai dari sebelumnya," kata Ichigo, "Iya... begitu lah," kata gin sambil mengangkat bahunya.

"Oh iya, mana Toushiro?" tanya Ichigo lagi. Lalu Gin menatap ke belakang couter, "Ia berada di belakang bersama kedua adik kembarmu," jawab Gin, "berkat mereka Toushiro mempelajari banayk hal. Ia sudah bisa kembali membaca dan menulis, juga melakukan kegiatan sehari-hari dengan normal. Aku sangat berterima kasih kepada mereka dan juga kepadamu, Kurosaki-kun."

"Apakah kalian sudah memutuskan apa yang akan kalian pesan," tanya Gin, "Aku seperti biasanya," jawab Ichigo. Selama dua kali ia datang ke cafe, Ichigo selalu memesan makanan yang sama. Lalu setelah itu, Rukia, Orihime, Uryu dan Sado menyebutkan pesanan mereka satu-persatu. Dan ketika Gin kembali membawa pesanan mereka, Rukia memanggilnya, "Ichimaru-san, sebenarnya hari ini aku datang untuk memberitahumu sesuatu," kata Rukia dengan wajah serius. Dan Gin pun memperhatikan Rukia, "Aku mendapat berita dari Soul Societ kalau kemarin Matsumoto-san sudah sadar dari komanya."

Mendengar pemberitahuan Rukia, jantung Gin berdebar sangat cepat, 'Ran-chan sudah sadar? Ia pasti akan datang untuk mencari Toushiro. Bagaimana caranya aku menjelaskan kepada Ran-chan kalau anak yang ia kira telah meninggal adalah taichounya sendiri?' Tanya Gin dalam hati.

"Ichimaru-san," panggil Ichigo. Lalu Gin yang masih larut dalam pikirannya tersentak kaget, "bagaimanapun kau harus menjelaskan tentang Toushiro pada Rangiku-san," kata Ichigo.

~H~

"Oto-san..." panggil Toushiro memecah lamunan Gin. Lalu perhatiannya tertuju pada putranya yang duduk di hadapannya. Sekarang ini mereka sedang makan malam, "Hm?" tanya Gin, "ada apa? Kenapa kau terus diam seperti itu sejak pulang dari cafe? Apa kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu?" tanya Toushiro.

Gin menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum kepada putranya, "Aku tidak apa-apa," jawab Gin. Toushiro mengangkat sebelah alisnya tak percaya. Tetapi setelah itu ia tidak bertanya apa-apa lagi pada Gin dan melanjutkan memakan makan malamnya.

Dalam pikiran Gin, kata-kata Ichigo terus bergema. Ya, bagaimana pun dia harus menjelaskannya pada Rangiku. Tapi ia tidak tahu bagaimana cara menjelaskannya pada Rangiku. Ia pasti akan sangat marah dan kecewa kepada Gin karena telah memisahkan dia dan putra satu-satunya. Gin telah mencuri saat-saat yang amat penting dalam hidup Rangiku. Rangiku tidak bisa mendengar dan melihat saat anak yang dikandungnya selama sembilan bulan mengucapkan kata pertamanya dan melangkahkan langkah pertamanya. Rangiku bahkan tidak pernah melihat anak yang di lahirkannya. Karena begitu Toushiro lahir, Gin langsung memisahkannya dengan ibunya. Gin tak bisa membayangkan akan betapa marahnya Rangiku ketika mengetahui kalau selama ini ia menyembunyikan kenyataan putranya masih hidup dan berada begitu dekat dengan mereka.

Ketika ia sedang berfikir seperti itu, tiba-tiba seseorang mengetuk pintu apartementnya. Lalu Gin segera menuju dan membuka pintu apartementnya. Mata Gin terbelalak melihat seorang wanita berambut pirang berdiri di depan pintu sambil menatapnya dengan tatapan marah. Ya, dia adalah fuku-taichou divisi sepuluh, dan juga ibu kandung Toushiro, Matsumoto Rangiku. Gin tak menyangka kalau Rangiku akan datang secepat ini.

* * *

Hyaooo... akhirnya Rangiku dateng... =3

Mungkin perkembangan cerita dalam fic ini berjalan terlalu cepat.

Tapi Kusa memang sengaja buat cerita ini perkembangannya cepat, soalnya kusa takut cerita ini akan jadi garing kalau terlalu panjang

I'm sorry. I'm really a bad writer...XD

But I will try to keep this story in the line

Yosh... what will Rangiku do to Gin when she find out that Toushiro is their child?

Let's hope she will not murder and mutilate Gin...Mua ha ha...XD

* * *

Mind to review?

-kusanagi-


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: BLEACH punya Tite kubo

* * *

**For The Dearest**

Gin dan Toushiro sedang makan malam ketika seseorang mengetuk pintu apartement mereka. Lalu Gin segera membuka pintu apartementnya dan terbelalak ketika melihat seorang wanita berambut pirang berdiri di depan pintu sambil menatapnya dengan tatapan marah. Wanita itu adalah fuku-taichou divisi sepuluh, dan juga ibu kandung Toushiro, Matsumoto Rangiku.

Chapter: 4

"Rangiku..." kata Gin tak percaya Rangiku akan datang secepat ini. Gin sama sekali belum memikirkan bagaimana cara menjelaskan bahwa Toushiro adalah putra mereka yang selama ini Rangiku kira sudah meninggal.

Rangiku menatap mata biru Gin dengan tatapan marah, "Di mana dia?" tanya Rangiku dengan nada dingin. Gin sudah bisa menebak kalau 'dia' yang Rangiku maksud adalah taichou kecil berambut putihnya, "Uh'uh... bagaimana kalau kau masuk dulu, Ran-chan?" tanya Gin gugup. Sebisa mungkin ia ingin mengulur waktu untuknya berfikir.

"Aku tidak mau berurusan lebih lama denganmu. Dimana Hitsugaya-taichou? Rukia bilang dia tinggal bersamamu," kata Rangiku dingin. Nada suaranya bertambah tinggi dan cukup keras untuk menarik perhatian tetangga di sebelah apartement Gin, "Ran... ada yang ingin ku bicarakan denganmu, ku mohon tenanglah dan masuk dulu," kata Gin dengan suara lembut sambil memegang lengan Rangiku mencoba mengajaknya agar masuk ke apartementnya. Akan lebih baik kalau ia menjelaskannya perlahan di dalam apartementnya. Tetapi Rangiku malah menepis tangan Gin.

"Hentikan bersikap seperti itu kepadaku, Gin," kata Rangiku marah. Dalam benaknya, ia masih mengingat jelas saat Gin menusuknya dengan zanpakutonya. Rangiku sangat marah kepada Gin, ia merasa sudah dikhianati oleh orang yang paling ia cintai. Ia tidak mungkin bisa dengan mudah mempercayai Gin lagi. Andai bukan karena taichounya, Rangiku tidak akan pernah mau menemui Gin, "Ran... kumohon dengarkan aku kali ini saja. Adahal penting yang harus kukatakan kepadamu," kata Gin dengan nada memohon.

"Aku tidak mau mendengar apapun dari pengkhianat sepertimu. Sekarang serahkan Hitsugaya-taichou padaku. Pengkianat sepertimu tak pantas berada di dekat Hitsugaya-taichou," kata Rangiku dingin, tatapan matanya sangat sinis.

Mendengar kata-kata Rangiku, Gin merasa ada ribuan jarum menusuk jantungnya. Gin tahu, Rangiku sangat marah dan merasa dikhianati olehnya. Tidak aneh kalau Rangiku membencinya dan tidak mau berbicara dengannya. Tetapi hal ini adalah hal yang sangat penting, dan ia harus mengatakannya pada Rangiku, bagaimana pun juga.

Sementara itu, Toushiro yang penasaran dengan keributan di depan pintu mendekati Gin. Lalu tiba-tiba seorang wanita berambut pirang yang sangat cantik memeluknya, dan menariknya menjauhi Gin. Merasa tidak mengenal wanita itu, Toushiro melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan wanita itu dan bersembunyi di balik punggung ayahnya, "Taichou?" kata wanita itu dengan nada kecewa dan sedih.

"Oto-san, siapa dia?" tanya Toushiro sedikit ketakutan karena ada orang yang tidak ia kenal tiba-tiba memeluknya dan menariknya menjauhi ayahnya.

Rangiku terbelalak mendengar pertanyaan taichounya, "Oto-san?" tanya rangiku dengan nada terkejut. Ia mengirim death glare kepada pria berambut perak di hadapannya, "Gin... apa yang sudah kau katakan kepada taichou?" tanya Rangiku dengan marah. Lalu ia mendekati taichou muda berambut putih yang bersembunyi di belakang Gin dan menatapnya dengan lembut, "Taichou dia bukan ayahmu," kata Rangiku sambil menunjuk Gin. Ketika menatap Gin lagi, tatapan Rangiku berubah menjadi marah lagi.

"Bagaimana kalau dia memang benar anakku?" tanya Gin dengan nada serius. Mendengar kata-kata Gin, Rangiku tertawa "Hah?... anakmu?" tanya rangiku dengan nada ironis tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja di dengarnya. Gin menganggukan kepalanya.

"kalau taichou benar adalah anakmu, berarti kau mempunyai kekasih lain, Gin?" tanya Rangiku berbahaya. Rangiku menjadi sangat marah. Reiatsunya mulai meluap-luap di sekitarnya. Dia merasa bertambah dikhianati oleh Gin. Ia tidak tahu kalau ternyata selama ini Gin memiliki kekasih lain selain dirinya. Ketika ia merasa sedih ketika ia kehilangan bayinya, rupanya Gin mencari kekasih lain dan memiliki anak darinya. Pantas saja selama ini ia terlihat seperti menjauhiya, ternyata selama ini Gin hanya memperalatnya.

"Tidak... aku tidak mempunyai kekasih lain," kata Gin panik melihat Rangiku menjadi sangat marah karena salah paham, "aku hanya mencintaimu, Ran-chan," kata Gin mencoba meyakinkan Rangiku kalau ia tidak pernah mencintai wanita lain selain dirinya.

Rangiku mengangkat sebelah alisnya mendengar pernyataan Gin, "Kau mau bilang kalau taichou anak kita? Bukannya kau sendiri yang mengatakannya padaku kalau anak kita meninggal begitu ia dilahirkan?" tanya Rangiku. Ia masih mengingat jelas ketika ia baru sadar karena kelelahan sehabis melahirkan, Gin mendekatinya dengan wajah sedih lalu memegang tangannya. Gin mengatakan bahwa bayi mereka meninggal karena ia terlalu lemah saat ia lahir. Bayi itu memang bukan lahir di waktunya, hanya tujuh bulan. Rangiku bahkan belum sempat melihat bayinya karena Gin langsung menguburkannya di suatu tempat yang tidak pernah ia katakan.

Gin menundukkan kepalanya, "Ran... maaf... aku berbohong padamu," kata Gin pelan. Ia merasa bersalah kepada Rangiku karena telah berbohong kepadanya, "Sebenarnya, dia tidak meninggal. Walaupun dia lahir sangat kecil dan bukan saat waktunya, tetapi dia bukan anak yang lemah. Ia mempunyai reiatsu yang sangat besar yang membantunya bertahan hidup," jelas Gin. Lalu tiba-tiba ia merasakan sebuah tamparan keras mendarat di wajahnya.

Plaaakkk... suara tamparan menggema di koridor apartement. Gin memegang pipinya yang di tampar Rangiku. Sakit... tapi ia merasa dadanya lebih sakit ketika ia melihat Rangiku menatapnya dengan tatapan benci dan menangis. Tubuhnya bergetar karena menahan amarahnya, "Berani-beraninya kau..." kata Rangiku terbata-bata karena amat sangat marah, "berani-beraninya kau berbohong seperti itu kepadaku..." air mata Rangiku mengalir sangat deras di pipinya. Lalu tiba-tiba ia merasa kakinya kehilangan kekuatan untuk berpijak dan terjatuh duduk ke lantai.

"Ran..." teriak Gin khawatir sambil berusaha membantu Rangiku. Tapi lagi-lagi rangiku menepis tangannya dengan sangat keras, "Jangan sentuh diriku," kata rangiku berbahaya, "Aku tidak mau di sentuh oleh makhluk kotor seperimu. Kau bahkan lebih buruk dari pada Aizen. Berani-beraninya kau memisahkan aku dengan bayiku. Bahkan sebelum aku melihat dan memeluknya. Kau bajingan Gin!" teriak Rangiku marah. Ia bahkan tidak peduli dengan para tenangga yang mulai keluar karena suara ribut mereka.

"Ran... aku punya alasan," kata Gin membela dirinya, "Sekarang kumohon dengaran dulu diriku."

"Aku tidak mau mendengar alasanmu Gin!" kata Rangiku sambil menepis tangan Gin yang hendak membantunya berdiri dengan kasar. Lalu ia bangkit kembali dan menghapus air matanya, "kau tak tahu bagaimana sakitnya kehilangan bayi yang kukandung selama tujuh bulan. Kau tak tahu betapa hancurnya perasaanku ketika mengetahui anak yang selalu kunantikan kehadirannya tiba-tiba menghilang tanpa sempat melihatnya. Kenapa kau baru bilang kalau ternyata selama ini anak itu masih hidup dan selalu berada di dekatku sekarang. Kenapa baru kau katakan sekarang? Kenapa?," teriak Rangiku lagi sambil memukul-mukul Gin dengan kedua tangannya. Walaupun ia mencoba menahannya, tetapi air matanya mengalir lagi di pipinya.

Lalu Gin menangkap kedua tangan dan menarik Rangiku agar bertatapan langsung dengannya, "Ran... aku tahu itu. Aku juga merasakan sakit. Jauh lebih sakit darimu karena aku mengetahui anakku masih hidup dan melihatnya hadapanku, tetapi aku sama sekali tidak bisa memeluknya bahkan mendekatinya. Aku juga merasa sakit karena aku harus berbohong dan melihatmu bersedih. Tapi aku takut... aku takut Aizen akan melakukan sesuatu yang buruk kepadanya kalau aku mendekatinya dan dia mengetahui kalau Toushiro adalah anak kita," kata Gin. Wajahnya berubah menjadi sangat sedih. Rangiku terkejut melihat Gin. Rubah perak yang selama ini tersenyum, berubah sangat sedih. Ternyata sang rubah perak mempunyai perasaan untuk mengetahui apa arti sakit dan sedih.

Tiba-tiba Rangiku menarik paksa Toushiro dari belakang Gin. Toushiro yang ketakutan meronta melepaskan diri dari Rangiku. Tetapi Rangiku malah mencengkram lengannya dengan keras hingga membuatnya kesakitan, "Ayo Toushiro... kita tidak butuh orang seperti dia untuk merawatmu. Mulai sekarang akulah yang akan merawatmu," kata Rangiku sambil menarik paksa Toushiro pergi dari apartement Gin.

"Tidak..." kata Toushiro ketakutan sambil mencoba melepaskan diri dari cengkraman tangan Rangiku. Ia baru kali ini melihat Rangiku. Ia masih belum mengenal Rangiku dan mempercayainya, "Oto-san... tolong aku," mata Toushiro mulai berair. Wajahnya terlihat kalau ia kesakitan.

"Ran... kau menyakitinya dan membuatnya takut," kata Gin mencoba menolong Toushiro.

"Dia anakku..." jawab Rangiku sambil mengirim death glare kepada Gin. Tak mungkin ia akan melepaskan anak yang selama ini tak pernah ia ketahui keberadaannya. Bagian dari dirinya yang selama ini menghilang, bagian dari jiwanya yang dicuri darinya. Sekarang ini sudah tidak akan ada orang yang akan memisahkan mereka. Tidak mungkin ia akan melepaskannya untuk kedua kalinya.

"Dia juga anakku, Ran..." kata Gin sambil merengut kepada Rangiku.

"Lepaskan... aku tidak mau pergi," kata Toushiro dengan nada memohon. Walaupun belum lama mengenal dan tinggal bersama Gin, tetapi ia bisa merasakan kasih sayang Gin kepada dirinya yang membuatnya nyaman dan merasa aman berada di dekat Gin. Wajah Toushiro terlihat seperti ingin menangis. Ia benar-benar tidak mau pergi dari sisi Gin. Ia menyayangi Gin sebagaimana Gin menyayanginya. Melihat hal itu, Rangiku melepaskan tangan Toushiro walaupun hatinya merasa sangat berat.

Setelah Rangiku melepaskan tangannya, Toushiro langsung berlari dan memeluk Gin dengan erat, "Ran?" tanya Gin khawatir melihat wajah Rangiku yang tampak terluka karena anaknya lebih memilih Gin dari pada dirinya.

"Jangan kira aku akan menyerah, Gin. Aku pasti akan mendapatkan anakku kembali ke sisiku," kata Rangiku. Setelah menatap Toushiro yang memeluk Gin sambil gemetaran beberapa saat, Rangiku berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan Toushiro dengan Gin.

Setelah Rangiku menghilang dari pandangannya, Gin membenamkan wajahnya di telapak tanganya sedih, 'Kenapa seperti ini,' tanya Gin dalam hati, 'aku sudah lama menahan diri karena ingin melihatmu bahagia, Ran. Kau pasti akan merasa sangat sedih kalau terjadi sesuatu kepada anak kita. Aku ingin melihatmu tersenyum, aku tidak ingin melihatmu bersedih dan marah. Makanya aku selama ini menahan diriku dan bersabar menyembunyikan Toushiro dari Aizen walaupun aku merasa sangat sakit karena aku sangat ingin memeluknya. Aku mengorbankan segalanya hanya demi hari ini. Kenapa kau tidak mau mengerti, Ran?'

"Oto-san," Toushiro mulai menangis sambil memeluk Gin. Ia masih ketakutan karena ada orang yang tidak di kenalnya mau memisahkannya dengan ayahnya.

Gin mengelus-elus rambut putih Toushiro, "Shhh... tidak ada yang perlu kau takutkan, Toushiro," kata Gin mencoba menenangkan anaknya. Dalam hati Gin bertanya kenapa Toushiro harus memiliki warna rambut yang sama dengannya yang membuatnya begitu mirip dengannya. Gin merasa jauh lebih baik kalau Toushiro lebih mirip dengan Rangiku. Ia adalah orang yang sangat keji. Dia tega memisahkan bayi yang baru lahir dari ibunya. Gin tidak mau Toushiro tumbuh menjadi orang yang jahat sepertinya. Akan lebih baik kalau Toushiro tumbuh menjadi orang yang baik dan ceria seperti Rangiku.

"Shhh... Toushiro, jangan menangis. Kalau kau menangis, aku..." tiba-tiba Gin merasakan air matanya mulai mengalir di pipinya mengingat kenangan buruk yang ia lalu selama ini dan harus ia pendam sendiri dan juga kekecewaannya karena Rangiku tak mau mengerti keadaanya. Gin jatuh berlutut di hadapan Toushiro. Lalu dengan erat ia memeluk Toushiro seperti tak akan ada hari esok, dan menangis di pundaknya. Ia tahu itu akan membuatnya terlihat sangat lemah dihadapan Toushiro. Bagaimana ia bisa menjadi orang tua yang baik bagi kalau ia hatinya sangat lemah dan semudah itu jatuh. Tetapi Gin merasakan sakit yang teramat di dalam dadanya. Ia merasakan hatinya seperti hancur berkeping-keping. Pengorbananya selama ini menjadi sia-sia. Ia ingin melepas semua kesedihannya. Biarkan ini menjadi yang terakhir ia menangis di hadapan Toushiro. kali ini saja...

* * *

Hua... chappy ini bener-bener sulit banget d tulis...T.T

Kalau feelnya kurang terasa, gomen ya mina...

Tapi kusa udah berjuang sebisa kusa, walaupun kusa sendiri pinginnya chappy ini menjadi chappy yang benar-benar mengharukan dan bisa membuat orang yang membacanya tersentuh

Tapi akhirnya chappy ini menjadi chappy yang paling menyedihkan bagi kusa... T.T

Menyedihkan, karena kusa ga bisa mengungkapkan kesedihan dan kekecewaan Rangiku ketika ia tahu Gin membohonginnya

Menyedihkan, karena kusa ga bisa ngungkapin betapa kecewanya Gin kerena Rangiku tidak mau mengerti keadaanya.

Sebagai author, kusa benar-benar menyedihkan...T.T hiks...srottt... *digaplok reader*

Kusa udah usaha, sekarang kusa minta reviewnya...XD

Mind to review?

-kusanagi-


	5. Chapter 5 Rangiku side

Disclaimer: BLEACH punya Tite kubo

**For The Dearest**

Chapter: 5

Orihime baru saja selesai mandi ketika seseorang mengetuk pintu apartementnya. Ketika ia membukanya seorang wanita berambut pirang berdiri di depan pintu apartementnya, "Rangiku-san?" kata Orihime dengan nada setengah terkejut. Ia tahu kalau Rangiku akan datang ke dunia manusia untuk bertemu Toushiro. Tetapi ia tidak menduga akan melihatnya secepat ini.

Rangiku hanya berdiri di depan pintu Orihime sambil menatap kebawah. Karena khawatir, akhirnya Orihime bertanya pada Rangiku, "Ada apa Rangiku-san?" tanya Orihime dengan nada khawatir. Lalu tiba-tiba saja Rangiku memeluk Orihime sangat erat, "Rangiku-san? Ada apa?" tanya Orihime bertambah khawatir karena merasakan sang fukutaichou yang ceria menangis di pundaknya. Baru kali ini Orihime melihat Rangiku seperti itu.

Dengan hanya mendengar suara isak-tangis fukutaichou yang selalu ceria itu, perasaan Orihime menjadi sangat sedih. Rangiku menangis seperti sangat terluka. Lalu Orihime segera menuntun sang fukutaichou berambut pirang masuk kedalam apartementnya dan mengajaknya duduk di sofa di ruang tamunya. Orihime membiarkan Rangiku menagis di pundaknya sampai ia tenang dan menanyakan apa yang sebenarnya yang terjadi hingga membuatnya menangis seperti itu.

Orihime sedikit tahu tentang apa yang terjadi di antara di antara Rangiku, Gin juga Toushiro dari percakapan Rukia dan Ichigo. Tetapi ia tidak pernah menayakan secara detail kepada Ichigo dan Rukia karena ia merasa tidak sopan jika ia terlalu ingin tahu masalah orang lain. Setelah Rangiku mulai tenang dan berhenti menangis, Orihime bertanya lagi kepada Rangiku, "Rangiku-san, apa yang terjadi? Apa kau mau membicarakannya pada ku?" tanya Orihime. Ia tidak mau memaksa Rangiku menceritakan apa yang terjadi karena ia takut membuat Rangiku sedih lagi.

Rangiku menghapus ari matanya dengan tissu yang Orihime berikan kepadanya, "Kalau kau tidak mau menceritakannya, kau tidak perlu bercerita kepadaku," kata Orihime dengan panik. Ia takut menggangu Rangiku dan membuatnya tidak nyaman.

"Tidak apa-apa Orihime, aku butuh seseorang untuk membicarakan masalahku," kata Rangiku. lalu setelah itu ia menceritakan kepada Orihime tentang hubungannya dengan Gin, tentang Toushiro, juga tentang Gin yang selama ini berbohong dan memisahkannya ia dengan bayinya. Selama mendengarkan cerita Rangiku, Orihime menangis. Ia bisa mengerti perasaan Rangiku sebagai seorang ibu yang di pisahkan oleh bayinya tanpa pernah melihatnya sekalipun. Walaupun sebenarnya anaknya selalu berada di dekatnya, Rangiku tidak pernah tahu kalau ia adalah anaknya sendiri.

Setelah menceritakan semuanya kepada Orihime, Perasaan Rangiku membaik. Tanpa ia sadari jam sudah menunjukan pukul dua pagi. Lalu Orihime dan Rangiku segera pergi tidur karena besok Orihime harus pergi sekolah. Untuk sementara Rangiku akan menginap di apartement Orihime.

~H~

Rangiku menatap lagit. Matanya mulai gelap dan badannya terasa lemah karena ia terlalu lapar, 'apakah aku akan mati?' tanya Rangiku dalam hati. Ketika ia sedang berpikir seperti itu, tiba-tiba seseorang menyodorkan makanan kedalam mulutnya. Dia adalah seorang anak laki-laki berambut silver keungu-unguan. Ia itu terlihat seperti seumuran dengannya. Anak laki-laki itu tersenyum kepadanya, senyuman yang terlihat licik. Tetapi Rangiku tak melihatnya seperti itu, "Kau pingsan karna kau laparkan? Kau sama sepertiku, kau pasti memiliki reiatsu," kata anak laki-laki itu.

"Aku tidak tahu, tiba-tiba saja aku ada di sini," jawab Rangiku lemah. Lalu ia mengambil makanan itu dari tangan anak laki-laki itu. Rangiku mengenali makanan yang di berikan anak laki-laki itu adalah dried persimmon. Lalu dengan senang Rangiku memakannya, "Siapa nama mu?" tanya anak itu.

"Rangiku, Matsumoto Rangiku," jawab Rangiku. lalu ia menatap anak laki-laki berambut silver itu, "Siapa namamu?" tanya Rangiku.

"Gin, namaku Ichimaru Gin," jawab anak itu.

Rangiku mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Gin? Nama yang aneh..."

...

"Ran... aku membawa makanan lagi," teriak Gin ketika ia kembali. Rangiku melihatnya membawa sekeranjang penuh dried persimmon. Entah dari mana Gin mendapatkannya, Rangiku tidak pernah menayakan kepadanya. Tetapi sejak Gin pertama kali memberikan dried persimmon kepadanya, Rangiku jadi sangat menyukai makan itu.

Sejak mereka pertama kali bertemu, Rangiku memutuskan untuk ikut bersama Gin. Sekarang ini mereka berdua tinggal di sebuah rumah tua yang di tinggalkan oleh pemiliknya. Waktu pertama kali menemukan rumah itu sudah sangat kotor dan atapnya bocor. Tetapi Gin memperbaikinya hingga tempat itu nyaman untuk mereka huni. Rumah itu tidak besar, tetapi cukup luas untuk mereka huni berdua.

Gin meletakkan keranjang yang di bawanya kelantai lalu mendekati tungku perapian yang menyala. Udara di luar sekarang sangat dingin karena sudah mendekati musim dingin. Gin mengosok-gosokan tangannya di depan perapian. Menyadari Gin sedikit gemetaran karena kedinginan, Rangiku melepaskan selimut yang ia gunakan untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya dan meletakkannya di pundak Gin. Mereka hanya mempunyai satu selimut dan itu untuk Rangiku.

Gin menatap Rangiku dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya kepada, "Kau lebih membutuhkannya," kata Rangiku sambil tersenyum. Lalu perhatian Gin kembali kepada perapian yang mulai padam karena kehabisan bahan bakar. Lalu Gin mengambil ranting dan memasukannya kedalam api. Karena sudah mendekati musim dingin, kayu dan ranting kering sulit di dapatkan, begitu juga dengan bahan makanan. Oleh karena itu mereka menghematnya sehemat mungkin.

Setelah selimutnya lepas dari tubuhnya, Rangiku merasakan hawa dingin menerpa tubuhnya. lalu ia mendekati perapian dan duduk di sebelah Gin. Rangiku menatap Gin. Pada hal ia berada di dalam rumah. Tetapi ia merasakan kedinginan. Bagaimana dengan Gin? Ia harus pergi mencari makanan dan kayu bakar hanya dengan selemar pakaian di tubuhnya. Ia pasti sangat kedinginan.

"Ada apa Ran?" tanya Gin. Tanpa ia sadari ia sudah terus-menerus menatap Gin, "Uh'uh... tidak apa-apa," jawab Rangiku panik. Ia malu Gin mendapatinya sedang menatapnya. Lalu Rangiku menyadari Gin membuka matanya. Semenjak tinggal bersama, baru kali ini Rangiku melihat Gin membuka matanya, mata emerald pucat yang indah.

Rangiku terpesona oleh warna mata Gin. Bahkan setelah Gin menutup matanya lagi, Rangiku terus menatapnya sampai Gin menyodorkan dried perimmon kepadanya, "Ini..." kata Gin. Lalu Rangiku mengambilnya dari tangan Gin dan memakannya. Tetapi dalam hati Rangiku merasa bersalah karena makanan itu Gin yang mencarinya dan ia hanya bisa mengabiskannya.

Angin dingin berhembus dari sela-sela dinding yang bolong hingga membuat Rangiku mengigil kedinginan. Gin yang menyadari itu lalu merangkul pundak Rangiku dan menyelimuti Rangiku dan dirinya dengan selimut di pundaknya.

Menyadari betapa dekatnya dirinya dan Gin, wajah Rangiku merona. Jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang. Tetapi ia merasa sangat nyaman berada di dekat Gin dan ingin terus berada di dekatnya. Tubuh Gin sangat hangat dan nyaman hingga membuatnya mengantuk , "Neh... Ran, kapan ulang tahunmu?" tanya Gin kepada Rangiku yang mulai tertidur. Sekarang ini kepala Rangiku berada di pundak Gin. Tanpa ia sadari, ia mencari posisi nyaman untuk tidur.

"Entahlah... aku tidak bisa mengingat apa-apa sampai aku bertemu denganmu," jawab Rangiku dengan mengantuk. Menyadari anak perempuan di sampingnya mulai tertidur, Gin memeluk pundaknya dan menariknya lebih dekat dengannya agar Rangiku agar bisa tidur dengan nyaman.

"Hm...begitu ya... kalau begitu aku akan memberikan hari ulang tahun untukmu," kata Gin. Rangiku menganguk, "hari saat kita bertemu adalah hari ulang tahunmu. Kita akan merayakannya setiap tahun, bagaimana?" tanya Gin. Tetapi anak perempuan di sampingnya tidak menjawab pertanyaanya. Gin menghela nafasnya menyadari Rangiku sudah tertidur. Lalu ia pun tidur sambil terus memeluk Rangiku. Dalam tidurnya Rangiku tersenyum dan bergumam, "Terima kasih, Gin..."

...

"Gin... kau mau kemana?" tanya Rangiku melihat Gin berdiri di tengah badai salju. Ia memegang kimono hitam di tangannya, shihakuso.

Gin menatap Rangiku dengan tatapan sedih, "Gin, kau mau kemana? Itu shihakuso kan? Dari mana kau menadapatkannya?" tanya Rangiku lagi. Air matanya mulai mengalir di pipinya karena orang yang paling ia sayangi akan pergi meningglakkannya sendiri. Ya... sendiri...

Gin membalikan badannya hingga punggungnya yang berhadapan dengan Rangiku, "Maafkan aku, Ran," kata Gin. Tangannya mengenggam erat shihakuso ditangannya, "Aku telah memutuskannya. Aku akan menjadi shinigami. Menjadi shinigami dan mengubah segalanya. Sehingga semuanya akan berakhir tanpa harus membuat Rangiku menangis," lalu Gin membalikan badanya dan tersenyum sedih kepada Rangiku, "Sampai jumpa lagi, Ran," setelah itu Gin menghilang di tengah badai salju.

"Gin tunggu, jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian!"teriak Rangiku sambil berlari ke arah Gin menghilang. Tetapi terlambat, ia sudah menghilang di tengah badai salju.

Rangiku jatuh berlutut di tengah badai salju dan menangis, "Apa maksudmu Gin? Aku tidak mengerti... aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau coba katakan kepadaku..."

...

Beberapa tahun kemudian Rangiku masuk ke akademy shinigami dan bertekat untuk menjadi shinigami. Jika ia menjadi shinigami maka ia akan bisa bertemu lagi dengan Gin. Setelah berjuang selama enam tahun di akademy, akhirnya hari yang ia nantikan tiba. Akhirnya dia lulus dari akademy dengan nilai yang tinggi, 'Dengan ini aku akan bisa bertemu lagi dengan Gin,' kata Rangiku senang dalam hati.

Upacara kelulusan... Setelah enam tahun lebih tidak bertemu dengan Gin, akhirnya Rangiku bisa melihat Gin lagi. Rangiku menyadari Gin sudah tumbuh menjadi dewasa begitu juga dengan dirinya. Tetapi dengan mudah ia bisa mengenali Gin. Rambut silver itu, senyum itu, juga mata emerald itu, Rangiku tidak mungkin bisa melupakannya. Walaupun tumbuh dan berubah seperti apapun, walau selama apapun, Rangiku tak akan mungkin bisa melupakannya.

Gin berdiri di belakang seorang pria berambut coklat dan mengenakan kacamata. Rangiku mengenali pria itu sebagai taichou divisi lima, Aizen Shosuke. Ya... sekarang Gin adalah fukutaichou divisi lima. Gin menatap kearah Rangiku... Gin menatapnya dengan mata emerald pucatnya yang indah... ia menatapnya...

Rangiku tersenyum, "Akhirnya... aku bisa bertemu lagi denganmu, Gin..."

...

"Rangiku, Matsumoto Rangiku..." seseorang memanggil Rangiku ketika ia sedang menuju divisi sepuluh tempatnya mengabdi sekarang. Lalu Rangiku membalikan badannya dan berhadapan dengan rubah peraknya, Ichimaru Gin. Suaranya berubah dan terdengar lebih dewasa. Terakhir ia mendengar suara Gin, suaranya masih suara anak-anak. Tetapi itu hal yang wajar karena Gin sudah tumbuh menjadi dewasa. Sekarang dia sudah jauh lebih tinggi darinya, "Kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Gin.

Mendengar pertanyaan Gin, Rangiku merasakan dadanya menjadi sesak. Tetapi Rangiku mencoba tidak menghiraukannya dan tersenyum, "Aku berada di sini tentu saja karena sekarang aku adalah shinigami," jawab Rangiku ceria.

Gin mengerutkan dahinya kepada Rangiku, "Bukan itu yang kutanyakan. Tetapi untuk apa kau menjadi shinigami dan datang kesini?" tanya Gin. Rangiku mengepalkan tangannya dan menundukan kepalanya. Apa Gin tidak senang bertemunya? Pada hal ia sudah menantikan untuk bertemu dengannya lagi. Rangiku tahu, walaupun menjadi shinigami, ia tidak pasti bisa berada terus di dekat Gin. Tetapi setidaknya ada kemungkinan ia bisa bertemu dan berbicara lagi dengan Gin. Oleh karena itulah Rangiku berjuang selama enam tahun di akademy shinigami. Tetapi Gin malah tidak senang dan bertanya seperti itu kepadanya, "Apa salah kalau aku ingin bertemu denganmu?" tanya Rangiku. pundaknya bergetar.

Gin memijat-mijat pangkal hidungnya, "Aku senang bisa bertemu lagi denganmu, Ran. Hanya saja..." Gin menyadari Rangiku terisak dan menatap Rangiku. Rangiku menangis, Air matanya mengalir di pipinya. Ia tidak bisa menahan kekecewaannya dan hendak berlari meninggalkan Gin.

Tetapi belum ia sempat berlari menjauh, Gin menangkap pergelangan tangannya, menariknya dan memeluknya dari belakang, "Maafkan aku, Ran. Aku ingin bertemu denganmu. Sangat ingin bertemu denganmu. Hanya saja sekarang ini..." Gin terdiam sejenak. Lalu ia membalikan tubuh Rangiku hingga berhadapan dengannya. Gin menghapus air mata dari pipi Rangiku, "Jangan menangis, Ran. Melihatmu menangis membuat hatiku sakit," kata gin lagi dengan wajah sangat sedih. Ia terlihat sangat terluka.

"Kenapa?" tanya Rangiku. Ia tidak bisa menatap Gin. Kenapa Gin begitu baik kepadanya? Itu membuatnya bertambah terluka karena Gin sudah menolak kehadarinyannya di Seireitei dan itu membuatnya ingin terus berada di dekat Gin.

Gin memegang pipi Rangiku hingga mata Rangiku bertatapan langsung dengannya. Gin menelus-elus pipinya dengan lembut. Hangat... ia tidak berubah... masih tetap hangat seperti dulu...

"Bukankan itu sudah jelas?" tanya Gin lembut. Rangiku menyadari wajahnya sangat dekat dengannya hingga ia bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Gin di wajahnya, "karena aku sangat mencintaimu, Ran," maka dengan itu Gin mencium Rangiku. Ciumanya lembut dan hangat. Lalu Rangiku mengangkat tangannya dan memeluk leher Gin. Ia pun mulai membalas ciuman Gin. Setelah bibir mereka berpisah, untuk beberapa saat mereka berdiri di tempat itu sambil berpelukan. Untuk sementara mereka ingin melepaskan kerinduan mereka selama ini.

...

Hubungan Gin dan Rangiku pun berkembang...

Mereka saling mencintai dan mengashi satu sama lain. Suatu hari Rangiku pun menyadari kalau dirinya mengandung. Ia mengandung anak Gin, orang yang paling dicintainya. Rangiku sangat bahagia mengetahuinya, begitu juga dengan Gin. Mereka berdua melalui hari-hari sambil menantikan kehadiran buah hati mereka. Rangiku sangat bahagia ketika ia merasakan janin yang di kandungnya terus tumbuh berkembang dan merasakan reiatsu bayi itu mulai muncul. Reiatsu yang besar untuk ukuran seorang janin. Karena masih berada dalam kandungan, reiatsu janinnya sama seperti miliknya.

Dan ketika kehamilanya mencapai lima bulan. Perkembangan kehamilan Rangiku pun mulai terlihat dan reiatsu anak dikandungannya bertambah besar. Gin membawanya keluar dari Seireitei. Gin mengatakan pada taichounya kalau Rangiku sedang menjalankan misi bersamanya sehingga ia tidak curiga dengan hilangnya Rangiku. Rangiku pernah bertanya kepada Gin kenapa ia membawanya keluar dari Seireitei dan menyembunyikan kehamilannya dari orang lain, Gin hanya menjawab itu demi keselamatan dirinya dan bayi mereka.

Di musim dingin, tanggal dua puluh Desember, saat kandungan Rangiku mencapai tujuh bulan ia terpeleset dan terjatuh. Air ketubannya pecah dan bayinya harus lahir bukan pada waktunya. Rangiku berjuang untuk melahirkan bayinya. Dan ketika ia sadar karena kelelahan waktu ia melahirkan, Rangiku mendapati Gin duduk di sebelahnya sambil memegang tangannya. Wajahnya terlihat begitu sedih. Kerongkongan Rangiku terasa sangat kering. Tetapi ia memaksa untuk bertanya kepada Gin, "Gin... mana anak kita?" tanya Rangiku lemah.

Gin tidak bisa menatap Rangiku, "Maaf Ran..." jawab Gin dengan nada sedih.

Rangiku mengerti apa yang Gin katakan kepadanya. Tetapi ia tidak mau mengakuinya, "Gin...mana anak kita?" tanya Rangiku lagi. Suaranya bertambah tinggi dan matanya mulai berair, "Maaf Ran... aku tidak bisa menolongnya. Dia terlalu lemah dan meninggal begitu ia di lahirkan..."

"Bohong! kau bohongkan Gin?" tanya Rangiku dengan suara memohon kalau Gin mengatakan bahwa semua itu adalah kebohongan. Gin tidak menjawab. Ia menundukkan kepalanya. Rangiku memaksakan tubuhnya yang lemah duduk dan mengguncang-guncangkan pundak Gin, "Jawab aku Gin , kau bohongkan?"

Gin menggelengkan kepalanya. Lalu ia merasakan tubuh Rangiku melemah. Gin memeluknya dengan erat. Rangiku menangis sejadi-jadinya di dada Gin. Ia berharap semua itu tidak pernah terjadi. Ia berharap semua itu hanya mimpi dan ketika ia terbangun semuanya baik-baik saja. Hanya mimpi...

~H~

Rangiku terbangun dari tidurnya dengan tersentak kaget. Ia merasakan air matanyanya mengalir di pipinya. Untuk sementara waktu Rangiku tetap berada di tempat tidurnya sambil terus menangis. Ia memimpikan tentang masa lalunya yang meyenangkan tetapi juga sangat menyedihkan, 'Itu mimpi... kenapa terasa begitu nyata...' tanya Rangiku dalam hati.

Setelah air matanya berhenti, Rangiku bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan menuju dapur. Ia melihat Orihime sudah memakai seragamnya dan sedang memasak sesuatu, "Ohayou... Rangiku-san,"sapa Orihime ketika melihat Rangiku. ia tidak perlu menanyakan bagaimana tidur Rangiku tadi malam karena Orihime sudah bisa menebaknya dengan melihat mata Rangiku yang membengkak. Rangiku tidur sambil menangis.

Lalu Orihime meletakkan gelas berisi cairan hitam kental dihadapan Rangiku, "Itu minuman penambah semangat. Aku membuatnya dengan resep khusus," kata Orihime sambil tersenyum. Lalu tanpa ragu-ragu Rangiku meminumnya, dan matanya pun terbelalak, "Wuah... rasanya sangat enak!" kata Rangiku dengan ceria.

Orihime tersenyum melihat Rangiku kembali ceria, "Benarkan!" Kata Orihime dengan tak kalah ceria, "aku memasukan stawberry, air lemon, jus mangga, wasabi, susu, kuning telur, jahe, bubuk cabe, pisang, madu, gingseng dan untuk menambah cita rasa aku menambahkan saus spageti. Sudah kuduga kau pasti akan menyukainya."

Rangiku meminum minuman khusus Orihime dengan senang. Lalu Orihime melihat jam tangannya dan menyadari kalau ia harus pergi sekolah, "Rangiku-san, aku harus segera berangkat sekolah," kata Orihime sambil mengambil tasnya, "aku sudah membuatkan sarapan khusus untukmu. Aku pergi ya..." teriak Orihime. Tetapi begitu ia akan pergi, Rangiku memanggilnya, "Tunggu dulu...Orihime-chan."

Orihime pun membalikan badannya dan bertatapan dengan Rangiku yang berwajah serius. Dengan nada serius Rangikupun bertanya pada Orihime, "Kau tahu di mana Gin bekerja kan?"

~H~

Nya~... chappy 5 kelar...XD

Kalau di chappy ini kusa menceritakan masa lalu Rangiku dan gin dari sudut pandang Rangiku, maka di chappy epan akan kusa ceritakan masa lalu mereka dari sudut pandang Gin

Cerita masa lalu mereka agak berbeda dengan versi asli BLEACH, tapi kusa juga masukin beberapa bagian dari manganya juga

Ada kata-kata Gin yang kusa suka...=3

Kata-kata dia yang diucapin kepada Rangiku waktu dia mau pergi, "_I've decided. I'm going to become a Shinigami. Become a Shinigami and change things. So that they'll end...without Rangiku having to cry (_Aku telah memutuskannya. Aku akan menjadi shinigami. Menjadi shinigami dan mengubah segalanya. Sehingga semuanya akan berakhir tanpa harus membuat Rangiku menangis)"...artinya itu kali yak...XD

Yosh... kusa udah usaha... sekarang yang mau fanfic ini tetep lanjut, review...XD

Mind to review?

-kusanagi-


	6. Chapter 6 Gin side

Disclaimer: BLEACH punya Tite kubo

**For The Dearest**

Setelah Rangiku menghilang dari pandangannya, Gin membenamkan wajahnya di telapak tanganya sedih, 'Kenapa seperti ini,' tanya Gin dalam hati, 'aku sudah lama menahan diri karena ingin melihatmu bahagia, Ran. Kau pasti akan merasa sangat sedih kalau terjadi sesuatu kepada anak kita. Aku ingin melihatmu tersenyum, aku tidak ingin melihatmu bersedih dan marah. Makanya aku selama ini menahan diriku dan bersabar menyembunyikan Toushiro dari Aizen walaupun aku merasa sangat sakit karena aku sangat ingin memeluknya. Aku mengorbankan segalanya hanya demi hari ini. Kenapa kau tidak mau mengerti, Ran?'

Chapter: 6

Gin manatap Toushiro yang tertidur di pangkuannya. Setelah mengalami kejadian yang mengejutkan seperti tadi, Gin bersyukur putranya bisa tertidur dengan pulas. Ia khawatir Toushiro akan mengalami syok dengan perlakuan kasar Rangiku yang ingin memisahkan Toushiro dengannya. Untungnya kejadian itu tidak berpengaruh terhadap Toushiro.

Gin mengelus-elus rambut putih Toushiro. Beberapa saat setelah Rangiku meninggalkan apartementnya, Gin menjelaskan kepada Toushiro kalau wanita yang datang tadi adalah ibunya, orang yang telah melahirkannya. Toushiro adalah anak dengan kecerdasan luar biasa. Tanpa harus menjelaskan banyak, Toushiro bisa mengerti apa yang Gin katakan kepadanya.

Saat Gin bertanya pada Toushiro apakah ia marah kepada Rangiku, Toushiro menggelengkan kepalanya dan sambil tersenyum polos ia mengatakan kalau ia tidak marah sedikitpun pada Rangiku. Gin tersenyum. Dalam hati dia bersyukur Toushiro adalah anak yangmemiliki hati yang baik seperti Rangiku yang mau memaafkan Rangiku, dan menerimanya sebagai ibunya mengingat perlakuan kasar Rangiku kepadanya.

Gin merasa mengantuk, tetapi ia tidak bisa tertidur. Gin memejamkan matanya dan mengingat masa lalunya bersama Rangiku...

~H~

"Ran... aku membawa makanan lagi," teriak Gin ketika ia kembali. Ia membawa sekeranjang penuh dried persimmon bersamanya. Gin sangat menyukai dried persimmon, begitu juga Rangiku. Sejak pertama kali ia memberikan dried persimmon kepada Rangiku, kelihatannya Rangiku jadi sangat menyukai makan itu. Tetapi karena saat ini sudah mendekati musim dingin, dried persimmon jadi sangat sulit didapatkan. Walau begitu, ia sudah memastikan akan ada persediaan dried persimmon untuknya dan Rangiku selama musim dingin.

Rangiku menatapnya dengan mata birunya yang indah. Sejak mereka pertama kali bertemu, Rangiku memutuskan untuk ikut bersama Gin. Kerena selama ini dia selalu hidup sendiri dan kesepian, maka dengan senang ia menerima Rangiku. Rangiku sendiri tak mengingat apa pun sampai ia menemukannya dan tidak tahu kemana ia harus pergi. Mereka adalah anak-anak kesepian dan tidak mempunyai tempat tinggal tetap. Maka dengan hidup bersama, mereka menjadi saling melengkapi satu sama lain.

Sekarang ini mereka berdua tinggal di sebuah rumah tua yang di tinggalkan oleh pemiliknya. Waktu pertama kali menemukan rumah itu, rumah itu sangat berantakkan dan atapnya bocor. Tetapi kemudian ia memperbaikinya hingga tempat itu menjadi nyaman untuk mereka huni. Rumah itu tidak besar, tetapi cukup luas untuk mereka huni berdua.

Gin meletakkan keranjang yang di bawanya kelantai lalu mendekati tungku perapian yang menyala. Kemudian ia mengosok-gosokan tangannya di depan perapian untuk membuatnya menjadi hangat. Karena terlalu lama berada di luar rumah, Gin merasakan tangannya menjadi kaku. Udara di luar sekarang menjadi sangat dingin karena sudah mendekati musim dingin. Gin merasakan tubuhnya sedikit gemetaran karena kedinginan, tetapi kemudian ia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat di pundaknya.

Rangiku melepaskan selimut yang pakainya dan meletakkannya di pundaknya. Ia kemudian mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap Rangiku dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya kepada, "Kau lebih membutuhkannya," kata Rangiku sambil tersenyum. Mereka hanya mempunyai satu selimut, dan Gin memberikanya untuk Rangiku. Mereka tidak mempunyai uang untuk membeli selimut yang lain. Walaupun mereka mendapatkan uang, mereka menggunakannya untuk membeli makanan.

Lalu perhatian Gin kembali kepada perapian yang mulai padam karena kehabisan bahan bakar. Lalu ia mengambil ranting dan memasukannya kedalam api agar api tidak padam dan membuat suhu dalam rumah tetap hangat. Gin berusaha menghematnya penggunaan kayu bakar sehemat mungkin. Karena sudah mendekati musim dingin, kayu dan ranting untuk bahan bakar mulai sulit didapatkan. Makananpun sudah jarang bisa ia temukan.

Angin dingin berhembus dari sela-sela dinding yang bolong. Lalu Gin menyadari Rangiku menatapnya dengan tatapan sedih. Gin membuka matanya karena khawati, "Ada apa Ran?" tanya Gin, "Uh'uh... tidak apa-apa," jawab Rangiku sambil mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Wajahnya sedikit merona.

Melihat wajah Rangiku merona, Gin merasakan wajahnya pun ikut merona. Rangiku terlihat sangat imut ketika wajahnya merona. Rangiku terus menatapnya. Gin takut Rangiku menyadari dirinya merona. Lalu Gin mengambil dried persimmon untuk mengalihkan perhatian Rangiku dan menyodorkan kepadanya, "Ini..." kata Gin. Lalu Rangiku mengambil dried persimmon itu dari tangannya dan memakannya, 'Syukurlah Rangiku tidak menyadarinya,' kata Gin dalam hati.

Angin dingin berhembus dari sela-sela dinding yang bolong lagi dan membuat Rangiku mengigil kedinginan. Gin yang menyadari itu lalu merangkul pundak Rangiku dan menyelimuti Rangiku dan dirinya dengan selimut di pundaknya.

Gin tahu wajahnya pasti sangat merah saat ini. Tetapi ia merasa sangat nyaman berada di dekat Rangiku dan ingin terus berada di dekatnya. Lalu untuk menghilangkan suasana kaku di antara dirinya dan Rangiku, Gin bertanya pada Rangiku, "Neh... Ran, kapan ulang tahunmu?" Ia berusaha berbicara dengan nada seperti biasanya walaupun jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang.

Gin merasakan rangiku bergeser dari posisinya semula mendekat kepadanya. Sekarang ini kepala Rangiku berada di pundak Gin. Kelihatanya gadis di pelukannya mengantuk dan mencari posisi nyaman untuknya tidur, "Entahlah... aku tidak bisa mengingat apa-apa sampai aku bertemu denganmu," jawab Rangiku dengan nada mengantuk. Lalu Gin memeluk pundaknya dan menariknya lebih dekat dengannya agar Rangiku agar bisa tidur dengan nyaman.

"Hm...begitu ya... kalau begitu aku akan memberikan hari ulang tahun untukmu," kata Gin. Lalu ia merasakan Rangiku menganguk, "hari saat kita bertemu adalah hari ulang tahunmu. Kita akan merayakannya setiap tahun, bagaimana?" tanya Gin. Tetapi anak perempuan di sampingnya tidak menjawab pertanyaanya. Gin menghela nafasnya menyadari Rangiku sudah tertidur. Lalu ia pun tidur sambil terus memeluk tersenyum saat gadis di pundaknya bergumam, "Terima kasih, Gin..." dalam tidurnya.

...

"Gin... kau mau kemana?" tanya Rangiku. Sekarang ini mereka sedang berada di tengah badai salju. Gin memegang kimono hitam di tangannya, shihakuso. Itu adalah shihakuso milik shinigami yang hendak menyerang mereka. Ia membunuh shinigami itu dan mengambil shihakusonya. Untungnya Rangiku masih tertidur, sehingga ia tidak perlu melihatnya membunuh shinigami itu.

Rangiku menatapnya dengan tatapan sedih, "Gin, kau mau kemana? Itu shihakuso kan? Dari mana kau menadapatkannya?" tanya Rangiku lagi. Air matanya mulai mengalir di pipinya. Melihat air mata Rangiku, hatinya menjadi sakit. Lalu ia membalikan badannya hingga punggungnya yang berhadapan dengan Rangiku. Ia takut... ia takut kalau ia melihat Rangiku menangis, ia tidak akan bisa pergi meninggalkannya. Tetapi ia telah memutuskannya. Ia harus melakukannya demi kebaikan Rangiku. Gin tahu, cepat atau lambat shinigami yang lain pasti akan datang dan menyerang mereka lagi.

Gin tahu siapa yang memerintahkan para shinigami itu. Aizen Shosuke, seorang shinigami tingkat fukutaichou. Aizen tertarik dengan reiatsunya yang tinggi dan kecerdasan dirinya. Dia mengajaknya menjadi shinigami dan menjadi anak buahnya. Gin merasakan orang itu sangat berbahaya juga mempunyai maksud buruk. Gin menolak ajakannya menjadi shinigami. Ia tidak mau meninggalkan Rangiku sendirian. Tetapi Aizen mengancam akan menyakiti Rangiku jika ia menolak ajakannya. Demi melindungi Rangiku, ia harus pergi... menjadi shinigami...

"Maafkan aku, Ran," kata Gin. Tangannya gemetar mengenggam erat shihakuso ditangannya, "Aku telah memutuskannya. Aku akan menjadi shinigami. Menjadi shinigami dan mengubah segalanya. Sehingga semuanya akan berakhir tanpa harus membuat Rangiku menangis," Gin membalikan badannya dan tersenyum sedih kepada Rangiku, "Sampai jumpa lagi, Ran."

Di tengah badai salju, sayup-sayup Gin mendengar Rangiku memanggil-manggil namanya . Walaupun hatinya terasa sakit, Gin terus berlari menjauh di tengah badai salju. Dalam hati Gin benar-benar tidak ingin meninggalkan Rangiku sendirian. Ia menyayangi rangiku... sangat menyayanginya. Ia ingin terus berada di sampingnya dan melihatnya tersenyum. Tetapi kalau ia tidak pergi, Aizen pasti akan mengirim anak buahnya untuk menyakiti Rangiku. Gin tidak ingin senyum Rangiku pudar. Maafkan aku, Ran. Tetapi aku melakukan semua ini demi kebaikanmu... selamat tinggal...

...

Upacara kelulusan... ritual yang pasti terjadi setiap tahunnya untuk menyambut kedatangan shinigami baru di gotei tiga belas. Sekarang ini Gin adalah fukutaichou divisi lima. Oleh karena itu ia harus menghadiri acara itu. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya ia berdiri di belakang orang yang paling di bencinya, Aizen Shosuke, taichou divisi lima.

Entah sudah berapa tahun berlalu sejak Gin meninggalkan Rangiku. Setelah cukup lama berada di dekat Aizen, Gin mempelajari kalau Aizen berencana mengkhianati dan menguasai Soul Society.

Selama itu Gin terus merindukan Rangiku. Ia terus mengingat senyum, dan wajah ceria gadis berambut pirang itu. Ia ingin segera bertemu Rangiku lagi. Tetapi Kalau ia menemuinya, Gin tahu Rangiku tak akan membiarkannya pergi lagi dan mengikutinya kemanapun ia pergi. Jalan yang ia tapaki sekarang ini bukanlah jalan yang cocok untuk orang yang baik seperti Rangiku. Karena Jalan itu adalah jalan kotor yang berbahaya dan penuh pengkianatan. Lebih baik kalau Rangiku tidak ada disisinya. Dengan begitu, ia tidak akan pernah terlibat dalam masalahnya dan terjauh dari bahaya.

Gin berharap semuanya segera berakhir. Tetapi ketika semuanya berakhir, Gin tahu ia akan berakhir di Soukyoku Hill. Gin tidak bisa mundur karena Aizen akan melakukan sesuatu yang buruk kepada Rangiku. Tetapi ia juga tidak ingin rencana Aizen terwujud. Sekarang ini Gin tak mungkin bisa mengalahkan dan membunuh Aizen. Tetapi ia telah memutuskannya. Ia akan melakukan apa pun demi melindungi orang yang paling di sayanginya. Ia akan terus mengikuti mengikuti Aizen sampai ia menemukan kesempatan membunuh Aizen.

Ketika upacara kelulusan di mulai, Gin merasakan reiatsu yang sangat familar baginya. Dalam waktu yang bersamaan Gin merasakan sangat bahagia dan khawatir, 'Rangiku? Apa mungkin? Tidak... Rangiku tidak mungkin berada di sini. Dia tak seharusnya berada di sini,' kata Gin dalam hati. Ia merasa sangat bahagia karena bisa bertemu kembali dengan Rangiku, tetapi ia juga merasa khawatir karena Rangiku akan berada dalam bahaya di Seireitei. Untuk meyakinkanya, Gin mengalihkan pandangnya kearah reiatsu itu berasal dan terbelalak melihat Rangiku berdiri di tengah-tengah para siswa yang lulus sambil menatap kearahnya.

'Rangiku? tidak mungkin...' teriak Gin dalam hati. Dengan khawatir Gin mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke arah Aizen. kelihatanya Aizen pun menyadari keberadaan Rangiku. Ia tersenyum... Aizen tersenyum sangat licik...

...

Setelah upacara kelulusan selesai dan para siswa mulai menuju divisi mereka masing-masing, Aizen menepuk pundak Gin yang terpaku di tempatnya, "Apa kau tidak ingin menemuinya?" tanya Aizen. Suaranya sangat lembut tetapi bagi Gin suara Aizen terdengar seperti kutukan di telinganya.

Gin tersentak kaget, "Ha..hai..." kata Gin gugup.

"Baiklah...kalau begitu aku akan kembali terlebih dahulu ke divisi lima untuk menyambut anggota baru kita," kata Aizen sambil beranjak pergi, tetapi tak jauh ia membalikan badannya lagi dan menatap Gin dengan tatapan sinis, "ah iya, aku tidak perlu mengawasimu dan mengkhawatirkanmu tersesat sekarang. Karena sejauh apapun kau tersesat, kau pasti berusaha menemukan jalan kembali kepadaku. Ya kan, Gin?"

Walaupun Gin sangat membencinya, Gin membungkukkan badannya kepada Aizen, "Hai... ," kata Gin. Lalu setelah Aizen benar-benar pergi, Gin mengepalkan tangannya. Ia merasa sangat marah. Aizen menggunakan keberadaan Rangiku untuk mengikat dirinya agar tidak pernah bisa mengkhianatinya. Kali ini dia benar-benar tidak bisa lari dari Aizen dan tidak bisa mundur selangkahpun. Aizen... suatu saat aku akan membunuhmu...

...

"Rangiku, Matsumoto Rangiku..." panggil Gin ketika melihat Rangiku sedang menuju divisi sepuluh tempatnya barunya mengabdi. Lalu gadis berambut pirang itu membalikan badannya kepadanya.

Rangiku tumbuh menjadi gadis dewasa. Secara fisik tentu saja ia banyak berubah. Walau begitu ia tetap Rangiku yang ia kenal. Dalam hati Gin takut dengan reaksi Rangiku ketika berhadapannya, ia takut Rangiku akan marah karena dirinya telah meninggalkannya. Tapi...

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanyan Gin kepada Rangiku.

Rangiku tersenyum, "Aku berada di sini tentu saja karena sekarang aku adalah shinigami," jawab Rangiku ceria. Syukurlah Rangiku tidak marah karena dirinya pergi meninggalkannya. Tetapi mengingat bahaya dalam Seireitei. Gin tidak bisa menahan diri dari mengerutkan dahinya, "Bukan itu yang kutanyakan. Tetapi untuk apa kau menjadi shinigami dan datang kesini?" tanyanya. Entah bagaimana ekspresinya sekarang ini, ia harap wajahnya tidak menunjukkan kalau ia tidak ingin bertemu dengan Rangiku. Ia tidak mau Rangiku kecewa.

"Apa salah kalau aku ingin bertemu denganmu?" tanya Rangiku sedih.

Gin memijat-mijat pangkal hidungnya. Ia merasa sangat senang bertemu Rangiku, tetapi ia juga merasa kecewa Rangiku menjadi shinigami. Menjadi shinigami berarti akan berada dalam bahaya dan terancam nyawanya setiap saat. Bukan saja hanya karena bertarung dengan hollow, tetapi juga karena Aizen, "Aku senang bisa bertemu lagi denganmu, Ran. Hanya saja..." Gin menyadari Rangiku terisak dan menatap Rangiku. Rangiku menangis, Air matanya mengalir di pipinya. Melihat air mata Rangiku, hati Gin menjadi sangat sakit.

Rangiku berlari meninggalkan Gin. Tetapi belum Rangiku sempat berlari menjauh, Gin menangkap pergelangan tangannya, menariknya dan memeluknya dari belakang, "Maafkan aku, Ran. Aku ingin bertemu denganmu. Sangat ingin bertemu denganmu. Hanya saja sekarang ini..." Gin terdiam sejenak. Ia tidak bisa mengatakanya... Ia tidak bisa mengatakanya kalau sekarang ini ia terikat oleh Aizen. Kalau sampai Rangiku tahu ia terikat oleh Aizen, Rangiku pun pasti akan mengikutinya dan terlibat dalam rencana pengkhianatan Aizen. Gin tak mau Rangiku terlibat dalam rencana kotor itu. Ia tidak mau nantinya Rangiku dikejar-kejar oleh Soul Society karena berkhianat dan berakhir di Soukyoku Hill sama sepertinya.

Gin membalikan tubuh Rangiku hingga berhadapan dengannya dan menghapus air mata dari pipi Rangiku, "Jangan menangis, Ran. Melihatmu menangis membuat hatiku sakit," kata Gin sangat sedih, "Kenapa?" tanya Rangiku. Ia mau menatap dirinya. Gin memegang pipi Rangiku hingga mata Rangiku bertatapan langsung dengannya. Gin menelus-elus pipinya dengan lembut. Hangat... ia tidak berubah... masih tetap hangat seperti dulu...

"Bukankan itu sudah jelas?" tanya Gin lembut. Biarlah hanya saat ini aku ingin melupakan segala bahaya yang ada dan Aizen, "karena aku sangat mencintaimu, Ran," maka dengan itu Gin mencium Rangiku. Ciumanya lembut dan hangat. Lalu Rangiku mengangkat tangannya dan memeluk leher Gin. Ia pun mulai membalas ciuman Gin. Setelah bibir mereka berpisah, untuk beberapa saat mereka berdiri di tempat itu sambil berpelukan. Untuk sementara mereka ingin melepaskan kerinduan mereka selama ini.

...

Hubungan Gin dan Rangiku pun berkembang...

Mereka saling mencintai dan mengashi satu sama lain. Suatu hari Rangiku mengatakankan kepada Gin bahwa dirinya mengandung anaknya. Ketika mendengar berita itu Gin sangat bahagia sampai ia benar-benar lupa dengan Aizen. Mereka berdua melalui hari-hari sambil menantikan kehadiran buah hati mereka. Gin sangat bahagia ketika ia merasakan anak dalam kandung Rangiku mulai menendang-nendang. Tapi bersamaan dengan itu kekhawatiran Gin kembali dan bahkan bertambah besar ketika Gin bisa merasakannya reiatsu anak itu. Reiatsu yang besar untuk ukuran seorang janin. Karena masih berada dalam kandungan, reiatsu janinnya sama seperti Rangiku. Tapi lama-kelamaan reiatsu itu akan berubah hingga menjadi milik anak itu sendiri.

ketika kehamilan Rangiku mencapai lima bulan. Perkembangan kehamilan Rangiku pun mulai terlihat dan reiatsu anak dikandungannya bertambah besar. Dengan perasaan was-was, Gin membawa Rangiku keluar dari Seireitei. Gin mengatakan pada Isshin-taichou kalau Rangiku sedang menjalankan misi bersamanya sehingga ia tidak curiga dengan hilangnya Rangiku. Rangiku pernah bertanya kepadanya kenapa ia membawanya keluar dari Seireitei dan menyembunyikan kehamilannya dari orang lain. Saat itu ia hanya menjawab itu demi keselamatan dirinya dan bayi mereka. Ia bersyukur setelah itu Rangiku tidak pernah bertanya lagi.

Di musim dingin, tanggal dua puluh Desember, saat kandungan Rangiku mencapai tujuh bulan ia terjatuh dan air ketubannya pecah. Saat itu cuaca sangat buruk dan terjadi badai salju. Dengan panik Gin berlari mencari pertolongan di tengah badai. Ia mengetuk pintu setiap rumah yang ia temui untuk bertanya orang yang bisa membantu persalinan. Untungnya tak jauh dari tempat mereka bersembunyi, Gin menemukan rumah seorang bidan. Rangiku berjuang untuk melahirkan bayinya. Selama itu Gin terus memegang tangan Rangiku dan memberinya semangat untuk terus berjuang.

Setelah setengah jam lebih berjuang, akhirnya anak mereka lahir. Bayi laki-laki yang begitu kecil dan Ringan. Hal itu wajar karena dia lahir bukan pada waktunya, hanya tujuh bulan. Walaupun badannya sangat kecil, ia adalah anak yang sangat kuat. Setelah sang bidan selesai membersihkannya, ia memberikan sang bayi kepada ayahnya.

Gin hampir saja menangis bahagia ketika ia menggendong putranya untuk pertama kalinya. Gin tak percaya dengan apanya yang di lihatnya. Ini bagaikan mimpi bisa melihat bagian dari dirinya, buah cintanya dan Rangiku. Sambil tersenyum bahagia, Gin memperhatikan bayi digendongannya. Ia memiliki rambut yang mirip sepertinya, tetapi lebih putih bagaikan salju yang baru turun dari langit yang tak ternoda sedikitpun. Tangan kecilnya terkepal di dekat mulut kecilnya. Kulitnya merah dan sangat halus. Tubuhnya kecil dan hangat. Dadanya bergerak naik-turun mengikuti hembusan nafasnya memberi tanda kalau ia hidup dan nyata. Matanya masih tertutup. Dalam hati Gin bertanya-tanya apa warna matanya seperti dirinya atau Rangiku.

Setelah membereskan semua kekacauan ketika melahirkan, sang bidan pamit untuk memberikan waktu bersama kepada keluarga baru itu. Gin mengucapkan terima kasih kepada sang bidan dan memberikan sejumlah uang kepadanya. Dengan masih terus menggendong putranya, Gin duduk di samping Rangiku, yang tertidur karena kelelahan sehabis melahirkan, dan mencium dahinya. Gin mengelus-elus pipi Rangiku sambil tersenyum, dia berterima kasih kepada Rangiku telah memberikan hadiah terindah sepanjang hidupnya. Ia tidak pernah merasakan kebahagian yang sangat besar seperti ini sampai hari ini.

Tiba-tiba bayi dalam gendongan Gin bergerak, anak itu terbangun. Untuk pertama kalinya bayi yang akan diberi nama Toushiro itu membuka matanya. Gin menatap mata anak di gendongannya dengan tatapan takjub. Emerald, warna yang sama dengan warna matanya. Hanya saja warna mata anak itu lebih bersih dan indah. Itu adalah mata terindah yang pernah dilihatnya, begitu bersih bagaikan kristal.

Tetapi tiba-tiba saja Gin teringat sesuatu... Aizen... Apa yang akan Aizen lakukan ketika ia menemukan kalau dirinya memiliki seorang putra? Walaupun putranya baru lahir, Gin bisa merasakan reiatsu anak itu sangatlah besar. Bagaimana jika ia tumbuh dewasa? Tentu kekuatanya akan bertambah besar, dan Aizen pasti menginginkan kekuatannya. Sudah cukup... ia tidak ingin Aizen memanfaatkan anaknya. Cukup dirinya saja yang di manfaatkan oleh Aizen.

Untuk beberapa waktu Gin terdiam. Ia berfikir apa yang harus ia lakukan agar Aizen tidak mengetahui keberadaan anak itu. Lalu sebuah rencana terbesit dalam pikirannya. Tetapi itu adalah rencana yang bisa membuat Rangiku sedih dan sangat marah kepadanya. Tetapi demi anak itu dan Rangiku, Gin harus melakukannya. Walaupun pada akhirnya Rangiku tidak akan pernah memaafkannya.

Tanpa menunggu Rangiku terbangun, Gin bershunpo menerjang badai salju yang mulai menipis meninggalkan rumah kecil tempat mereka tinggal menuju Junrinan, distrik satu Rokungai. Kalau di sana, ia pasti dengan mudah bisa mengawasi anaknya.

Gin mengetuk pintu salah satu pintu rumah yang berada tidak jauh dari gerbang selatan Seireitei. Dari dalam rumah itu, seorang wanita tua dan seorang gadis kecil keluar. Sang wanita tua mengangkat alisnya melihat shinigami muda menggendong seorang bayi di pelukannya. Gin menelan ludahnya dan membuka mulutnya, "Maaf... aku menemukan bayi ini di dekat sini. Kelihatannya dia baru datang ke Soul Society dan tidak memiliki keluarga. Maukah kau menjaganya? Sebagai gantinya aku akan mengirimkan uang setip bulannya untuk biaya perawatan anak ini," kata Gin berbohong. Dalam hati ia merasa sangat sedih harus berbohong seperti itu.

Sang wanita tua mendekati Gin dan melihat bayi di gendongan Gin, "Bayi yang manis," kata wanita itu. Lalu wanita tua itu menatap Gin, "Aku tak tahu masalahmu, tapi apa kau yakin kau mau menitipkannya padaku?" tanya wanita itu.

Gin tersentak kaget mendengar pertanyaan wanita tua itu. Kelihatannya dia tahu kalau dirinya berbohong. Untuk sesaat Gin terdiam. Ia mencoba menetapkan hatinya, setelah itu barulah ia membuka mulutnya, "Ku mohon..." kata Gin sambil menyerahkan ankanya kepada wanita tua itu dengan tangan gemetar. Lalu wanita tua itu pun menerimanya.

Gin membalikan badannya hendak meninggalkan anak yang baru saja ia temui beberapa jam. Hati Gin terasa sangat pedih dan hancur. Gin bersyukur Rangiku masih tertidur dan tidak mengetahuinya sehingga ia tidak perlu merasakan apa yang ia rasakan. Dan ketika ia beranjak pergi, wanita tua itu memanggilnya, "Tunggu... kau belum memberi tahuku nama anak ini," kata wanita tua itu.

Gin berpikir untuk mencari nama yang paling bagus untuk putranya, ia tidak bisa memikirkan nama lain selain nama ini, "Toushiro..." lalu Gin terdiam sejenak. Ia tidak bisa memberikan nama keluarganya kepadanya, "Hitsugaya... ya, namanya Hitsugaya Toushiro," kata Gin. Sang wanita menganggukan kepalanya mengerti. Setelah itu Gin meninggalkan Toushiro bersama wanita tua itu. Dari jauh Gin memberikan tatapan sedih ke arah rumah wanita tua itu sebelum ia kembali kepada Rangiku. Maafkan aku Ran, maafkan aku... Toushiro...

~H~

Gin membuka matanya dan tersentak kaget. Gin mendapati Toushiro sedang menatapnya dengan mata emeraldnya yang besar. Entah sejak kapan ia tertidur, "Tou...toushiro?" kata Gin dengan nada bingung. Sepertinya ia masih belum sadar sepenuhnya dari alam mimpinya.

"Oto-san?" kata Toushiro bingung melihat ayahnya menatapnya dengan mata terbelalak, "Aku sudah lama membangunkanmu, akhirnya kau terbangun juga," kata Toushiro sambil cemberut.

Gin bangkit dan membenamkan wajahnya di telapak tangannya, 'Ternyata aku mimpi...' kata Gin dalam hati sambil mengingat mimpinya. Lalu ia tersenyum ironis, 'memimpikan masa lalu, seperti kakek tua saja.'

"Oto-san kalau kau terus diam seperti itu, kau bisa datang terlambat ke cafe. Pak Tanaka dan ibu Sanae bisa kerepotan kan?" kata Toushiro mengingatkan ayahnya.

Gin menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Dalam hati ia merasa malu karena diingatkan oleh anaknya, "Ah, maaf. Aku akan segera bersiap-siap," kata Gin. Lalu setelah itu dia bangkit dari duduknya dan menuju ke kamar mandi. Tetapi sebelum masuk ke kamar mandi, Gin mengangkat alisnya melihat di atas meja mereka sudah tersedia sarapan pagi, "Siapa yang...?" tanya Gin sambil menunjuk ke arah meja.

"Aku yang membuatnya," kata Toushiro sambil nyengir. Gin mendekati Toushiro dan mengelus-elus kepalanya, "Anak pintar," kata Gin sambil tersenyum.

"Kalau hanya membuat teh dan mengoleskan selai ke atas roti siapa pun bisa melakukannya kan," kata Toushiro. Lalu ia mendorong ayahnya ke dalam kamar mandi, "Cepat bersiap-siap, Oto-san. Kalau tidak cepat-cepat, kau bisa terlambat."

"Hai...hai..." kata Gin dengan nada malas sambil dengan enggan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Ia sangat senang melihat wajah putranya yang cemberut sambil mendorong-dorong dirinya ke kamar mandi. Gin bisa merasakan kalau Toushiro sangat memperhatikannya, sama seperti dirinya yang begitu memperhatikan dan menyayangi Toushiro sepenuh hatinya...

~H~

Hai mina... yupz... ini masa lalu Gin dan Ran versi Gin...

Kusa harap semua misteri di chappy kemarin udah terungap di chappy ini...

Chappy selanjutnya kusa mau ceritain tentang keluarga kecil Toushiro, Gin dan Rangiku melihat hanabi sama-sama (masih berubah pikiran)

Bagaimana caranya? Kusa juga lagi mikir...XD

Jadi gomen kalau nanti updatenya lama... he he he...XD

Mind to review?

-kusanagi-


	7. Chapter 7

Gin... Gin... Gin... mati kah Gin di BLEACH? Ah~ ini menyedihkan...

Kenapa Aizen ga di hukum mati aja sih? (=.=)'a

Disclaimer: BLEACH punya Tite kubo

**For The Dearest**

Chapter: 7

"Selamat datang," sambut Gin ketika seseorang membuka pintu cafe. Lalu tampaklah kedua anak kembar keluarga Kurosaki, "Konichiwa Ichimaru-san," sapa Yuzu dan Karin dengan sopan.

"Hai, Karin-chan, Yuzu-chan, apa hari ini datang untuk mengajak Shiro-chan bermain?" tanya Gin sambil tersenyum ramah. Dia sedang sibuk mengantar pesanan pengunjung cafe.

Lalu kedua anak kembar itu menganggukkan kepalanya, "Toushiro... Karin dan Yuzu datang menjemputmu," panggil Gin kepada putranya yang sedang mengantarkan pesanan ke salah satu meja. Karena hari ini cafe pak Tanaka lebih ramai dari biasanya. Gin kewalahan melayani pelanggan yang bertambah. Untuk meringankan pekerjaan Gin, Toushiro ikut membantu Gin dengan mengantarkan pesanan pengunjung.

Sambil tersenyum manis, Toushiro meletakkan dua gelas es krim keatas meja pengunjung dengan tangan munggilnya. Kedua wanita muda yang memesan es krim itu terpesona dengan keimutan sang pelayan kecil itu. Bentuk mukanya yang sempurna, tatapan matanya yang polos, pipi yang merona, serta senyum malu-malunya, menambah keimutan Toushiro dan membuat kedua wanita muda ingin membawanya pulang sebagai pengganti teddy bear mereka, "Kya~" teriak kedua wanita itu. Mereka tidak tahan dengan keimutan malaikat kecil berambut putih dan bermata emerald itu, dan memeluknya erat seperti tidak ada hari esok.

Melihat hal itu, wajah Karin dan Yuzu berubah pucat. Toushiro bergeliat mencoba melepaskan diri dari pelukan ganas dua wanita muda yang terpesona dengan keimutannya untuk menyelamatkan nyawanya. Pelukkan kedua wanita muda itu lebih dasyat dari pelukan Rangiku, "Lagi? Ini sudah kelima kalinya hari ini " kata Gin sweat drop, "Uh'uh... nona-nona, bisa tolong lepaskan anakku? Kalau kalian memeluknya seperti itu lebih lama lagi, anakku bisa mati kehabisan oksigen," kata Gin mencoba menyelamatkan putranya dari keganasan wanita yang mabuk dengan keimutan putranya.

Perhatian kedua wanita muda itu beralih kepada Gin. Mereka menatap Gin dengan mata berkaca-kaca dan melepaskan Toushiro, "Baikalah..." kata kedua wanita muda itu dengan nada manis, "Terima kasih, nona-nona..." kata Gin sambil menarik Toushiro ketempat aman.

"Yo...Toushiro!" sapa Karin sambil mengangkat tangannya ketika Toushiro dan Gin mendekatinya dan Yuzu.

"Konichiwa, Toushiro-kun," sapa Yuzu sambil membungkukkan sedikit badannya dengan sopan. Lalu Toushiro mengikuti Yuzu membungkukkan sedikit badannya, "Konichiwa," kata Toushiro.

"Toushiro, hari ini timku akan bertanding sepak bola dengan tim dari sekolah dasar lain. Apa kau mau ikut?" tanya Karin sambil menangkat bola berwarna hitam dan putih yang selalu dibawanya kemana-mana di depan dadanya.

Toushiro menatap Gin dengan tatapan memohon agar diizinkan pergi bermain. Lalu Gin pun menggangukan kepalanya setuju. Setelah itu Toushiro, Karin dan Yuzu segera berlari keluar dari cafe pak Tanaka dengan amat sangat gembira. Melihat wajah gembira putranya, tanpa sadar Gin tersenyum bahagia.

~H~

"Neh... Karin...Yuzu," panggil Toushiro kepada Karin ketika mereka sedang berada di lapabgan bola. Mereka sedang menunggu lawan tanding mereka, "Hm?" tanya sang anak perempuan berambut hitam. Ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya kepada Toushiro.

Toushiro menatap Karin dengan ragu-ragu. Lalu ia menelan ludahnya dan membuka mulutnya, "Ibu kalian... seperti apa sih?" tanya Toushiro. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya kesamping tidak yakin dengan apa yang ia tanyakan. Mendengar pertanyaan Toushiro, mata Karin dan Yuzu membesar. Tetapi kemudian berubah lembut.

"Ibu kami... adalah wanita yang sangat lembut dan baik hati," jawab Karin sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. Ia tersenyum mengingat sosok ibunya yang cantik dan selalu tersenyum lembut kepadanya, "Ibu kami sangat cantik dan pandai memasak. Sampai sekarang aku masih mengingat betapa enaknya masakan ibu. Dia selalu berusaha melakukan yang terbaik untuk kami semua," kali ini Yuzu yang berbicara. Ia terlihat sangat bahagia mengingat saat-saat ibu mereka berada di samping mereka. Yuzu menatap Karin, lalu Karin menganggukan kepalanya, "Kami sangat meyayanginya, sayangnya beliau tidak ada di dunia ini lagi," jawab mereka berdua sambil tersenyum. Tetapi senyum mereka terlihat sedikit sedih.

"Maafkan aku, " kata Toushiro simpati. Dalam hati ia merasa menyesal sudah bertanya seperti itu kepada Karin dan Yuzu. Ia menyesal sudah membuat Yuzu dan Karin teringat dengan ibu mereka lagi dan membuat mereka berdua sedih.

"Tidak apa-apa. Itu sudah lama berlalu," jawab Karin sambil tersenyum. Ia mengelus-elus rambut putih Toushiro, "walaupun ibu sudah meninggal, tetapi ia akan selalu hidup di hati dan ingatan kami."

"Terima kasih," kata Toushiro sambil tersenyum kepada Karin dan Yuzu.

"Ada apa Toushiro? kenapa tiba-tiba kau bertanya seperti itu?" tanya Karin maih sambil mengelus-elus rambut Toushiro. ia menyadari seperti Toushiro ingin membicarakan sesuatu kepadanya dan Yuzu. Tetapi sepertinya dia tidak yakin dengan apa yang akan ia katakan.

Toushiro menatap Karin dengan tatapan ragu-ragu. Setelah bimbang beberapa saat, akhirnya ia ungkapkan apa yang menggangu pikirannya, "Aku bertemu dengannya," kata Toushiro ragu-ragu sambil menatap ujung sepatunya.

Karin mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung, "Dengannya?" tanya Karin bingung. ia tidak tahu siapa yang Toushiro maksud dengannya.

"Ibuku..." jawab Toushiro masih menatap ujung sepatunya.

Yuzu menepuk kedua tangannya, "Bukannya itu bagus? Kau bisa bertemu dengan ibumu," kata Yuzu ceria.

"Iya... hanya saja aku tidak tahu okasan seperti apa, aku tidak ingat pernah bertemu dengannya sebelumnya," kata Toushiro sedih. Karin dan Yuzu bertatapan. Lalu perhatian mereka kembali kepada Toushiro, "dan kelihatnya hubungannya dengan Oto-san tidak bagus. Dia mau memisahkanku dengan Oto-san."

"Oto-san bilang, Okasan adalah orang yang sangat baik dan sangat ceria. Aku tidak tahu Oka-san yang sebenarnya seperti apa, tapi aku tidak suka kalau Oka-san ingin memisahkanku dengan Oto-san," kata Toushiro sambil menatap Karin dan Yuzu dengan tatapan sedih. Lalu Karin memeluk pundak anak malang yang kebingungan itu, dan Yuzu mengelus-elus kepalanya dengan simpati.

"Seorang ibu selalu ingin berbuat yang terbaik untuk anak-anaknya. Oka-sanmu juga pasti berfikir seperti itu. Ia tidak akan pernah berfikir untuk melakukan sesuatu yang buruk kepadamu. Ada pun ia ingin memisahkanmu dengan Oto-sanmu, ia pasti memiliki alasan tersendiri. Kau harus memberinya kesempatan, dan mengenalnya lebih jauh," kata Karin.

Toushiro menghela nafasnya, lalu menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti, "Baiklah kalau Karin berbicara seperti itu, aku akan mencoba untuk mengenal Oka-san lebih banyak."

Karin dan Yuzu tersenyum lembut kepada Toushiro, "Anak pintar... anak pintar... " kata Karin dan Yuzu sambil mengelus-elus atau lebih tepat mengacak-ngacak rambut Toushiro. Tak lama kemudian teman-teman Karin datang bersama dengan lawan latih tanding mereka.

Kemudian Karin dan Toushiro berlari mendekati mereka sambil mendribel bola. Sedangkan Yuzu menonton pertandingan mereka dari bangku di samping lapangan bola.

~H~

Rangiku berdiri di depan sebuah cafe sambil menatap kedalam lewat jendela kaca. Dari seberang jalan, Rangiku bisa melihat di baik kaca Gin sedang mengelap meja dengan sangat rajin. Cafe itu kini tidak seramai sebelumnya, tapi dalam hatinya ada perasaan ragu antara masuk kedalam atau tetap diluar tetapi ia tidak mendapatkan apapun.

Rangiku menghela nafasnya, akhirnya ia membalikan badannya dan meninggalkan cafe itu tanpa menemui dan berbicara kepada Gin. Ia sangat marah kepada Gin. Walau begitu, entah kenapa dalam hatinya ia tidak bisa sampai membenci rubah perak itu. Ia ingin sekali berbicara dengan Gin dan mendengar alasannya kenapa ia melakukan hal kejam padanya dengan memisahkanya dengan bayinya dan, tak pernah memberi tahunya kalau bayinya sebenarnya selalu berada begitu dekat dengannya. Tapi kalau sekarang... Percuma saja walaupun ia menemui Gin sekarang, ia pasti akan terbawa perasaan marahnya lagi dan tidak bisa berbicara baik-baik dengannya. Rangiku tidak mungkin bisa memaafkan perbuatan Gin begitu saja. Tetapi dalam hati ia berusaha mengerti keadaan Gin dan memaafkannya. Biarlah untuk sementara ia menenangkan perasaanya terlebih dahulu.

Ketika Rangiku berjalan beberapa langkah meninggalkan cafe tempat Gin bekerja, tiba-tiba seseorang memanggilnya...

~H~

Gin menghela nafasnya. Sekarang ini keadaad cafe sudah tidak seramai sebelumnya, kemuadian ia memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk mengelap meja-meja yang kotor dan tidak sempat ia elap karena selalu ada pelanggan yang mengisinya.

Gin baru saja mengelap beberapa meja ketika ia menyadari ada seseorang yang sedang memperhatikannya dari seberang jalan. Mata Gin terbelalak melihat seorang wanita berambut pirang berdiri di seberang jalan sambil menatap ke arahnya. Tetapi kemudian wanita itu membalikan badannya dan berjalan meninggalkan tempatnya berdiri.

Tanpa berfikir panjang, Gin berlari keluar cafe dan berteriak memanggil nama wanita itu, "Rangiku!" teriak Gin. Lalu wanita yang dimaksud pun membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatapnya dengan mata birunya yang membesar. Gin berjalan mendekati Rangiku perlahan. Dia tidak yakin apa yang ia lakukan benar atau salah, tetapi untuk sekarang ini ia sangat ingin berbicara dengan Rangiku.

Rangiku menatap ke bawah. Ia tidak bisa menatap Gin. Setiap kali ia melihatnya, perasaan marahnya muncul kembali, "Ran... aku... " Gin mencoba berbicara dengan Rangiku. Ada banyak hal yang ingin ia katakan, tetapi ia tidak tahu harus dari mana ia memulainya, "ada banyak yang..."

"Tidak sekarang Gin..." kata Rangiku memotong ucapan Gin. Ia berbicara tanpa melihat Gin, "Kau tahu... aku sangat marah kepadamu."

Gin terdiam. Tentu ia tahu kalau Rangiku sangat marah kepadanya, ia pernah berfikir Rangiku akan pernah memaafkannya atas perbuatannya kepada Rangiku, "Ya... aku tahu..." kata Gin pelan. Entah kanapa lidahnya terasa kaku. Ia merasa seperti kehilangan keberaniannya untuk berbicara kepada Rangiku. Ia bahkan merasa malu masih berani menampakkan wajahnya di hadapan Rangiku mengingat apa yang pernah ia lakukan kepadanya.

Perlahan Rangiku meneruskan langkahnya. Gin menelan harga dirinya dan memanggil Rangiku, "Ran... suatu saat, apakah aku bisa berbicara denganmu?" teriak Gin kepada Rangiku yang mulai menjauh.

Langkah Rangiku terhenti. Untuk sementara ia terdiam. Lalu ia menatap langit dan tanpa melihat Gin ia berkata, "Walaupun aku tak tahu kapan, tapi suatu saat...mungkin..."

Setelah itu Rangiku pun meninggalkan Gin yang masih terpaku di tempatnya sambil menatap kepergian Rangiku. Walaupun sedikit dan tidak pasti, masih ada kemungkinan Gin bisa berbicara dengan Rangiku dan menjelaskannya kenapa ia memisahkannya dengan bayinya. Suatu saat... Gin harap Rangiku mau mengerti...

~H~

Priiittt... peluit tanda pertandingan berakhir pun berbunyi. Kedudukan empat bebanding satu dan tentu saja kemenangan berada di tim Karin dan Toushiro. Karin menepukkan tangannya dengan Toushiro. berkat kerja sama mereka berdua, mereka berhasil mengalahkan tim lawan. Sementara itu teman-temannya yang lain melompat-lmpat meluapkan kebahagiaan mereka. Dengan gembira Karin dan Toushiro berlari menuju Yuzu yang duduk di bangku penonton, lalu memeluknya, "Kalian hebat... Karin-chan... Toushiro-kun," kata Yuzu sambil bali memeluk mereka berdua.

Lalu sambil menyengir, Toushiro dan Karin memberikan tanda V dengan jari mereka kepada Yuzu. Setelah berpamitan dengan teman-teman mereka yang lain, Toushiro, Karin dan Yuzu memutuskan untuk pulang karena hari sudah sore.

Lagit sore berwarna jingga, memantulkan cahaya ke sungai Karakura hingga tampak seperti aliran emas. Toushiro melihat kerumulan orang yang terlihat seperti sedang mempersiapkan suatu acara atau festival di samping aliran sungai itu. Lalu Toushiro pun terdiam sejenak untuk mengamati apa yang sedang orang-orang itu lakukan, begitu juga dengan Karin dan Yuzu, "Sepertinya persiapan untuk festival besok sudah hampir selesai," kata Karin sambil menatap kerumulan orang-orang itu.

"Festival?" tanya Toushiro polos. Beberapa tamu yang datang ke cafe Tanaka memang membicarakan tentang festival, tetapi Toushiro tidak tahu kalau festival apa dan akan berlangsung kapan.

Lalu dengan setengah terkejut kedua Kurosaki kembar menatapnya, "Kau tidak tahu kalau besok akan ada festival, Toushiro?" tanya Karin sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Toushiro menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku tahu kalau besok akan ada festival dari percakapan pelanggan yang datang ke cafe pak Tanaka, tetapi aku tidak tahu itu festival apa dan akan berlangsung kapan," jawab Toushiro seadanya.

"Besok akan ada festival hanabi. Setiap tahunnya kota Karakura mengadakan festival itu beberapa kali. Aku harap besok tidak hujan agar festivalnya bisa berlangsung dengan baik," kata Yuzu dengan senang. Kelihatannya dia sudah menantikan datangnya festival itu, "bagaimana kalau besok kita datang dan melihatnya bersama-sama?" tanya Yuzu kepada Toushiro.

Dengan amat sangat senang Toushiro menanggukan kepalanya seperti anak kecil yang pertama kali diajak ke taman bermain oleh ibunya, "Baiklah, aku juga akan mengajak Oto-san untuk datang ke festival bersama-sama," kata Toushiro dengan mata berbinar-binar. Walaupun Toushiro dan Gin selalu bersama-sama, selain di apartement, mereka jarang bersenang-senang karena Gin sibuk bekerja. Sebelumnya mereka tidak pernah pergi ke suatu tempat bersama-sama selain ke pusat perbelanjaan untuk membeli bahan makanan atau mini market di dekat apartement mereka. Lalu dengan langkah bersemangat, Toushiro pulang ke apartementnya untuk segera memberitahukan ayahnya tentang festival itu.

~H~

"Neh... neh... Oto-san," panggil Toushiro kepada Gin yang sedang membersihkan bekas makan malam mereka. Lalu Gin menatap putranya yang menatapnya dengan mata emerald besarnya yang terihat berkaca-kaca. Melihat itu Gin pun mengankat sebelah alisnya. Putranya terlihat sepeti anak kecil yang memohon dibelikan mainan baru oleh ayahnya, "Ya? ada apa Shiro-chan?" tanya Gin binggung dengan sikap putranya yang tidak biasa. Sebelumnya Toushiro tidak pernah menatapnya dengan tatapan seperti itu. Pasti ada sesuatu yang Toushiro inginkan, dan ia akan memberikan apapun yang Toushiro minta.

"Besok akan ada festival hanabi disamping sungai di dekat lapangan bermain," kata Toushiro dengan nada berharap-harap, "Karin dan Yuzu akan datang melihatnya bersama ayahnya dan Ichi-nii. Bagaimana kalau kita juga datang melihatna bersama-sama?" tanya Toushiro dengan nada memohon. Matanya menujukkan kalau ia benar-benar ingin datang melihat festival itu bersama Gin.

Gin tersenyum lembut kepada putranya, "Baiklah, setelah pulang dari cafe kita pergi kesana bersama-sama ya," kata Gin sambil mengelus-elus kepala Toushiro dengan tanganya yang sedang tidak membawa piring bekas. Lalu dengan gembira Toushiro memeluk Gin, "Arigaotu, Oto-san," kata Toushiro. Ia tidak sabar menanti besok malam untuk melihat hanabi bersama-sama dengan Gin.

~H~

Esok harinya... seperti biasanya Toushiro dan Gin menuju ke cafe pak Tanaka untuk bekerja. Dan seperti hari sebelumnya, hari ini cafe pak Tanaka pun di penuhi pengunjung. Oleh karena itu, hari ini pun Toushiro ikut membantu di cafe.

Toushiro duduk di pojok cafe sambil meneku lututnya ke dadanya. Matahari sudah hampir tenggelam, tetapi pengujung cafe tidak menunjukkan akan berkurang. Cafe masih tetap penuh seperti tadi siang. Dengan khawatir Toushiro menatap Gin yang masih sibuk melayani pengunjung, sambil beberapa menit sekali menatap jam di dinding. Dalam hati Toushiro khawatir, cafe tidak bisa segera tutup dan Gin tidak bisa datang bersamanya ke festival.

Tak lama kemudian, kedua anak kembar Kurosaki muncul di hadapannya. Yuzu menggunakan yukata berwarna biru tua dengan motif ikan mas berwarna kuning yang terlihat sangat imut dan lucu. Sedangkan Karin mengenakan kaos dan celana pendek seperti biasanya, "Hai, Toushiro," sapa Karin, "apa kau sudah siap pergi ke festival?" tanyanya.

Dengan tatapan sedih Toushiro menatap ayahnya yang berjalan ke arahnya. Lalu Gin meletakkan tangannya di pundak Toushiro, "Maaf Toushiro, kelihatannya kita tidak bisa pergi bersama-sama," kata Gin dengan nada menyesal. Dia masih harus bekerja di cafe sampai cefe sepi dan bisa ditutup, "tetapi begitu cafe tutup, aku berjanji akan menyusulmu ke sana dan melihat saat kembang api diluncurkan bersama-sama," kata Gin mencoba menghibur putranya yang sedih.

"Sungguh?" tanya Toushiro sambil menatap Gin dengan nada berharap. Sedikit cahaya matanya sudah kembali. Gin menganggukan kepalanya kepada Toushiro sambil tersenyum. Setelah yakin Gin tidak berbohong kepadanya, Toushiro bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju Isshin dan Ichigo yang sudah menunggunya bersama Karin dan Yuzu.

Gin mendekati Isshin dan memohon agar ia menjaga Toushiro. Setelah itu Toushiro dan keluarga Kurosaki pergi meninggalkan cafe. Dengan wajah menyesal, Gin melambaikan tangannya kepada Toushiro yang membalas lambaian tangan dengan ceria. Walaupun tidak pergi bersama-sama, ia masih mempunyai kesempatan untuk melihat hanabi bersama Gin.

~H~

Toushiro menatap Karin dan Yuzu yang tertawa ceria sambil memakan takoyaki. Suasana festival amat sangat meriah dan menyenangkan. Banyak pengunjung yang datang kefestival bersama anggota keluarga mereka dan bercanda ria bersama-sama. Walaupun berada bersama keluarga Kurosaki, Toushiro tidak bisa menikmati suasana itu. Dalam hati Toushiro ingin bisa bersenang-senang bersama Gin.

Malam sudah bertambah larut dan hanabi akan segera di luncurkan. Tetapi ayahnya masih belum datang menyusulnya, 'Oto-san berbohong,' kata Toushiro dalam hati. Ia merasa sangat kesal dan sedih karena ayahnya sudah berbohong kepadanya. Lalu ia merasakan seseorang menepuk pundaknya, 'Oto-san,' kata Toushiro dalam hati berharap yang menepuk pundaknya adalah ayahnya. Dengan mata berharap, Toushiro menengok kebelakang untuk melihat pemilik tangan itu. Tetapi kemudian ia kecewa karena ternyata itu adalah tangan milik Ichigo.

"Ada apa Toushiro? kenapa kau terlihat tidak bersemangat?" tanya Ichigo kepada Toushiro. lalu ia memberikan permen kapas gula kepada Toushiro berharap itu bisa membuat sang anak kecil berambut salju itu bisa sedikit bersemangat. Perlahan Toushiro memakan permen kapas itu, tetapi ia masih terus memikirkan Gin.

"Hei kalian... hanabi akan segera diluncurkan, aku sudah mendapatkan tempat strategis untuk melihatnya," teriak Isshin kepada anak-anaknya dan juga Toushiro sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Ayo... kita pergi, Toushiro," kata Ichigo sambil menggandeng tangan anak kecil berambut salju yang terlihat sangat sedih dan kecewa itu dengan simpati. Akhirnya sampai akhir Gin tidak bisa menepati janjinya kepada Toushiro. Tetapi Kemudia Toushiro melepaskan tangannya dari Ichigo dan berlari kearah berlawanan dengan Ichigo, "Hei... Toushiro, kau mau kemana?" teriak Ichigo khawatir.

"Aku mau menjemput Oto-san," teriak Toushiro sambil berlari menembus keramaian meninggalkan Ichigo yang menatapnya dengan tatapan khawatir.

~H~

Toushiro terus berlari menembus keramaian. Tetapi ia tidak tahu kemana ia berlari. Yang ia lakukan sekarang ini adalah berlari. Dalam hati Toushiro sangat kesal dan kecewa kepada Gin yang tidak menepati janjinya untuk melihat hanabi bersama-sama. Walaupun sekarang ia menjemput Gin, Toushiro tahu Gin belum tentu bisa pergi dan datang tepat waktu untuk melihat hanabi.

Toushiro berhenti di tepi sungai cukup jauh dari keramaian. Setelah itu ia duduk di rumput sambil melipat lututnya kedadanya dan membenamkan wajahnya di antara kedua lututnya. Toushiro merasa sangat kesal sampai ia ingin menangis, tetapi ia menahan air matanya agar tidak keluar. Lalu ia mengambil batu kecil di dekatnya dan dengan kesal melemparnya ke sungai.

"Kenapa aku di sini dan muram seperti itu?" tanya seseorang. Dari nada bicaranya ia seperti khawatir dengannya. Lalu Toushiro mengangkat wajahnya dan mendapati seorang wanita menatapnya dengan mata birunya yang terlihat sangat khawatir.

Toushiro mengenal wanita itu. Beberapa hari yang lalu ia datang ke apartementnya dan ingin memisahkannya dengan ayahnya. Ya... wanita itu adalah Matsumoto Rangiku, ibu kandungnya. Ia mengenakan yukata berwarna putih dengan hiasan bunga anggrek berwarna ungu dan obi berwarna merah. Lalu dengan gugup Toushiro menatap Rangiku. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan kepada ibunya. Ia tidak pernah menduga akan bertemu dengan ibunya di saat dan dalam keadaan separti ini.

"Dimana Gin?" tanya Rangiku menyadari sang ayah putranya tidak ada bersama dengan putranya, "apa kah dia tidak bersamamu?" tanya Rangiku. Toushiro bisa mendengar suara Rangiku terdengar sangat marah.

Lalu, dengan ragu-ragu Toushiro menggelengkan kepalanya, "Dasar... apa yang sedang ia lakukan hingga ia membiarkan putranya sendirian di tempat sepi seperti ini," kata Rangiku sangat marah. Seharunya dia tidak membiarkan Toushiro bersama dengan Gin. Ia tidak bisa merawat putranya dengan baik.

Dengan takut takut ibunya akan memisahkannya dengan ayahnya karena membiarkannya sendirian di tempat itu, Toushiro mencoba membela ayahnya, "Oto-san sedang sibuk dan sudah menitipkanku kepada Isshin-san. Tetapi aku sendiri yang berlari ketempat ini dan meninggalkan mereka," kata Toushiro dengan wajah ketakutan, "tolong jangan pisahkan aku dengan Oto-san," kata Toshiro dengan nada memohon.

Melihat ketakutan putranya yang takut dipisahkan dengan ayahnya, Rangiku menghela nafasnya dan duduk di sebelah Toushiro, "Dasar... apa sih bagusnya orang itu?" tanya Rangiku pelan.

"Oto-san adalah orang terbaik dalam hidupku," jawab Toushiro, "Uh'um... Oka-san sendiri, kenapa berhubungan dengan Oto-san kalau kau tidak bisa menemukan hal baik darinya?" tanya Toushiro polos kepada wanita di sampingnya yang menatapnya dengan wajah syok.

Rangiku menatap wajah polos Toushiro dengan mata birunya yang terbelalak. Dia syok karena dua hal, pertama dia syok mendengar putranya memanggilnya dengan sebutan Oka-san, dan yang kedua ia syok mendengar pertanyaan polos dari mulut putranya. Rangiku membuka mulutnya, tetapi ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan untuk menjawab pertanyaan putranya.

Belum Rangiku menemukan jawaban untuk menjawab pertanyaan Toushiro, tiba-tiba...

SYUUU... DUAARR...

Terdengar suara hanabi di luncurkan. Lalu langit malam yang berwarna hitam pun dihiasi dengan puluhan ribu percikan kembang api yang berwarna-warni. Pandangan Toushiro dan Rangiku beralih ke langit malam yang dihiasi warna pelangi. Toushiro menatap hanabi itu dengan takjub. Matanya membesar dan berkaca-kaca, "Hebat," kata Toushiro takjub. Setelah warna dari puluhan ribu percikan api itu menghilang, langit kembali berwarna hitam dan berganti dihiasi lautan bintang.

Lalu Toushiro mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya. Lalu ia pun mengalihkan pandangnnya kearah suara itu dan mendapati ayahnya berlari kearahnya, "Syukurlah, akhirnya ketemu juga," kata Gin diantara nafasnya yang terengah-engah. Lalu kemudian ia terkejut melihat Rangiku berada bersama dengan putranya.

Rangiku terlihat seperti sedang menghindarinya, "Oto-san," panggil Toushiro dengan nada terkejut. Lalu perhatian Gin kembali kepada putranya yang menatapnya dengan wajah terkejut. Lalu untuk pertama kalinya Gin mengerutkan dahinya kepada putaranya, "Aku mencarimu kemana-mana, kenapa kau pergi sendirian meninggalkan Isshin-san dan yang lainya? Karin dan Yuzu sangat mengkhawatirkanmu tahu," kata Gin kesal. Untuk pertama kalinya ia menaikan nada suaranya kepada putranya. Tetapi ia melakukan hal itu karena sangat mengkhawatirkan Toushiro.

"Aku pikir, Oto-san tidak akan datang," kata Toushiro menyesal. Tetapi kemudian ia mengerutkan dahinya kesal, "tapi walaupun kau datang sekarang hanabinya sudah berakhir," kata Toushiro kesal dan kecewa tidak bisa melihat hanabi bersama Gin.

Gin menghela nafasnya dan duduk di samping Toushiro berlawanan dengan Rangiku sehingga Toushiro berada diantara dirinya dan Rangiku, "Sudah kubilang aku akan datang," kata Gin sambil tersenyum, " lagi pula festival hanabinya baru saja dimulai kok," kata Gin sambil menunjuk ke angkasa. Lalu setelah itu terdengar suara hanabi diluncurkan lagi, dan ribuan percikan api berwarna-warni kembali menghiasi langit malam. Tidak seperti sebelumnya, kali ini bukan hanya satu hanabi yang di luncurkan. Hanabi-hanabi di luncurkan berturut-turut sambung-menyambung membuat langit terlihat seperti ada ribuan bunga-bunga berguguran.

Gin tersenyum menatap putranya menatap langit dengan tatapan takjub. Rangiku juga kembali menatap langit. Lalu Gin pun ikut menatap langit dan menikmati langit malam yang di penuhi percikan hanabi yang indah. Ini merasa beruntung bisa berada di tempat dimana ia bisa melihat hanabi dengan jelas dan ia merasa sangat bahagia bisa melihat hal itu bersama keluara kecil yang ia idam-idamkan selama ini.

Beberapa saat kemudian Gin teringat sesuatu. Ia teringat membawa sesuatu untuk Toushiro ketika ia selesai bekerja di cafe pak Tanaka. Lalu ia membuka bungkusan yang ia bawa dam memberikannya kepada Toushiro. Mata Toushiro berkaca-kaca melihat apa yang Gin berikan kepadanya. Sepotong besar semangka yang merah merona. Dengan gembira Toushiro mengambilnya. Lalu Gin mengambil potongan yang lain dan menyodorkannya kepada Rangiku. Tetapi wanita berambut pirang itu tidak menghiraukan tawaran Gin. Akhirnya Toushiro mengambil semangka itu dari tangan Gin dan memberikannya pada Rangiku. walaupun awalnya Rangiku terlihat ragu-ragu, akhirnya ia mengambil semangka itu dari Toushiro karena ia tidak mau mengecewakan putranya.

Gin tersenyum ketika Rangiku mulai memakan semangka itu. Dan putranya dengan senang mengambil gigitan besar buah berwarna merah merona, manis dan segar itu. Lalu Gin mengambil potongan semangka terakhir dan memakannya.

Dibawah percikan hanabi yang tampak bagai ribuan bunga berwarna-warni yang berguguran, keluarga kecil itu menikmati semangka yang manis dan menyegarkan. Suasana malam yang dingin pun berubah menjadi hangat dengan adanya orang yang di sayangi di samping mereka. Hingga hanabi berakhir, mereka terus duduk di tempat itu untuk beberapa saat sampai Toushiro tertidur di pundak Gin. Lalu, Gin pun memindahkan Toushiro yang tertidur kepangkuannya. Setelah itu, Gin menyadari Rangiku bangkit dari duduknya, "Ran?" tanya Gin.

"Aku mau pulang," kata Rangiku sambil membersihkan debu yang menempel pada yukatanya. Setelah itu ia berjalan meninggalkan Gin yang sedang berusaha menggendong Toushiro yang tertidur di punggungnya. Lalu tiba-tiba langkah Rangiku terhenti. Tanpa membalikan tubuhnya Rangiku berkata kepada Gin. Walaupun suaranya pelan, tetapi cukup keras untuk Gin dengar, "Gin... untuk hari ini..." Rangiku terdiam sejenak. Dan perhatian Gin pun tertuju untuk apa yang akan Rangiku katakan selanjutnya, "terima kasih," setelah berkata seperti itu, Rangiku pun melanjutkan langkahnya dan menghilang di gelap malam.

Gin tersenyum sambil melihat ke arah Rangiku menghilang. Lalu kemudian ia membalikan badannya dan kembali ke apartementnya, dan dengan suara lembut Gin berbisik, "Sama-sama, Ran."

~H~

Yosh... ntu sedikit kebahagiaan untuk keluarga kecil Gin, Rangiku dan Toushiro.

Mungkin untuk chappy selanjutnya, akan ada kebahagiaan lebih untuk mereka.

Owh iya... untuk sementara waktu kusa mau semi-hiatus

So... kusa mw ngadain polling, fic mana yang harus kusa prioritaskan antara:

For the Dearest

LOST: Memory

Snowflake in Summer

The Baby is My Taichou

Arigatou buat reader yang udah review dan kasih idenya untuk fic ini

Buat ide 9x'y, kusa berencana buat jadi one shot (ditunggu aja yak...=3)

Mind to review?

-kusanagi-


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: BLEACH punya Tite kubo

**For The Dearest**

Chapter: 8

Matsumoto Rangiku, menatap sebuah cafe dari seberang jalan dengan mata birunya yang indah. Ia ingin sekali mendatangi cafe itu untuk menemui taichou mungil berambut putih yang terakhir ia ketahui adalah putranya sendiri. Tetapi niat itu ia urungkan kembali di dasar hatinya mengingat di dalam cafe itu juga ada seseorang yang juga memiliki rambut putih, atau lebih tepat disebut silver bernama Ichimaru Gin. Rangiku enggan bertemu dengan sang rubah perak yang membuat hatinya hancur dan sangat terluka. Walaupun Rangiku tahu Gin mempunyai alasan tersendiri, tapi memisahkannya dengan bayinya dan berbohong kalau bayinya telah meninggal adalah hal yang sangat kejam bagi Rangiku. kenapa Gin tidak pernah memberitahunya kalau sebenarnya selama ini putranya ada begitu dekat dengannya. Kenapa Gin tak mempercayainya? Padahal ia begitu mempercayai Gin. Untuk alasan seperti apapun, sementara waktu Rangiku tidak mau mendengar apapun dari pria yang pernah ia cintai, atau bahkan masih ia cintai itu.

Rangiku terpejat dari lamunannya ketika mendengar suara polos yang sangat ia cintai dari dasar hatinya, "Okasan?" lalu mata biru Rangiku, bertemu dangan mata emerald yang besar dan polos, "apa yang sedang kau lakukan di saini? Dari tadi aku melihatmu terus berdiri di sini sambil menatap ke arah cafe," tanya Toushiro polos sambil menatap Rangiku tatapan penasaran.

"Uh'uh... tidak apa-apa," jawab Rangiku setengah terkejut. Ia tidak menyadari, Toushiro memperhatikannya dari dalam cafe. Ternyata ia berdiri cukup lama di tempat itu.

Toushiro tersenyum melihat reaksi Rangiku yang terlihat seperti anak kecil yang ketahuaan sedang mengambil permen milik kakaknya, "Kenapa kau tidak datang ke cafe?" tanya Toushiro. Ia tahu kalau ibunya ingin datang ke cafe, tetapi ia mungkin enggan atau malah malu bertemu dengan ayahnya.

"Uh... tidak usah, aku hanya kebetulan lewat sini," kata Rangiku mencoba mengelak ajakan Toushiro. Tetapi kemudian hatinya luluh melihat putranya menatapnya dengan tatapan memohon agar ia masuk ke dalam cafe sambil menarik tangannya, "ba... baiklah, tapi hanya sebentar saja ya?" kata Rangiku menyerah. Ia tidak mungkin bisa menolak permintaan putranya yang diiringi dengan tatapan memohon seperti anak kucing terbuang yang minta dipungut.

~H~

Dengan langkah setengah malu dan enggan, Rangiku mengikuti Toushiro yang menarik tangannya. Begitu ia memasuki cafe, Rangiku bisa melihat sebagian besar pelanggan yang datang ke cafe itu adalah wanita muda. Lalu Rangiku mengerutakan dahinya ketika ia mendapati Gin sedang melayani atau malah sedang mengobrol dengan salah satu pelanggan wanita.

Rangiku menggelengkan kepalanya, 'Uh... kenapa aku merasa kesal melihat Gin melayani pelanggannya,' kata Rangiku dalam hati. Ia merasa tidak senang melihat Gin berbicara dengan pelanggannya dengan amat santainya. Gin terlihat sangat senang mengobrol dengan pelanggannya itu. Gin bahkan tidak menyadari kedatangan Rangiku, 'untuk apa aku memperdulikannya,' kata Rangiku keras kepala, berusaha untuk tidak memperdulikan kalau Gin tersenyum kepada wanita itu, 'wanita itu kan hanya pelanggan Gin... tunggu... dari awal aku memang tidak seharusnya memperdulikan hal itu. Terserah ia mau melakukan apapun, itu bukan urusanku.'

Kemudian Rangiku duduk di tempat yang Toushiro tunjukkan kepadanya sambil berusaha tidak melihat ke arah Gin, tapi entah kenapa tanpa ia sadari matanya kembali menatap kearah Gin, 'Hm... kalau diperhatikan, ternyata wanita itu cantik. Ia juga terlihat sangat baik juga lembut. Apa mungkin Gin... tunggu... kenapa aku masih memikirkan hal itu,' kata Rangiku frustasi dalam hati.

"Oto..." Toushiro hendak memanggil ayahnya ketika sebuah tangan menutup mulutnya, "Tunggu... jangan panggil," bisik Rangiku panik kepada putra, ia tidak mau Gin mengetahui kedatangannya. Toushiro mengangkat sebelah alisnya kepada ibunya, tetapi kemudian ia menganggukan kepalanya mengerti.

"Baiklah... tunggu sebentar ya," kata Toushiro sambil berlari kearah counter. Lalu tak lama kemudian ia kembali dengan membawa semangkuk es krim strawberry dengan topping coklat, biskuit, selai dan irisan buah strawberry. Es krim itu terlihat begitu menarik dan cantik, "Ini untukmu, Okasan," kata Toushiro sambil meletakkan mangkuk itu dihadapan Rangiku dengan wajah merona.

"Wah... cantik sekali," kata Rangiku dengan wajah kagum menatap semangkuk es krim yang terlihat sangat cantik dan menggoda di hadapanya. Ia terlihat sangat senang dan tak sabar untuk mencicipi rasanya.

"Aku khusus membuatkannya untuk Okasan," kata Toushiro dengan wajah merona. Rangiku hampir saja menangis bahagia mendengar kata-kataToushiro, dia terharu menggetahui kalau es krim itu khusus dibuat oleh putranya untuk dirinya.

"Terima kasih banyak," kata Rangiku sambil mengelus-elus rambut putih Toushiro dan tersenyum senang, "Es krimnya sangat cantik. Boleh aku memakannya?" tanya Rangiku. lalu Toushiro menganggukan kepalanya dengan bersemangat.

Rangiku mengambil satu sendok es krim dan membawanya kedalam mulutnya. Sementara itu Toushiro menatap Rangiku, menunggu reaksi dan pendapat Rangiku tentang es krim itu. Kemudian Toushiro tersenyum puas melihat mata Rangiku membesar dan berkaca-kaca, "Enak sekali," kata Rangiku kagum merasakan sensasi manis dan kecut yang dingin dan lembut melumer dalam mulutnya. Rasanya tidak terlalu manis juga tidak terlalu kecut. Perpaduan antara irisan stawberry yang kecut dan segar dengan eskrim yang manis dan lembut, juga rasa coklat yang khas sangat pas dalam mulut Rangiku. Ia kagum sekaligus terharu dengan karya putranya yang begitu indah dan lezat.

"Sudah kuduga, Okasan akan menyukainya," kata Toushiro sambil tersenyum puas melihat Rangiku dengan senang memakan es krim buatannya.

Lalu Rangiku menarik Toushiro dan menudukkannya di pangkuannya. Wajah Toushiro merona, "O-Okasan..." protes Toushiro. Tetapi ketika mulutnya terbuka Rangiku memasukkan sesendok penuh es krim kedalam mulutnya, "kita makan sama-sama ya," kata Rangiku sambil menyengir melihat wajah putranya yang berwarna pink seperti warna es krim strawberry di hadapannya.

~H~

Ketika Rangiku selesai memakan es krimnya, Gin masih mengobrol dengan orang yang sama. Mereka berdua terlihat sangat bahagia. Semakin lama Rangiku melihat mereka, Rangiku merasa semakin cemburu. Lalu sebuah ide terbesit dalam pikirannya untuk menghilangkan perasaan itu, "Neh... Toushiro, apa kau mau pergi menemaniku ke pusat perbelanjaan?" tanya Rangiku kepada putranya.

Toushiro berfikir sesaat, lalu ia menganggukan kepalanya setuju, "Baiklah, aku minta izin kepada Otosan dulu," kata Toushiro. lalu Toushiro turun dari pangkuan Rangiku lalu berjalan menuju ayahnya. Tapi kemudian Rangiku menarik tangannya dan menggelengkan kepalanya, "tidak apa-apa, kau pergi denganku, kau tidak perlu minta izin kepada ayahmu untuk pergi bersama ibumu kan," tanya Rangiku.

Toushiro menganggukan kepalanya lagi, 'Iya juga, aku bukan pergi bersama orang asing ataupun orang lain. Aku tidak perlu minta izin kepada Otosan hanya untuk pergi bersama Okasan,' kata Toushiro dalam hati. Lalu tanpa memberi tahu Gin, Toushiro pergi bersama Rangiku.

Tempat pertama yang mereka kunjungi ketika mereka sampai di pusat perbelanjaan adalah game center. Ia tidak mungkin mengajak putranya ke toko baju atau aksesoris, oleh karena itu Rangiku memilih game center sebagai tempat pertama yang mereka kunjungi.

Setelah membeli beberapa koin game, Toushiro memilih game balap motor untuk game pertama yang akan ia mainkan bersama Rangiku. Pertandingan pertama di menangkan oleh Toushiro. Tak mau kalah dari putranya, Rangiku menantang Toushiro untuk bertanding lagi. Tetapi akhir permainan itu berakhir sama, kemenangan untuk Toushiro. setelah beberapa kali pertandingan, akhirnya Rangiku harus menerima pahitnya kekalahan dan mengakui kalau ia tidak mungkin bisa mengalahkan putranya.

Setelah puas dengan game pertama, Toushiro dan Rangiku menuju game selanjutnya. Kali ini mereka memutuskan untuk mendapatkan boneka dari doll catcher, siapa yang berhasil mendapatka boneka pertama kali, maka ia yang menang.

Rangiku sudah mengahabiskan tiga koin, tetapi ia belum sekalipun mendapatkan boneka. Boneka-boneka itu selalu saja jatuh begitu diangkat. Berbeda dengan nasib Rangiku, Toushiro berhasil mendapatkan boneka pada percobaan pertama. Toushiro lalu memberi tahu Rangiku trik yang ia gunakan, alhasil setelah percobaan kelima, Rangiku berhasil mendapatka bonekanya sendiri. Rangiku berteriak senang ketika ia mendapatkan boneka itu yang membuat Toushiro merona malu karena orang-orang disekitar mereka memperhatikan Rangiku dengan tatapan aneh.

Rangiku merasa amat sangat bahagia. Akhirnya ia bisa merasakan perasaan yang pupus ketika Gin memberitahukan kepadanya bahwa bayi yang ia lahirkan meninggal. Akhirnya Rangiku bisa merasakan hubungan antara orang tua dan anak yang menjadi impiannya sejak ia mengandung Toushiro. Impian yang hampir saja terlupakan bagaikan mimpi.

Tetapi ini bukan mimpi ataupun impian. Ia bisa melihat putranya berdiri di hadapannya. Menatap mata emeraldnya yang indah, melihat tersenyumannya yang lembut, mendengar suara tawanya yang bagaikan shimponi lagu, dan menyentuh, memegang juga memeluk tubuh kecilnya.

Ini bukan lagi mimpi atau pun impian, Rangiku bisa melakukan hal yang hampir menjadi mustahil dilakukan olehnya. Berada begitu dekat, bercanda ria dan tertawa bersama bersama putranya. Ini adalah kenyataan.

Setelah puas bermain, Toushiro dan Rangiku menuju sebuah rumah makan keluarga. Bermain membuat mereka sangat lapar dan lupa waktu. Tanpa mereka sadari, warna jingga mulai menghiasi langit biru. Setelah makan mereka memutuskan untuk mengembalikan Toushiro ke cafe. Mereka lupa kalau Rangiku membawa pergi Toushiro tanpa sepengatahuan Gin. Kelihatannya Rangiku terpaksa harus menjelaskannya kepada Gin dan berbicara kepadanya.

Sebelum pulang, Toushiro ingin membelikan sesuatu untuk Gin, tetapi ia tidak tahu apa yang akan ia beli untuknya. Akhirnya Rangiku menyarankannya untuk membeli Gin dried persimmon kesukaannya. Toushiro berkata kepada Rangiku, kenapa Otosan bisa memakan makanan seperti drier persimmon. Toushiro sama sekali tidak menyukainya.

Rangiku sweat drop, mengingat sebelum winter war, Rangiku pernah memasukkan dried persimmon kedalam mulut taichounya yang berakhir dengan taichounya memuntahkannya kembali dan mengancamnya untuk tidak pernah lagi memasukkan benda terkutuk itu kedalam mulutnya. Gin dan dirinya sangat menyukai dried persimmon, kenapa Toushiro malah membencinya?

Setelah membeli beberapa buah dried persimmon, Toushiro dan Rangiku kembali ke cafe. Saat itu matahari sudah tenggelam. Tetapi kemudian langkah mereka terhenti ketika mereka melihat Gin berjalan bersama wanita yang tadi siang menuju cafe. Rangiku terdiam di tempatnya melihat pemandangan itu. Menyadari Rangiku berdiri terpaku di tempatnya, Toushiro juga ikut berhenti sambil menatap wajah syok Rangiku dengan khawatir.

Rangiku dan Toushiro untuk beberapa saat memperhatikan Gin dan wanita itu dari kejauhan untuk beberapa saat. Setelah sampai di depan cafe, Gin dan wanita itu berbicara sesaat. dan hal yang tak terduga pun terjadi, wanita itu memeluk Gin di depan cafe. Melihat hal itu, hati Rangiku menjadi hancur. Tanpa ia sadari air matanya mengalir di pipinya.

Sementara itu Toushiro sangat syok melihat hal itu, ia tidak percaya melihat ayahnya akan berpelukan dengan wanita lain selain dengan ibunya. Dia sangat kecewa dan sedih dengan ayahnya, "O-Okasan," panggil Toushiro khawatir dengan reaksi Rangiku melihat hal itu. Hati Toushiro sangat sedih ketika melihat Rangiku menangis.

Tak sanggup melihat pemandangan di hadapannya lebih jauh, Rangiku berlari sekuat tenaga sambil menangis meninggalkan Toushiro sendiri. Perasaannya sangat sakit dan hancur melihat Gin berpelukan dengan wanita lain di hadapannya. Walaupun dalam hatinya ia selalu berkata kalau ia tidak memperdulikan Gin, tetapi ia tidak bisa membohongi perasaannya yang mencintai Gin. Sangat mencintainya... dari hatinya yang terdalam...

~H~

Setelah beberapa saat wanita itu memeluk Gin, akhirnya wanita itu melepaskan Gin dan dengan wajah merona berpisah dengan Gin. Saat wanita itu tidak lagi dalam jangkau pandang Toushiro, barulah ia mendekati ayahnya dengan perasaan kecewa, sedih dan marah yang bercampur jadi satu.

Gin membuka matanya saat ia melihat Toushiro, tetapi Toushiro tidak melihatnya karena ia menundukan kepalanya, tidak bisa menatap wajah Gin. Ia tidak tahu harus mengeluarkan ekspresi atau berkata apa pada saat ini kepada ayahnya. Untuk beberapa saat Toushiro hanya diam di hadapan ayahnya sambil menatap ujung sepatunya.

"Dari mana kau?" tanya Gin dengan nada marah. Mendengar itu Toushiro tersentak kaget dan mengangkat kepalanya hanya untuk melihat wajah marah Gin. Baru kali ini Gin sangat marah kepadanya.

"Aku..." Toushiro berusaha menjelaskan bahwa ia pergi bersama Rangiku tetapi Gin memotongnya dengan nada marah, "Kenapa kau baru kembali sekarang? Apa kau tidak bisa melihat kalau matahari sudah tenggelam? Kenapa kau tidak minta izin dulu sebelum kau pergi?" tanya Gin sambil menarik lengan atas Toushiro dengan kasar hingga membuat Toushiro kesakitan.

Gin mengangkat tangannya hendak memukul Toushiro, tetapi kemudian ia terhenti ketika melihat air mata mengalir di pipi putranya, "Tou... shiro..." kata Gin dengan nada menyesal. Kemudian Toushiro melepaskan lengannya dari Gin, "Aku benci Otosan," teriak Toushiro marah kepada Gin. Setelah itu ia berlari meninggalkan Gin yang terpaku di tempatnya berdiri, karena syok mendengar perkataan Toushiro.

~H~

Gin jahat? Ya...kelihatanya seperti itu.

Tapi apa yang sebenarnya yang terjadi, di chappy depan kusa akan ceritakan apa yang terjadi dari sudut pandang Gin

Yosh... arigatou buat semua yang udah repiw dan fave fic ini

Nasib kelanjutan fic ini ada ditangan anda... hag hag hag...XD

Mind to review?

-kusanagi-


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: BLEACH punya Tite kubo

**For The Dearest**

Chapter: 9

"Aku benci Otosan," kata-kata itu terus terngiang di dalam kepala Gin. Untuk waktu yang cukup lama Gin hanya terpaku di tempatnya karena syok mendengar kata-kata Toushiro itu. Gin bahkan tidak bisa bergerak untuk menghentikan putranya ketika ia berlari meninggalkannya sambil menangis.

Gin mengepalkan tangannya sangat keras, ia merasa sangat bersalah karena berniat untuk menampar putranya satu-satunya. Saat itu Gin gelap mata karena ia terlalu menghawatirkan Toushiro yang tiba-tiba saja menghilang, dan tanpa ia sadari ia mencengkram lengan Toushiro deengan sangat erat hingga menyakitinya dan berniat menamparnya, 'seharusnya aku mendengar alasannya terlebih dahulu,' kata Gin dalam hati. Dia sangat menyesal dan marah kepada dirinya sendiri kerena tidak bisa menepati sumpahnya. Pada hal ia telah berjanji kepada dirinya sendiri untuk merawat Toushiro dengan baik, tetapi ia malah menyakiti Toushiro. Ia merasa sudah gagal untuk menjadi seorang ayah untuk Toushiro.

Matahari sudah lama tenggelam dan hari sudah gelap. Hanya lampu-lampu jalan dan cahaya rembulan yang menjadi penerang jalan untuk Gin yang sedang berusaha mencari Toushiro. Gin sangat mengkhawatirkan putra satu-satunya. Gin mengigit jarinya dengan sangat keras hingga mengeluarkan darah. Sepanjang jalan jantungnya terus berdegup dengan kencang. Ia merasa takut... ia takut Toushiro tersesat atau diculik, ia takut tidak bisa bertemu lagi dengan putranya, 'aku harus meminta maaf kepadanya ketika aku menemukannya,' kata Gin berjanji kepada dirinya sendiri. Dalam hati ia berdoa agar tidak terjadi sesuatu yang buruk kepada Toushiro.

~H~

Sementara itu...

Toushiro berlari menyusuri komplek perumahan yang cukup gelap, di komplek perumahan itu tidak ada lampu penerang jalan. Cahaya penerang jalan saat ini hanyalah cahaya dari sang rembulan yang dengan bangga menunjukan wajah peraknya yang indah. Toushiro berhenti dan mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal. Ia merasa sangat lelah. Semenjak berlari meninggalkan ayahnya, Ia terus berlari tanpa berhenti. Kemudian Toushiro memperhatikan sekelilingnya dan menyadari sesuatu, ia tidak mengenali tempat dimana ia berada sekarang ini. Saat ia berlari meninggalkan Gin, ia tidak berfikir kemana ia berlari dan tidak ingat kemana ia berlari. Toushiro tidak tahu kemana ia harus pergi, dan ia juga tidak tahu jalan kembali.

Udara malam yang dingin berhembus menerpa tubuh mungil Toushiro, dan ia pun mengigil. Karena siang hari cuaca sangat panas, ia tidak mengenakan jaket atau bahan tebal lainnya yang bisa melindunginya dari dinginnya malam. Yang ia kenakan saat ini hanyalah kaos hitam polos bertudung dengan celana baggy pendek berwarna coklat muda, dan sepatu basket berwarna putih-biru dengan kaos kaki hitam yang sedikit lebih tinggi dari sepatunya.

Toushiro mengusap-usapkan telapak tangannya yang kaku kerena dingin ke lengannya. Walaupun ia sangat marah kepada Gin, tetapi bagian dari hati ingin pulang ke apartement Gin. Walau pun belum lama, Toushiro merindukan apartemen Gin yang hangat dan nyaman. Ia berharap kejadian hari ini tidak pernah terjadi, dan sekarang ini ia sedang makan malam dengan ayahnya seperti hari-hari sebelumnya.

Kenapa hal seperti ini harus terjadi? di saat ia mulai dekat dengan Rangiku. Pada hal ia berharap memiliki keluarga yang lengkap seperti keluarga bahagia lainnya.

Toushiro menatap ke arah salah satu rumah. Dari jendela ia bisa melihat sebuah keluarga kecil yang terdiri dari ayah, ibu dan seorang anak laki-laki sedang makan malam bersama. Sang anak duduk duduk di antara ayah dan ibunya, sedangkan sang ibu mengambil nasi untuk sang anak. Mereka terlihat sangat bahagia. Toushiro merasa iri dengan anak itu. Ia membayangkan andai anak yang duduk di sana adalah dirinya, dan yang berada di sampingnya adalah Gin dan Rangiku, tentu ia merasa sangat bahagia.

Udara dingin kembali menerpa tubuh mungil Toushiro, dan tubuh mungilnya kembali menggigil. Toushiro menatap keluarga kecil itu lagi. Berada di antara keluarga seperti itu terlihat sangat hangat dan menyenangkan. Kenapa ia tidak bisa seperti anak itu? Ia juga ingin memiliki keluarga yang bahagia. Ia iri dengan anak yang selalu di sambut dengan senyuman lembut ibu mereka saat ia pulang ke rumah, dan ia iri dengan semua anak yang bisa menantikan ayah mereka pulang kerja bersama ibunya, dan makan malam dengan seluruh anggota keluarga yang lengkap. Ia merasa sangat iri... dan juga kesal...

Toushiro menundukkan kepalanya. Dengan tatapan kesal ia menatap sebuah kaleng jus kosong yang tergeletak di hadapannya, lalu sekuat tenaga ia menedang kaleng kosong itu.

BUG... KAING...

Terdengar sebuah rintihan hewan malang, kelihatannya kaleng kosong tadi mengenai seekor anjing. Lalu dengan rasa bersalah karena telah menyakiti hewan tak bersalah, Toushiro mendekati asal suara itu. Tetapi kemudian rasa bersalahnya berubah menjadi rasa takut ketika melihat anjing yang terkena kaleng yang ia tendang adalah seekor anjing liar besar yang terlihat sangat ganas.

GRRR... perlahan anjing liar itu mendekati Toushiro. Matanya yang merah terlihat menyala ditengah gelap malam. Mulutnya yang terbuka menampakan taring tajam siap mengigit dan mencabik mangsanya. Lalu dengan ketakutan Toushiro membalikan badannya dan berlari sekuat tenaga melarikan diri dari anjing liar itu yang berlari mengejarnya. Kelihatanya keberuntungan tidak memihaknya hari ini.

Rasa lelahnya berlari sebelumnya belum benar-benar menghilang, Toushiro tidak bisa berlari dengan cepat. Tanpa ia sadari ada sebuah batu di hadapannya, dan ia pun terjatuh tersandung batu itu, "Sakit," rintih Toushiro sambil mencoba bangkit lagi. Dibandingkan rasa sakit karena terjatuh, ia lebih mengkhawatirkan anjing yang mengejarnya.

Belum ia sempat berdiri, mata Toushiro terbelalak melihat anjing liar tadi melompak kearahnya dan siap mengigitnya. Toushiro menutup kedua matanya bersiap menerima serangan anjing itu. Tapi rasa sakit itu tidak pernah datang.

BUG... KAING...

Toushiro mendengar anjing itu mengerang kesakitan, 'Otosan?' tanya Toushiro dalam hati. Lalu perlahan Toushiro membuka mata emeraldnya dan mendapati seseorang berdiri di hadapannya melindunginya dari serangan anjing itu.

~H~

Rangiku membenamkan wajahnya di bantal pink milik Orihime, sementara itu sang pemilik bantal duduk di samping Rangiku sambil mengelus-elus rambut pirang Rangiku yang lembut dengan simpati. Tubuh Rangiku bergetar menahan isak tangis, semenjak kembali ke apartemen Orihime, Rangiku tidak berhenti menangis. Orihime ingin sekali membantu menenangkan Rangiku, tetapi ia tidak menetahui apa yang telah terjadi kepada Rangiku, sehingga ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan atau katakan kepada Rangiku di saat seperti ini.

"Ra... Rangiku-san..." kata Orihime gugup mencoba berbicara dengan Rangiku, "Apa yang terjadi? Apa kau ingin bercerita padaku?" tanya Orihime mencoba membantu Rangiku. Orihime harap dengan Rangiku mengatakan masalahnya bisa membuat perasaan menjadi lebih baik. Atau bahkan mungkin ia bisa menemukan solusi untuk menyelesaikan masalah Rangiku.

Rangiku menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Uh'uh... baikalah... Aku akan menaruh makan malammu di atas meja makan. Kalau kau merasa lebih baik, kau harus memakannya ya," kata Orihime sambil bangkit dari sisi Rangiku, "aku kembali ke kamarku. Kalau kau membutuhkanku kau bisa penggil kapanpun, jangan sungkan ya," dengan itu Orihime pun pergi meninggalkan Rangiku sendiri.

Rangiku mendengar suara pintu ditutup. Tak lama Rangiku mengangkat wajahnya dari bantal pink Orihime yang basah karena air matanya. Matanya terlihat merah kerena terus-menerus menangis. Hatinya sangat sakit, ia merasa hatinya hancur melihat saat wanita itu memeluk Gin. Siapa wanita itu? Kenapa Gin bisa dengan mudah melupakannya dan mencintai wanita lain, sementara ia tidak bisa melupakan cintanya kepada Gin walaupun pria itu sudah melakukan hal kejam kepadanya. kenapa? Semua ini tidak adil... sangat tidak adil...

Benci... saat ini yang Rangiku rasakan hanyalah perasaan benci kepada Gin dan pada diri yang tidak bisa melupakan rasa cintanya kepada Gin, 'Sudah cukup... aku ingin melupakan semua perasaan ini,' teriak Rangiku dalam hati. Ia menyadari betapa ia sangat mencintai Gin, 'sudah cukup aku merasakan penderitaan karena mencintai pria berengsek yang mempermainkan lalu membuang perasaanku seperti sampah,' Rangiku mengepalkan telapak tangannya di bantal Orihime dan meremasnya dengan marah.

'Toushiro...' Rangiku teringat dengan putra satu-satunya, 'Begitu matahari terbit, aku akan mengambil Toushiro,' kata Rangiku dalam hati. Ya... tidak mungkin ia membiarkan Toushiro berada lebih lama dengan pria berengsek itu.

~H~

Mata emerald Toushiro terbelalak melihat seorang remaja berambut orange mengenakan seragam sekolah SMA Karakura berdiri di hadapannya. Ia yang melindunginya dari serangan anjing itu.

"Pergi kau," kata Ichigo sambil menatap anjing liar itu dengan tatapan marah. Lalu anjing liar itu pun berlari ketakutan meninggalkan Toushiro dan Ichigo.

Setelah anjing liar tadi pergi, pandangan Ichigo beralih kepada taichou muda berambut putih yang sekarang ini tidak lebih dari anak kecil biasa yang tidak bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri bahkan dari anjing liar. Lalu dengan tatapan simpati Ichigo menatap sanga taichou muda duduk sambil memegang lututnya yang terluka, "Hei... Toushiro, apa kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Ichigo sambil berlutut di hadapan Toushiro dan memeriksa luka di lututnya, kelihatanya lukanya lumayan parah.

Toushiro tidak menjawab pertanyaanya. Lalu Ichigo mengangkat matanya dari lutut Toushiro dan menatap mata emerald Toushiro yang juga menatapnya. Mata emeraldnya terlihat berkaca-kaca seperti ingin menangis, "Woah... apa yang terjadi padamu Toushiro?" tanya Ichigo terkejut melihat air mata mulai mengalir di pipi sang taichou mungil berambut putih.

Ichigo memeluk sang taichou mungil, lalu menggendongnya. Dengan luka dilututnya seperti itu, tentu Toushiro tidak akan bisa berjalan sendiri. Ichigo melihat ke sekelilingnya sementara Toushiro sibuk membasahi pundak seragam Ichigo dengan air matanya, "Uh'uh... dimana Ichimaru-san? Kenapa ia membiarkanmu sendirian dan diserang anjing seperti tadi?" tanya Ichigo dalam hati ia merasa kesal karena Gin tidak menjaga Toushiro dengan baik.

Toushiro mencengkram baju Ichigo dan mengelengkan kepalanya. Lalu Ichigo mengangkat sebelah alisnya kepada taichou kecil yang bersandar di pundaknya. Ichigo ingin bertanya lebih banyak kepada Toushiro. Tetapi sebelum satu kata pun keluar dari Ichigo, perutnya terlebih dahulu berbunyi. Wajah Ichigo merona, "Uh'uh... aku lapar lebih baik kita bicarakan di rumahku saja," dengan itu Ichigo membawa Toushiro pulang kerumahnya.

~H~

Gin duduk di pinggir jalan yang gelap dan mengatur nafasnya. Sudah setengah jam lebih ia berlari mengelilingi kota Karakura untuk mencari Toushiro. Sebelumnya Gin juga sudah berjalan sepanjang sore untuk mencari Toushiro, tentu Gin merasa sangat lelah. Tapi rasa lelahnya itu tidak sebanding jika dibandingkan dengan rasa khawatir Gin.

Malam bertambah larut, dan ia belum juga menemukan Toushiro. Gin bertambah khawatir dan mulai berfikir negatif. Dalam kepalanya ia mulai membayangkan jangan-jangan Toushiro telah diculik seseorang dan dijualnya ke pasar gelap. Gin lalu menggelengakan kepalanya untuk menghilangkan pikiran negatif itu dan kembali bangkit untuk melanjutakan mencari putranya.

Tapi ia juga tidak bisa terus-menerus berlari dan mencarinya secara acak seperti sebelumnya, ia harus memikirkan tempat yang kemungkinan akan Toushiro datangi, 'kalau begitu aku coba mencarinya mulai dari taman bermain,' kata Gin dalam hati.

~H~

"ICHIGO..." sebuah bayangan melayang kearah Ichigo. Lalu Ichigo menendang bayangan itu hingga terlempar kesisi lain ruangan, "kenapa...uhok... kau baru pulang sekarang Ichigo... uhok... apa kau lupa... uhok... tradisi keluarga kita," tanya bayangan tadi yang tak lain adalah Kurosaki Isshin, dengan tersengal-sengal sambil mencoba bangkit.

Isshin mengangkat kepalanya dan mendapati putranya mengirim death glare kepadanya, "Dasar tua bangka berisik," kata Ichigo sambil mengeluarkan aura hitam. Ichigo lalu menunjuk anak kecil yang tidur digendongannya. Kepala berambut putih anak itu bersandar dipundak Ichigo. Wajahnya terlihat kalau ia tidur sangat nyaman, "Kalau ia sampai terbangun, aku tidak akan mengampunimu," kata Ichigo dengan nada berbahaya. Lalu Isshin berlari sambil menangis ke hadapan poster besar mendiang istrinya, dan mengadu kalau putra kesayangannya sangat kejam kepadanya.

"Ichi-niisan, kenapa kau baru pulang?" tanya Yuzu sambil cemberut ketika ia melihat Ichigo masuk ke ruang tamu, "Ah... gomen Yuzu," kata Ichigo dengan nada menyesal. Lalu sang remaja berambut orange itu menidurkan Toushiro di atas sofa dengan nyaman, "Toushiro?" tanya Yuzu sambil menatap taichou muda berambut putih yang tertidur sangat lelap itu.

"Kelihatatanya dia sangat kelelahan, biarkan dia beristirahat dulu," kata Ichigo sambil melemaskan otot pundaknya, biarpun tubuh Toushiro ringan, kalau terlalu lama tetap saja membuat otot pundaknya kram, "Uh'uh... ya baiklah?" kata Yuzu, "Oh iya, makan malammu sudah aku sisakan, apa kau mau makan sekarang?" tanya Yuzu.

"Iya... perutku sangat lapar," jawab Ichigo sambil memegang perutnya yang kembali berbunyi, "baikalah kalau begitu biar aku panaskan sekarang," kata Yuzu sambil menuju dapur.

Tak lama setelah Yuzu menghilang dari pandangan Ichigo, anak kembar Kurosaki yang lain muncul di ruang itu, "Hai... Ichi-nii," sapa Karin sambil mendekati Ichigo yang duduk di sebelah Toushiro yang sedang tertidur, "Toushiro? kenapa ia ada disini?" tanya Karin terkejut tak biasa melihat Toushiro datang malam hari dan tertidur karena kelelahan seperti itu, terlebih... "Ichi-nii, kenapa Toushiro terluka?" tanya Karin sambil berlutut di samping sofa tempat Toushiro tertidur agar bisa melihat luka di lutut Toushiro dengan seksama.

"Owh... iya aku hampir saja lupa," kata Ichigo setengah tersentak. Ia hampir lupa kalau Toushiro terluka, "Karin, tolong ambilkan air hangat, obat luka dan juga perban," pinta Ichigo kepada adiknya, "aku akan membersihkan dan mengobati luka Toushiro," selesai Ichigo berkata, Karin langsung pergi mengambil benda yang Ichigo minta.

~H~

Ichigo baru selesai makan malam ketika ia mendengar seseorang mengetuk pintu rumahnya. Lalu Yuzu segera berlari menuju pintu depan untuk membukakan pintu, "Ah... selamat malam ayahnya Toushiro," Ichigo mendengar Yuzu menyapa tamu yang baru datang itu. Lalu Ichigo pun menuju pintu depan dan mendapati Gin dengan nafas terenga-enga dan berkeringat berdiri depan pintunya, "Apa Toushiro ada di sini?" tanya Gin.

Lalu Yuzu tersenyum kepada Gin dan menganggukan kepalanya, "Ya... dia ada disini dan sedang tertidur," jawab Yuzu. Lalu Gin pun menghela nafas lega, "Syukurlah..." kata Gin sambil menghapus keringat yang mengalir di dahinya. Lalu Yuzu mempersilahkan Gin masuk.

Gin berlutut di samping Toushiro yang tertidur di atas sofa dan menatapnya dengan tatapan menyesal, "Aku yang membawanya ke sini," kata Ichigo kepada Gin sambil bersandar di depan pintu dengan kedua tangan dilipat di depan dadanya, "terima kasih Ichigo-kun," kata Gin sambil membungkukan badannya pada Ichigo.

Ichigo mengerutkan dahinya mengingat saat ia pertama menemukan Toushiro hari ini. Kemana Gin saat itu? Kenapa ia membiarkan Toushiro berjalan-jalan sendirian di malam hari, tanya Ichigo dalam hati, "Waktu aku menemukannya, ia sedang diserang oleh anjing liar, terjatuh dan terluka," kata Ichigo dengan nada kesal. Ia kesal kepada Gin yang tidak menjaga Toushiro dengan baik.

Mendengar berita dari Ichigo, mata Gin terbelalak, "Be... benarkan?" tanya Gin kaget sambil menatap lutut Toushiro yang di perban dengan tatapan bersalah, "apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau membiarkan Toushiro keluar sendirian di malam hari?" tanya Ichigo sambil mengerutkan dahinya pada Gin.

"Sebenarnya..." Gin terdiam sejenak lalu menundukan kepalanya tidak bisa menatap Ichigo, "aku yang salah... aku sudah menyakiti Toushiro," kata Gin dengan nada sedih dan menyesal.

Mendengar pernyataan Gin, Ichigo menjadi marah, "Kau..." kata Ichigo dengan nada marah sambil menuju Gin, tapi kemudian ia dihentikan oleh ayahnya yang berdiri di hadapannya, "tunggu Ichigo..." kata Isshin menenangkan putranya, "tapi..." Ichigo berniat protes kepada Isshin. Tetapi ketika melihat wajah serius Isshin, Ichigo terdiam.

"Ichigo... Gin adalah ayah Toushiro. Ia menyakiti Toushiro pasti karena ada sebabnya kan?" kata Isshin kepada Ichigo. Lalu amarah Ichigo pun mereda, walau begitu ia masih bergumam, 'seharusnya aku tidak menyerahkan Toushiro padanya.'

"Gin... apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Isshin kepada Gin.

Gin menghela nafasnya, "Semua ini berawal karena Toushiro tiba-tiba saja menghilang tanpa meminta izin kepadaku. Karena Toushiro tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya, aku menjadi sangat khawatir dan mencarinya sepanjang sore, ketika aku menemuinya aku menjadi gelap mata dan menyakitinya," kata Gin sambil mengangakat lengan kanan Toushiro. Disitu ada bekas cap tangannya, yang luput dari perhatian Ichigo, yang memerah karena ia terlalu keras mencengkramnya, "aku bahkan berniat menamparnya, aku benar-benar gagal menjadi seorang ayah," kata Gin sambil menundukkan kepalanya malu.

"Gin... tidak ada orang tua yang sempurna," kata Isshin memberi nasihat kepada ayah muda itu, "orang tua kadang-kadang terpaksa menyakiti anak-anaknya untuk melindungi mereka. Aku juga dulu seperti itu, aku pernah beberapa kali memukul Ichigo sewaktu ia kecil karena ia memanjat atap," kata Isshin sambil mengenang masa mudanya. Sementara itu sanga remaja berambut orange yang disebut-sebut namanya mengirim death glare kepada Isshin, "tapi aku melakukan hal itu karena aku khawatir Ichigo akan terjatuh dan agar ia tidak melakukan hal yang sama," tambah Isshin cepat-cepat, merasa merinding karena Ichigo mengirim death glare kepadanya, "kau juga melakukan hal itu karena hal yang sama kan?" tanya Isshin.

Gin menganggukan kepalanya. Lalu ia mengelus-elus rambut putih Toushiro.

~H~

Sepasang mata emerald dengan malas terbuka. Toushiro terbangun karena tergangu mendengar orang bercakap-cakap di dekatnya, lalu matanya terbelalak melihat ayahnya di hadapannya dan menatapnya dengan mata yang berwarna sama dengannya, "Toushiro... kau terbangun?" tanya Gin.

"Otosan," kata Toushiro dengan nada mengantuk. Ia mengusap-usap matanya yang masih mengantuk. Setelah ia benar-benar terbangun, kejadian sebelumnya kembali berulang dalam kepalanya. Lalu dengan marah Toushiro menjauhi Gin dan membenamkan wajahnya di sofa, tidak mau menatap ayahnya.

"Toushiro..." panggil Gin sedih, "maaf aku yang salah, kita pulang sekarang ya?" kata Gin mencoba meminta maaf dan membujuk Toushiro agar ia mau pulang bersamanya ke apartementnya.

"Tidak... aku tidak mau pulang bersama Otosan," kata Toushiro marah sambil masih membenamkan wajahnya di sofa. Gin meletakkan tangannya di pundak Toushiro, tetapi Toushiro malah menampar tangannya, "jangan sentuh aku," teriak Toushiro. Menghadapi perlakuan dingin Toushiro kepadanya, hati Gin merasa terluka.

Melihat wajah Gin yang tampak sangat terluka hatinya, Ichigo menjadi kasihan kepadanya. Lalu ia menarik tubuh kecil Toushiro dari sofa. Tetapi sang taichou muda dengan keras kepalanya berpegangan pada sisi sofa, tidak mau bergerak dari tempatnya, "Toushiro... kau tidak boleh seperti itu kepada ayahmu," kata Ichigo sambil berusaha menarik Toushiro dari sofa, "Tidak..." teriak Toushiro keras kepala. Sekarang ini ia terlalu marah kepada Gin.

"Sudahlah... Ichigo-kun, aku yang salah, biarkan saja dia," kata Gin. Lalu Ichigo pun melepaskan Toushiro yang masih dengan keras kepala berpegangan pada sisi sofa.

"Anak kecil yang terluka hatinya memang keras kepala. Tapi itu tidak akan berlangsung lama karena bagaimana pun ia akan membutuhkan ayahnya," kata Isshin. Ia lebih berpengalaman dari siapa pun di dalam ruangan itu. Gin dan Ichigo mengangukkan kepalanya mengerti. Dalam hati Ichigo merasa kesal mengingat masa kecil saat ia marah kepada Isshin, ayahnya tidak pernah memperdulikannya.

"Biarkan saja dia di sini malam ini, besok aku akan mencoba membujuknya agar ia tidak marah lagi padamu," kata Isshin kepada Gin. Gin menganggukan kepalanya, setelah itu ia berpamitan untuk pulang ke apartementnya kerena besok ia harus kembali bekerja.

~H~

Hya... akhirnya bisa updet juga... XD

Tugas menggunung, bikin strezzz...

Belom lagi di tambah menghadapi iblis-iblis super badung nan susah diatur... huf... *plak-digampar karena kebanyakan curhat*

Sedikit melenceng dari rencana awal sih... tapi yang penting tidak berubah dari rencana awal...

Diluar dugaan lagi, fic ini jadi lebih panjang dari pada yang kusa duga

Yosh... siapakah wanita misterius yang memeluk Gin, dan apa hubunganya dengan Gin?

Apakah dugaan Rangiku, kalau wanita itu adalah kekasih baru Gin, benar?

Akankah Toushiro memaafkan Toushiro?

Temukan jawabannya di chappy mendatang

Mind to review?

-kusanagi-


	10. Chapter 10

Wah... ga kerasa fic ini udah nyampe chappy 10... =3

Arigatou buat semua reader yang udah baca fic ini sampai sejauh ini... =D

Special thanks for Shignorina Schiffer yang selalu setia ngasih ide gila buat kusa... XD

And

You All

Yosh... selamat membaca chappy 10 ini...

Disclaimer: BLEACH punya Tite kubo

**For The Dearest**

Chapter: 10

Langit begitu cerah dan biru, matahari pun bersinar dengan hangat membuat perasaan semua orang menjadi hangat dan bersemangat untuk melakukan aktifitas mereka hari ini. Tetapi ada satu orang yang tidak bisa merasakan kehangatan sang jantung galaksi bima sakti itu. Dirinya seakan-akan dikelilingi kabut hitam tebal yang menghalangi sang cahaya mentari untuk sampai padanya, begitu kelam dan menyedihkan.

Gin memasukan kedua tangannya ke saku celana panjang hitamnya. Sambil terus menatap kebawah, Gin menendang sebuah batu sepanjang perjalanannya menuju tempatnya bekerja, cafe Tanaka. Biasanya, perjalanan Gin terasa begitu menyenangkan dengan Gin diiringi senyuman cerah sang taichou mungil bermata emerald yang mengalahkan cerahnya mentari pagi. Tetapi, hari ini yang mengiringinya jalannya hanyalah awan dan aura hitam yang pekat.

Gin menghela nafasnya. Tanpa ia sadari, ia sudah berdiri di depan cafe. Tetapi hari ini ia benar-benar tidak bersemangat untuk bekerja. Yang ingin ia lakukan hari ini hanyalah pergi ke kediaman keluarga Kurosaki, dan memohon agar putranya mau memaafkannya. Tetapi Isshin sudah berjanji kepadanya untuk membujuk putranya untuk memaafkannya dan mengantarkannya ke cafe. Lagi pula pak Tanaka dan istrinya akan sangat kerepotan jika ia tidak datang membantu mereka hari ini. Mereka sudah sangat baik kepadanya dan sangat perhatian kepada Toushiro sejak pertama kali mereka datang ke cafe. Bahkan mereka berbaik hati memberikan Gin pekerjaan. Gin tak mungkin membiarkan mereka kerepotan dengan pengunjung yang terus bertambah setiap harinya.

Gin mengepalkan tangannya dalam saku celananya, ia mengeretakkan giginya kesal. Padahal sudah tak ada lagi orang yang akan memisahkan mereka, tetapi kenapa ia tak bisa hidup bersama dengan wanita dan anak yang dicintainya seperti keluarga normal lainnya? Kenapa ia tak bisa merasakan kebahagian dan kehangatan berada di tengah keluarganya? Kenapa putranya harus ikut membenci dan meninggalkannya di saat wanita yang ia cintai masih belum bisa memaafkannya? Padahal ia sudah mengorbankan segalanya hanya demi hari ini... demi bisa hidup berbahagia bersama keluarga kecilnya..

"Ichimaru-san... Ohayou!" tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk pundaknya. Gin tersentak kaget dari pikirannya, dan dengan refleks membalikkan badannya. Ia melihat seorang gadis cantik berusia sekitar dua puluh tiga tahun berdiri di hadapannya sambil tersenyum ceria. Ia adalah wanita yang membantunya mencari putranya dan memeluknya kemarin, Izumi Naomi, gadis cantik berambut soft brown.

Gin memperhatikan Naomi. Rambutnya yang panjang ia biarkan tergerai melewati pundaknya. Matanya yang berwarna emas menatap Gin dengan malu-malu. Sedangkan pipinya sedikit merona bagaikan buah apel fuji yang baru saja dipetik di pagi hari. Tanpa harus menyentuhnya Gin bisa tahu kalau kulit putihnya sangat halus dan lembut bagai bayi yang baru lahir. Ia bagaikan bidadari yang tersesat di bumi.

"I... Izumi-san..." kata Gin terkejut dengan kemunculan sang gadis berambut soft brown itu. Matanya terbelalak menunjukan warna pale emeraldnya. Mengingat kejadian kemarin sore saat Naomi memeluknya, wajah Gin pun merona. Tetapi kemudian ia kembali teringat dengan tujuan sang gadis yang muncul tiba-tiba di hadapannya, "Izumi-san, kenapa kau disini? Ini masih terlalu pagi, cafe belum buka." tanya Gin sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Aku berada di sini karena aku ingin membantumu," jawab Naomi sambil tersenyum manis, "Kau pasti kerepotan dengan jumlah pelanggan yang terus bertambahkan? Kemarin aku sudah meminta izin kepada pak Tanaka untuk membantumu. Tenang saja aku tidak perlu di beri bayaran kok, aku hanya ingin membantumu... itu saja," sambung Naomi tidak memberikan kesempatan kepada Gin untuk bertanya, "Dan... jangan pangil aku Izumi, panggil Nao saja ya, Gin-san!" kata Izumi lagi dengan nada manis.

Baik... Gin memiliki anak yang manis dan istri cantik juga seksi. Tetapi bagaimanapun Ichimaru Gin adalah laki-laki normal, dan sebagaimana lelaki normal lainnya ia tidak mungkin menghiraukan gadis manis di hadapannya, "Uh'uh... baiklah... Nao-san." kata Gin gugup.

"Bukan Nao-san, tapi Nao-chan. Kau tak perlu seformal itu padaku, Gin." kata Naomi membetulkan Gin sambil cemberut imut.

Lagi... Gin sadar ada yang berubah setiap kali Naomi memanggil namanya, pertama Ichimaru-san, kemudian Gin-san dan terakhir Gin, 'Uh'hum... itu tak terlalu penting kan? Biarlah,' kata Gin dalam hati, "Na... Nao-chan..." kata Gin tambah gugup. Lalu sang gadis yang disebut namanya tersenyum manis padanya. Yang di hadapannya bukan lah gadis cantik biasa, dia adalah bidadari... bidadari yang bisa membuat semua laki-laki bertekuk lutut di hadapannya, wajar kalau Gin dibuatnya salah tingkah sebagai seorang laki-laki.

"Baiklah... kalau begitu mohon bantuannya, Gin," kata Naomi sambil mendorong Gin masuk ke dalam cafe, tetapi kemudian ia menyadari sesuatu yang kurang, "Uh'uh... Gin, di mana Toushiro?" tanya Naomi setelah menyadari yang kurang itu adalah bocah kecil berambut putih, putra Gin.

Mendengar pertanyaan Naomi, Gin kembali murung dan menghela nafasnya. Melihat hal itu, Naomi cepat-cepat meminta maaf kepada Gin, "Uh'uh... maaf, apa Toushiro masih belum ditemukan?" tanya Naomi dengan nada simpati.

Gin menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak, aku sudah menemukannya. Tetapi nampaknya ia sangat marah kepadaku." kata Gin dengan nada sedih.

Naomi menepuk-nepuk pundak Gin, "Tenang saja ia pasti akan segera memaafkanmu. Bagaimanapun ia anak ayahnya kan?" kata Naomi memberi semangat Gin dengan senyumnya yang lembut.

"Terima kasih, Nao-san," kata Gin sambil tersenyum tipis, berterima kasih atas niat baik gadis di hadapannya.

~H~

Matahari sudah tinggi saat seorang remaja berambut orange membangunkan bocah kecil berambut putih yang tidur dengan nyaman di bawah selimut miliknya, "Hei... tukang tidur, ayo bangun!" kata Ichigo sambil menarik selimut biru yang melindung bocah berambut putih, yang semalaman tidur di atas kasurnya, dari cahaya pagi. Kerena hari ini hari Sabtu, Ichigo tidak pergi sekolah.

Terganggu dengan cahaya matahari yang menggelitik wajahnya, bocah berambut putih itu menarik lagi selimut biru dari tangan pemiliknya, dan meringkuk di bawah selimut sambil mencengkramnya dengan erat, "Uh'uh... aku masih ingin tidur." jawab bocah itu dengan nada mengantuk.

Melihat bulatan di bawah selimutnya, Ichigo menyengir jahil. Lalu ia memegang kedua sisi bulatan itu dan mulai menggelitikinya. Tak lama, bulatan di bawah selimut itu menggeliat kegelian dan mulai tertawa. Suara tawanya begitu polos, membuat hati orang yang mendengarnya menjadi senang, "Ha... ha... ha... Otosan, hentikan..." kata bocah berambut putih itu diantara tawanya.

Toushiro menarik selimutnya ke bawah, dan mata emeraldnya membesar ketika matanya bertemu dengan mata yang bukan biasa dilihatnya setiap kali ia membuka matanya di pagi hari, coklat, bukan pale emerald. Tetapi kemudian matanya kembali menjadi tatapan anak kecil yang polos, "Ichi-nii." kata Toushiro kesal sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

Ichigo menyengir bertambah lebar melihat wajah cemberut Toushiro yang imut, "Hei... tukang tidur, apa kau sudah bangun?" kata Ichigo dengan nada menggoda. Lalu Toushiro melembungkan pipinya tambah besar dan wajahnya merona kesal.

"Yuzu sudah membuatkan sarapan untukmu, segera cuci mukamu dan turun ke bawah." kata Ichigo sambil menarik Toushiro yang mengeluarkan suara protes dari tempat tidurnya.

Tak lama kemudian... Toushiro muncul di ruang makan dengan rambut yang masih berantakan. Yuzu, Karin dan Rukia yang ada di ruang makan tertawa kecil melihat penampilan taichou muda yang berantakan itu.

Ichigo menghela nafasnya dan mengambil sisir dari dalam laci. Lalu ia menarik Toushiro duduk di pangkuannya dan mulai merapihkan rambut putih yang bagaikan ilalang putih tumbuh tak beraturan. Ichigo menyadari tiga pasang mata yang menatap kearahnya, dan ia pun mengerutkan dahinya merasa tidak senang di perhatikan seperti itu, "Lihat apa?" tanya Ichigo kesal kepada ketiga pemilik mata itu.

Rukia menyengir lebar, "Hei Ichigo... apa kau tahu? Kau terlihat seperti ayah yang sedang merawat putranya." kata Rukia dengan nada menggoda.

Mata Ichigo derdenyit-denyit kesal, "Berisik!" jawab Ichigo kesal. Tetapi ia tetap melanjutkan menyisir rambut Toushiro sampai benar-benar rapi.

~H~

Selesai sarapan pagi, Ichigo mengajak Toushiro pergi ke taman bermain bersama Karin dan Yuzu. Ichigo berniat membuat Toushiro lupa kalau ia sedang marah dengan Gin sehingga ia bisa mengantarkan Toushiro kembali ke tempat Gin yang mencemaskannya.

Di taman bermain...

Mata Ichigo berdenyit melihat seorang gadis berambut hitam yang menggenakan gaun berwarna biru langit dan tas punggung boneka kelinci di punggungnya dengan bersemangat menunjuk salah satu wahana permainan, jet coster, "Rukia... aku yakin, aku tidak mengajakmu tadi..." kata Ichigo dengan nada kesal. Sekarang ini di sampingnya ada tiga orang bocah yang sedang berkoar-koar dengan bersemangat memilih wahana mana yang akan mereka mainkan terlebih dahulu.

"Jangan berkata seperti itu, Ichigo," kata Rukia sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya, "memangnya kau yakin bisa menjaga Karin, Yuzu-chan dan Hitsugaya-taichou sendirian?" tanya Rukia.

Mendengar pertanyaan Rukia, Ichigo memegang belakang kepalanya. Ia tidak yakin bisa menjaga ketiga bocah itu sekaligus sendirian, "Seharusnya kau berterima kasih kepadaku yang sudah berbaik hati berniat membantumu," kata Rukia dengan bangga, "nah sekarang kita naik itu." kata Rukia dengan bersemangat sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wahana jet coster.

Mata Ichigo kembali berdenyit bertambah kesal dari sebelumnya, "Jangan bercanda Rukia," kata Ichigo kesal, "Karin, Yuzu dan Toushiro belum cukup umur untuk naik itu."

"Ah... bilang saja kalau kau tidak berani menaiki itu, Ichigo." kata Rukia dengan nada menantang dan tatapan merendahkan.

Ichigo bertambah kesal dan reiatsunya mulai meluap-luap keluar dari tubuhnya, "Aku tidak takut bodoh!" teriak Ichigo kesal, "aku pasti akan menaikinya jika aku tidak membawa mereka," kata Ichigo sambil menunjuk Karin, Yuzu dan Toushiro yang kelihatannya sudah memutuskan wahana mana yang akan mereka naiki terlebih dahulu, "dan lagi pula, aku tidak yakin petugasnya akan membiarkanmu menaiki itu karena kau tidak memenuhi tinggi minimal, pendek!" kata Ichigo dengan nada mengejek.

"Apa kau bilang, Strawberry?" teriak Rukia marah sambil mengirim death glare kepada Ichigo.

"Pendek... pendek... pendek!" teriak Ichigo berulang kali dengan nada mengejek sambil mengirim death glare, tak mau kalah dengan Rukia. Tanpa mereka sadari mereka berdua menjadi tontonan anak-anak kecil di taman bermain itu. Sementara itu Karin, Yuzu dan Toushiro tak terlihat di manapun di dekat mereka. Ketiga bocah itu malu dengan sifat kedua remaja yang kekanak-kanakan itu.

~H~

Tengah hari di cafe Tanaka...

Gin dengan rajin melayani para pelanggan yang datang di bantu oleh Naomi. Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, hari ini pun cafe dipadati oleh pengunjung, terutama di jam istirahat kantor seperti saat ini. Biasanya, Gin akan kewalahan melayani para pengunjung. Tetapi untung saja hari Naomi membantunya sehingga pekerjaanya menjadi lebih ringan.

Gin mendengar bel pintu tanda pengunjung datang berbunyi. Lalu Gin yang sedang mengantarkan pesanan, mengangkat wajahnya berniat menyambut pengunjung yang baru datang itu dan kemudian sorot matanya terlihat senang melihat sang pengunjung itu adalah pengunjung yang selalu ia nantikan kedatangannya, Matsumoto Rangiku.

Gin mendekati Rangiku, yang masih berdiri di depan pintu, dengan wajah senang, "Ran, aku senang kau mau datang berkunjung." kata Gin dengan ramah menyambut Rangiku. Ia sangat senang karena Rangiku mau mengunjunginya. Tetapi kelihatanya sang wanita berambut pirang itu sendiri terlihat tidak senang dan sangat marah.

Rangiku mengirim death glare kepada Gin. Kemudian mata birunya melihat ke sekeliling cafe seperti mencari sesuatu. Dan ketika apa yang di carinya tidak ia temui, ia kembali menatap Gin sorot mata yang tajam, "Dimana Toushiro?" tanya Rangiku dengan nada marah. Suaranya cukup keras untuk membuat perhatian orang di sekeliling mereka tertuju pada mereka.

"Ada apa, Ran?" tanya Gin tidak mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba Rangiku semarah itu kepadanya, "bagaimana kalau kau duduk terlebih dahulu, dan bicarakan ini dengan baik-baik?" kata Gin mencoba menenangkan amarah Rangiku. Namun kelihatannya usahanya tidak berhasil, dan membuat Rangiku bertambah marah kepadanya. Walaupun seluruh kekuatan shinigami Gin sekarang ini di segel, tetapi ia masih bisa merasakan reiatsu Rangiku yang meluap-luap.

"Aku tidak ada keperluan denganmu, Gin," kata Rangiku dengan nada membentak, "Aku hanya ingin menemui putraku sekarang, dan membawanya kembali ke Soul Society." dengan itu Rangiku mendorong Gin dari hadapannya, dan mulai mencari Toushiro di sekitar cafe.

Mendengar pernyataan Rangiku, mata Gin terbelalak. Lalu ia menangkap pergelangan tangan Rangiku, dan menariknya hingga wajah wanita berambut pirang itu berhadapan dengan wajahnya, "Ran, sebenarnya ada apa? Apa yang membuatmu semarah itu hingga tiba-tiba ingin membawa Toushiro kembali ke Soul Society?" tanya Gin sambil menatap mata biru Rangiku dengan mata pale emeraldnya, mencari jawaban pertanyaanya. Sekarang ini perhatian seluruh cafe tertuju pada mereka.

Naomi yang mulai mengkhawatirkan Gin, mendekati Gin. Lalu tiba-tiba Rangiku menatapnya dengan tatapan sinis, "'Apa yang membuatmu semarah itu?' katamu?" tanya Rangiku dengan nada ironis, "jangan kira aku tidak tahu kalau kau mempunyai kekasih lain, Gin."

"Kekasih lain?" tanya Gin tidak mengerti. Selama ini ia hanya mencintai Rangiku dan akan terus mencinta Rangiku. Kenapa Rangiku berfikir kalau dirinya memiliki kekasih lain?

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh Gin," kata Rangiku sinis sambil menepis tangan Gin yang memegang pergelangan tangannya dengan kasar, "Aku melihatnya... aku melihatmu berpelukan dengan wanita itu," kata Rangiku sambil menunjuk wajah Naomi dengan marah.

Mata Gin terbelalak horror, 'Celaka, dia melihatnya,' teriak panik Gin dalam hati, "Tunggu, Ran, kau hanya salah paham." kata Gin mencoba membela dirinya.

"'Salah paham katamu? Jelas-jelas aku melihatnya sendiri kau berpelukan dengan wanita itu," teriak Rangiku kehilangan kesabarannya. Di dalam benaknya, ia mengingat jelas saat Naomi memeluk Gin, "apakah kau tahu? Saat itu Toushiro juga melihatmu." kata Rangiku menambah rasa bersalah Gin.

Naomi menundukkan kepalanya malu. Sekarang ini orang-orang dalam cafe mulai berbisik-bisik tentangnya. Walaupun sebenarnya itu adalah kesalahan Naomi, yang telah memeluknya. Tetapi melihat gadis berambut soft brown dipermalukan seperti itu, Gin merasa kasihan kepadanya, "Tunggu Ran, itu kecelakaan." kata Gin mencoba membela Naomi.

Rangiku hendak membalas perkataan Gin saat ia mendengar bel pintu tanda pengunjung datang, berbunyi. Lalu Rangiku mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan saat ini, putranya. Toushiro datang bersama Ichigo, Rukia, Karin dan Yuzu.

~H~

Satu jam sebelumnya...

Karin, Yuzu dan Rukia turun dari wahana cangkir teh berputar dengan wajah berseri-seri. Sementara itu Ichigo berjalan dengan lunglai dan wajah pucat. Lalu ia berpegangan pada pagar pembatas, dan bersandar padanya, "Uh'uh... aku mual." kata Ichigo sambil menahan ingin muntah. Lalu kemudian perhatian Ichigo tertuju kepada bocah berambut putih yang sama sekali tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apa pun. Walaupun tubuhnya berada di tempat itu, pikiran dan roh Toushiro seperti berada di tempat lain.

"Toushiro, ada apa?" tanya Ichigo kepada bocah yang semenjak tadi terdiam itu. Lalu Ichigo bisa melihat pundak Toushiro tersentak kaget ke belakang, "Uh'uh... aku tidak apa-apa." kata Toushiro dengan nada setengah terkejut mendengar namanya di panggil.

"Apa kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu?" tanya Ichigo lagi. Lalu dengan panik Toushiro menggelengkan kepalanya, "Uh... Tidak." kata Toushiro berbohong. Ichigo tahu jelas kalau Toushiro sedang memikirkan sesuatu sekarang ini.

Belum Ichigo bertanya lagi kepadanya, tiba-tiba Yuzu berlari ke arahnya, "Ichi-nii, kami lapar." kata Yuzu dengan wajah memelas.

Mendengar perkataan Yuzu, wajah Ichigo kembali pucat. Sekarang ini perutnya belum benar-benar pulih sepenuhnya dari permainan wahana sebelumnya, masih merasa mual, "Uh'uh... makan ya?" kata Ichigo ragu-ragu sambil menutup mulutnya, menahan rasa mualnya, "ya... Baiklah." jawab Ichigo walaupun ia yakin ia tidak akan bisa makan. Setelah mendapatkan jawaban dari Ichigo, dengan bersemangat Yuzu kembali berlari menuju Karin dan Rukia yang sudah berjalan terlebih dahulu untuk mencari restauran keluarga.

Perhatian Ichigo kembali kepada bocah berambut putih yang bersandar di pagar pembatas bersamanya. Sekarang ini mata emeraldnya seperti sedang menatap sesuatu di kejauhan. Lalu mata Ichigo mengikuti arah mata emerald itu menatap, dan mendapati bocah berambut putih itu sedang menatap sebuah keluarga yang sedang makan siang di sebuah cafe tak jauh dari tempat mereka berada. Keluarga itu terlihat sangat bahagia.

Ichigo menghela nafasnya. Sekarang ini, Toushiro pasti ingin pergi ke taman bermain ini bersama Gin dan Rangiku. Pikiran seorang anak kecil memang mudah sekali ditebak.

"Ayo... Toushiro!" ajak Ichigo sambil menggandeng pergelangan tangan Toshiro. Sebenarnya Ichigo tidak mau menggangu Toushiro dan dunianya. Tetapi sekarang ini Rukia dan kedua adiknya sudah berjalan jauh di depan mereka. Jika mereka tidak segera menyusul mereka, mereka akan terpisah dengan Rukia dan kedua anak kembar Kurosaki.

~H~

Rukia, Yuzu, Karin dan Toushiro duduk di dekat jendela sebuah cafe sambil berbicarakan wahana apa yang akan mereka naiki selanjutnya. Sementara Toushiro menatap keluar jendela, Ichigo mengantri di barisan yang amat sangat panjang untuk memesan makanan mereka. Toushiro terus menatap keluar jendela, mata emeraldnya menatap orang yang lalu-lalang di hadapannya. Banyak anak-anak yang datang bersama keluarga mereka. Dan Toushiro membayangkan, seandainya ia bisa pergi bersama Rangiku dan Gin ke taman bermain ini bertiga, pasti akan sangat menyenangkan. Walau begitu, bukan berarti ia tidak senang pergi bersama Ichigo, Rukia, Karin dan Yuzu. Ia sangat senang pergi bersama mereka. Hanya saja, sekarang ini ia lebih ingin pergi bersama keluarganya seperti anak-anak yang lain.

Toushiro menatap sebuah keluarga yang sedang duduk di bangku di depan restauran ia berada. Keluarga itu sedang memakan es krim bersama. Sang ibu lalu mengeluarkan sapu tangannya dan membersihakan es krim yang menempel di pipi putranya sambil menatap dan tersenyum lembut kepada putranya. Lalu tiba-tiba es krim sang anak terjatuh, dan sang ayah memberikan es krim miliknya kepada putranya yang hampir menangis, yang membuat sang anak kembali tersenyum senang. Mereka terlihat sangat bahagia.

Toushiro sangat iri kepada anak yang datang ke tempat ini bersama kedua orang tua mereka. Ia juga ingin sepeti mereka. Tetapi, kenapa ia tidak memiliki keluarga normal seperti anak-anak lainnya? Kenapa ayah dan ibunya harus bertengkar? Ia ingin juga ingin merasakan kebahagian berada di antara orang yang paling ia sayangi dan menyayanginya.

Toushiro teringat kembali saat Naomi memeluk Gin. Kenapa disaat ibunya mulai mau memaafkan Gin, ia malah mengkhianati ibunya. Toushiro sangat marah kepada ayahnya, tetapi ia tidak bisa membenci ayahnya sepenuhnya, 'Pasti ada sesuatu yang salah.' kata Toushiro dalam hati. Ia sangat tahu kalau ayahnya sangat mencinta ibunya. Ia tidak mungkin mengkhianati ibunya. Pasti ada sesuatu yang salah. Ia harus memastikanya sendiri. Ia harus menanyakannya langsung kepada ayahnya tentang kejadian kemarin. Dengan begitu ia bisa menjelaskan 'sesuatu yang salah' itu kepada ibunya, dan memintanya untuk memaafkan ayahnya.

Toushiro mengepalkan tanganya di pahanya, "Pulang," kata Toushiro kepada Ichigo ketika ia kembali sambil membawa dua nampan berisi makan siang mereka di kedua tangannya. Ichigo mengangkat sebelah alisnya mendengar perkataan Toushiro, tak jelas kemana sang taichou muda ingin pulang, "aku ingin pulang ke tempat ayah." Kata Toushiro lagi sambil menatap Ichigo dengan tatapan memohon.

Ichigo tersenyum lembut kepada Toushiro, lalu meletakan kedua nampan yang dibawanya di atas meja. Dalam beberapa detik isi nampan itu menghilang, "Baiklah... tetapi sebelumnya, kita makan siang dulu ya," kata Ichigo sambil menyodorkan piring berisi sandwich ikan tuna kepada Toushiro. Lalu dengan senang tangan kecil sang taichou muda berambut putih itu menerimanya, 'Nampaknya membawa Toushiro ke taman bermain bukan ide yang buruk.' Kata Ichigo dalam hati sambil meminum kopi hangatnya.

~H~

Ketika Toushiro, Ichigo, Rukia, Karin dan Yuzu sampai di cafe Tanaka, langit sangat mendung dan nampak akan turun hujan besar tak lama lagi. Lalu mereka berlima bergegas masuk kedalam cafe dan mendapati Rangiku sedang berteriak kepada Gin.

"Toushiro..." kata Rangiku senang ketika melihat putranya masuk ke cafe. Lalu dengan kasar Rangiku mendorong Gin yang berdiri di hadapannya ke samping, dan bergegas mendekati Toushiro, "Okasan?" kata Toushiro terkejut melihat Rangiku ada di cafe Tanaka.

Lalu Rangiku berlutut di hadapan Toushiro, hingga ia sejajar dengan garis mata Toushiro, dan meletakkan kedua tangannya di pundak Toushiro, "aku akan membawamu pulang ke Soul Society." kata Rangiku sambil tersenyum lembut.

Mendengar pernyataan Rangiku, mata Toushiro terbelalak dan tanpa sadar ia melangkah mundur kebelakang. Belum Toushiro berkata apa-apa, Gin menarik pergelangan tangan Rangiku dengan kasar hingga ia kembali menatap pria berambut perak itu, "Aku tidak mengizinkanmu membawa Toushiro kembali ke Soul Society." kata Gin sambil menatap Rangiku dengan tatapan marah. Ia menjadi gelap mata karena Rangiku akan memisahkannya dengan putra satu-satunya.

Rangiku mendesis kesakitan karena pergelangan tangganya di tarik dengan kasar oleh Gin. Lalu ia melepakan tangannya dari cengkraman Gin, dan menampar Gin keras di wajah, "Apa kau lupa, Gin, Toushiro hanya tinggal sementara di sini. Setelah ada orang yang bisa menjaganya ia akan kembali ke Soul Society. Dan lagi, aku tidak butuh izinmu untuk membawa putraku pergi bersamaku," teriak Rangiku marah.

Gin memegang pipinya yang memerah. Dalam keadaan biasa, Gin tidak akan menghiraukan rasa sakit dan malu di tampar oleh Rangiku. Tetapi sekarang ini Gin sedang gelap mata, "Kau..." Gin mengangkat tanggannya hendak menampar Rangiku. Tetapi kemudian tangannya terhenti di udara mendengar suara teriakan Toushiro.

"Hentikan...!" teriak Toushiro marah. Ia menundukkan kepalanya. Pundaknya bergetar menahan rasa marah, kecewa dan sedih yang memenuhi hatinya. Toushiro tidak bisa menahan perasaannya, air matanya mulai mengalir di pipinya. Ia merasa sangat sedih kerena orang tuanya bertengkar seperti itu, marah karena mereka tidak mau saling mengerti dan kecewa kerena mereka justru saling menyakiti.

Gin kembali menurunkan tangannya. Di dalam hatinya, ia merasa menyesal karena ia hampir saja menyakiti wanita yang paling ia cintai. Sementara itu Rangiku menundukan kepalanya. Ia merasa sangat menyesal karena telah menampar Gin. Hati mereka berdua menjadi sakit melihat putra mereka menangis karena mereka berdua.

Langit kelabu seakan-akan mengerti dan mejadi latar belakang suasana cafe Tanaka saat ini. Tak lama, air hujan jatuh terhempas ke bumi dengan sangat deras. Suara hempasannya terdengar bagai melodi tak berirama yang menyedihkan yang menjadi back sound suasana cafe Tanaka saat ini.

"Kenapa?... kenapa kalian tidak mau mengerti...?" kata Toushiro dengan suara gemetar. Pundak kecilnya bergetar menahan perasaan kecewanya. Pada hal ia berharap kedua orang tuanya bisa berbaikan dan menjadi keluarga yang utuh.

"Toushiro..." kata Rangiku dan Gin dengan nada menyesal sambil menatap Toushiro dengan khawatir. Lalu Gin mengulurkan tangannya hendak memegang pundak Toushiro yang bergetar. Tetapi kemudian Toushiro menepis tangan Gin dan berlari meninggalkan cafe ke deras hujan.

Untuk sementara waktu, suasana di cafe benar-benar sunyi sampai Ichigo berbicara, "Apa yang kalian lakukan? Kenapa kalian tidak mengejarnya?" kata Ichigo dengan nada kesal kepada Gin dan Rangiku terpaku di tempat mereka sambil menatap Toushiro yang berlari meninggalkan cafe, "Rukia, jaga Karin dan Yuzu! Aku akan mengejar Toushiro." kata Ichigo. Kemudian remaja berambut orange itu berlari mengejar Toushiro menerjang derasnya hujan. Gin dan Rangiku saling berpandangan, kemudian mereka pun berlari menyusul Ichigo untuk mencari Toushiro.

~H~

Tetesan air hujan terus berjatuhan dan terhempas pada apa pun yang mereka sentuh pertama kali. Langit kelabu tak kunjung menampakkan bahwa hujan akan segera berhenti. Dan sepertinya hujan terus berlanjut seakan-akan tidak akan ada akhirnya. Gin dan Rangiku berlari di tengah hujan hampir setengah jam lamanya, tetapi mereka belum menemukan apa yang mereka cari. Hitsugaya Toushiro, entah kemana sang bocah berambut putih itu pergi, sekarang ini hati mereka berdua sangat cemas dan khawatir dengan keadaan bocah bermata emerald itu.

"Ini semua salahmu, Gin." kata Rangiku menyalahkan Gin. Sekarang ini mereka berdua sedang mencari Toushiro di pusat perbelanjaan.

Setelah hampir setengah jam mereka mencari Toushiro bersama, kalimat pertama yang Rangiku ucapkan kepada Gin adalah menyalahkan Gin. Gin tidak menjawab perkataan Rangiku. Ia takut, ia akan memperkeruh suasana kalau ia membuka mulutnya sekarang. Biarlah semua kesalahan di tanggung olehnya, karena dalam hati pun ia merasa bahwa semua kesalahan yang terjadi adalah salahnya.

"Ini semua salahmu, sampai Toushiro semarah seperti itu kepadaku." kata Rangiku sambil terus mencari Toushiro di keramaian orang yang lalu-lalang di jalan. Tetapi ia tak menemukan sedikitpun tanda bahwa bocah berambut putihnya berada di antara orang-orang itu. Gin masih terus diam. Lalu Rangiku berpindah mencari putranya di tempat yang sekiranya anak-anak sering kunjungi.

Kesal dengan Gin yang terus menerus tak menghiraukannya, Rangiku membalikan badannya dan berhadapan dengan Gin yang terus mengikutinya dari belakang, "Kenapa kau terus diam, Gin?" tanya Rangiku kesal sambil menatap wajah Gin. Mata Gin sedikit terbuka dan menampakan matanya yang berwarna pale emerald.

"Aku..." Gin terdiam sejenak. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan kepada Rangiku saat ini, tetapi ia ingin sekali mengungkapkan apa yang ia rasakan sekarang ini kepada Rangiku, "aku tak pernah berpikir untuk berhenti mencintaimu, Ran," kata Gin dengan suara lembut sambil menatap langsung mata biru Rangiku. Tatapannya begitu lembut dan penuh cinta, sama seperti dulu, saat mereka hidup bersama.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau mengkhianatiku dan memiliki kekasih lain?" tanya Rangiku marah.

"Kekasih lain? Maksudmu Naomi?" tanya Gin sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Tetapi matanya masih menatap mata Rangiku, "kau salah paham, Ran. Naomi bukan kekasihku dan aku tidak pernah mencintai wanita lain selain dirimu."

"Kau pikir aku akan mempercayaimu? Aku tidak akan tertipu lagi denganmu, Gin," kata Rangiku sambil membalikan tubuhnya dan berjalan meninggalkan Gin, melanjukan mencari Toushiro. Tiba-tiba Rangiku merasakan dua lengan kurus memeluknya dari belakang. Wajah Rangiku merona. Gin memeluknya dari belakang di tengah keramaian, dan dalam sekajap semua mata pun tertuju pada mereka, "Apa yang kau lakukan, Gin? Cepat lepaskan aku." kata Rangiku sambil mencoba melepaskan diri dari pelukan Gin. Tetapi Gin terus memeluknya, dan bahkan bertambah erat setiap kali Rangiku meronta melepaskan diri.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu sampai kau percaya padaku." kata Gin terus memeluk Rangiku makin erat. Karena jarak mereka yang sangat dekat, Rangiku bisa merasakan nafas Gin yang hangat berhembus telinganya. Rangiku menyadarinya, suara Gin masih sama seperti dulu, lembut dan penuh cinta. Tubuh kurus Gin menempel erat di punggung Rangiku. Tetapi ia tidak merasa risih atau apapun. Tetapi ia merasakan aman, sangat nyaman, dan juga hangat. Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali Rangiku merasakan perasaan ini, perasaan yang sangat di rindukannya.

Dengan dada Gin yang menempel pada punggungnya, Rangiku bisa merasakan jantung Gin yang berdegup dengan sangat cepat. Dia gemetar? Rangiku lalu menyentuh lengan Gin yang menyilang memeluknya, "Sebegitu takutnyakah kau kalau aku tidak akan percaya padamu?"

"Aku takut... kalau kau tidak lagi percaya kepadaku, maka di dunia ini tidak ada lagi orang yang percaya padaku, yang seorang pengkhianat ini." kata Gin pelan.

Rangiku mengelengkan kepalanya, "Apa kau bodoh? Banyak orang yang mempercayaimu, Ichigo... Isshin-san... masih banyak orang yang mempercayaimu. Bahkan Izuru pun sekarang masih mepercayaimu." Kata Rangiku sambil menggenggam tangan Gin, dan meyakinkannya.

"Apalah artinya jika orang yang paling aku inginkan untuk mempercayaiku, tidak mempercayaiku?" tanya Gin. Jantungnya berdegup bertambah cepat, "Apa kau percaya, Ran? Pada satu-satunya yang tidak akan pernah aku khianati selamanya, perasaan cintaku padamu?" tanya Gin. Lalu Rangiku membalikan tubuhnya dan menatap mata pale emerald Gin, "perasaan yang tak akan pernah berubah dan nyata untuk selamanya." mata Gin terlihat begitu tulus. Tak ada satupun tanda menunjukan bahwa yang ia katakan hanyalah kebohongan. Ini adalah perasaan Gin yang sesungguhnya. Perasaan dari dasar hatinya yang terdalam.

Untuk sementara, mereka terus berdiri di tengah hujan dengan tangan Gin memeluk erat Rangiku.

Untuk sementara, mereka saling bertatap mata sangat dalam.

Untuk sementara, mereka tidak memperdulikan tatapan orang-orang di sekeliling mereka.

Untuk sementara, mereka tidak membutuhkan kata-kata untuk mengungkapkan perasaan mereka.

~H~

Rangiku menghela nafasnya. Dia tidak bisa tidak mempercayai rubah peraknya. Rangiku tahu, bahwa itu adalah hal yang bodoh. Tetapi di dalam hatinya yang terdalam, ia ingin terus bersama Gin. Ia ingin mempercayainya. Tidak peduli jika apa yang Gin katakan hanya kebohongan. Tidak peduli jika suatu saat ia akan menyesal.

Walaupun itu benar adalah kebohongan Gin, ia ingin tenggelam dalam kebohongan Gin. Ia ingin tenggelam dalam rasa cinta dan kata-kata palsu Gin. Biarlah untuk saat ini... Ia ingin terus bersama dan terus di berada sisi Gin, walaupun jika semua itu hanya kebohongan.

Rangiku tersenyum kepada Gin, "Ya... aku percaya kepadamu, Gin." kata Rangiku sambil menyentuh pipi Gin. Pipi yang hangat yang sudah lama tidak ia sentuh.

Gin tersenyum bahagia. Matanya terlihat berkaca-kaca dan begitu bahagia, bagaikan anak kecil yang mendapatkan hadiah istimewa di ulang tahunnya yang pertama, "Terima kasih, Ran. Aku bersumpah, aku tidak akan pernah mengkhianatimu dan rasa cintaku untuk mu tidak akan pernah berubah, selamanya."

"Bodoh! Jangan pernah bersumpah apa pun untukku. Yang perlu kau lakukan hanya mencintaiku, itu saja," kata Rangiku sambil mendekatkan wajahnya kepada wajah Gin, "aku mencintaimu, bodoh!"

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Ran." Kata Gin mendekatkan wajahnya ke Rangiku, "...selamanya..." kata Gin berbisik. Dengan itu, mereka menyegel ucapan mereka dengan sebuah ciuman lembut yang hangat dan manis.

~H~

Ichigo bersandar di sebuah besi penyangga ayunan di sebuah taman dengan kedua tangan di belakang kepalanya. Di sampingnya, seorang bocah kecil berambut putih duduk diatas ayunan sambil berayun perlahan. Rambutnya yang selalu melawan gravitasi, kini turun disebabkan oleh air hujan yang mengguyurnya. Sedangkan seluruh pakaian yang dikenakannya basah, dan tubuh kecilnya sedikit gemetar karena udara semakin dingin.

"Toushiro... mau sampai kapan kau di sini?" tanya Ichigo untuk ke sekain kalinya. Semenjak Ichigo menemukan Toushiro di taman itu, Ichigo berulang kali mengajak sang bocah untuk kembali pulang. Tetapi sang bocah menolaknya dan terus diam di tempat itu tanpa berbicara sepatah katapun. Sudah hampir lima belas menit mereka berada di tempat itu. Lama kelamaan Ichigo pun merasa dingin karena air hujan.

"Toushiro...!" tiba-tiba Ichigo mendengar seseorang memanggil bocah berambut putih itu. Ichigo mengenali suara itu adalah milik Gin. Tak lama sang pemilik suara muncul di hadapan mereka bersama Rangiku.

"Toushiro," panggil Gin sambil berlutut di hadapan Toushiro sambil mengatur nafasnya. Begitu juga dengan Rangiku, "syukurlah akhirnya kami menemukanmu." Kata Gin sambil meletakkan kedua tangannya di pundak Toushiro. Tetapi sang bocah yang terluka hatinya, menyingkirkan tangan Gin dari pundaknya dan menjauhi Gin tanpa melihatnya.

"Toushiro?" kata Gin khawatir putranya tidak mau memaafkannya. Toushiro menundukan kepalanya tidak mau melihat Gin.

"Toushiro, kamilah yang salah," kata Rangiku sambil meletakkan tangannya di pundak kecil Toushiro, "kami minta maaf. Kami berjanji tidak akan bertengkar lagi. Ya kan, Gin?" tanya Rangiku sambil menatap Gin dengan lembut. Toushiro tersentak kaget dan mengangkat wajahnya. Toushiro menatap wajah Rangiku, matanya terlihat begitu berbinar penuh harapan.

"Ya... kami berjanji tidak akan bertengkar lagi. Jadi, tolong maafkan kami." Kata Gin sambil berjalan ke hadapan Toushiro, dan kembali meletakkan tanganya di pundak Toushiro.

"Sungguh? Kalian tidak akan bertengkar lagi?" tanya Toushiro memastikan perkataan Gin.

Gin dan Rangiku saling berpandangan dan tersenyum lembut kepada Toushiro, "Ya kami berjanji." Kata Gin dan Rangiku bersamaan. Kemudian mereka berdua memeluk Toushiro yang juga memeluk mereka.

Kini langit tak lagi kelabu. Sang surya kembali menampakkan cahayanya, dan langit berkilau keemasan berhiaskan tujuh warna pelangi.

~H~

Tidak jauh dari taman...

Izumi Naomi memperhatikan Gin, Rangiku dan Toushiro dengan tatapan tajam, "Hm... kelihatannya aku harus menggunakan cara lain untuk mendapatkannya..."

~H~

Yosh... chapter terpanjang For The Dearest... XD

Akhirnya setelah berjuang sampe ngesot-ngesot nie chappy selesai juga...

Kusa udah usaha, sekarang kusa minta repiwnya...X3

Mind to review?

-kusanagi-


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: BLEACH punya Tite kubo

**For The Dearest**

Chapter: 11

Gin, Toushiro dan Rangiku duduk di ruang tamu apartement Gin yang memang satu-satunya ruangan dalam apartement itu. Sekarang ini, Toushiro duduk di pangkuan Gin yang sedang mengeringkan rambut putihnya yang basah akibat hujan dengan handuk kecil. Sementara itu, mata biru Rangiku memperhatikan sekeliling apartement Gin yang kecil dan sempit sambil meminum secangkir teh hangat untuk menghangatkan tubuh.

Setelah menemukan Toushiro dan berjanji kepada putra mereka bahwa mereka tidak akan pernah bertengkar lagi, Gin dan Rangiku memutuskan untuk kembali ke apartement Gin karena itu adalah satu-satunya tempat yang paling dekat dengan tempat saat itu. Gin dan Rangiku khawatir Toushiro akan terkena flu jika ia terlalu lama berada di bawah hujan dan basah kuyup.

Sementara Gin dan Rangiku memutuskan untuk kembali ke apartement Gin, Ichigo yang juga berada di tempat itu memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumahnya dan memberi tahu kedua adik kembarnya bahwa Toushiro sudah ditemukan agar mereka tidak merasa khawatir lagi. Selain itu, Ichigo juga ingin memberikan waktu kepada keluarga kecil itu untuk berkumpul dan menghabiskan waktu mereka bersama. Ichigo merasa untuk sementara yang terbaik bagi mereka adalah membicarakan dan menyelesaikan kesalahpahaman diantara mereka tanpa ada campur tangan dari orang luar. Karena yang paling mengerti dan mengetahui apa yang terbaik bagi mereka adalah diri mereka sendiri.

Perhatian Rangiku tertuju pada Gin yang sedang dengan lembut mengeringkan rambut putih putra mereka satu-satunya. Jika berada sedekat itu, sebenarnya Toushiro dan Gin terlihat sangat mirip. Sosok Gin yang sedang merawat Toushiro benar-benar sosok seorang ayah baik. Terlihat dari raut wajahnya, Gin sangat menyayangi Toushiro. Ekspresi wajahnya begitu lembut, begitu juga dengan aura di sekitarnya, begitu hangat dan nyaman. Selama mereka hidup bersama, Rangiku belum pernah melihat Gin yang seperti ini. Keberadaan Toushiro di sekitar Gin telah merubahnya dan membuatnya sangat bahagia. Alasan apakah yang sudah membuat Gin berbohong dan memisahkan putra yang sangat mereka cintai. Kelihatannya hal itu adalah hal yang benar-benar tidak bisa dielakkan.

Gin yang menyadari Rangiku memperhatikannya. Lalu ia pun balas menatap Rangiku dan tersenyum lembut kepadanya. Melihat hal itu wajah Rangiku merona dan mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain.

Tak lama, Toushiro tertidur di pangkuan Gin. Tampaknya kejadian yang terjadi hari ini membuatnya kelelahan dan tanpa sadar tertidur di pangkuan Gin. Untuk sementara waktu, Gin dan Rangiku hanya terdiam sambil menatap wajah polos putra mereka yang tertidur pulas sampai Gin mengusik ketenangan itu dan membuka pembicaraan.

"Ran..." panggil Gin lembut. Lalu perhatian sang fukutaichou berambut pirang itu pun beralih kepada pria berambut perak yang duduk di hadapannya, "aku sangat mengerti jika kau sangat marah mengetahui aku telah berbohong bahwa bayi kita meninggal begitu ia dilahirkan. Tetapi saat itu aku terpaksa melakukannya demi Toushiro." kata Gin sambil menghela nafasnya. Lalu kemudian ia menundukan kepalanya dan menatap wajah tertidur Toushiro yang bagaikan malaikat kecil.

"Begitu Toushiro lahir, aku merasakan kebahagiaan tak tertara. Tetapi disaat yang sama aku juga merasakan ketakutan yang luar biasa," kata Gin sambil tersenyum ironis, "ketika aku menyentuhnya dan menggendongnya untuk pertama kalinya, bayi mungil berambut bagaikan salju itu, aku langsung bisa merasakan bahwa ia adalah anak yang spesial. Suatu saat ia akan memiliki reiatsu dan kemampuan luar biasa yang melebihi kemampuanmu ataupun diriku."

Gin mengepalkan tangannya di pahanya, "Saat itulah aku berpikir jika Aizen mengetahui tentang Toushiro, ia pasti akan menginginkan Toushiro."

Rangiku menatap Gin dan mendapati wajah Gin begitu sedih dan marah, "Aku takut... aku takut Aizen akan mengambil Toushiro dan memanfaatkannya," tangan Gin mulai bergetar, "aku ingin melindunginya, tetapi Aizen jauh lebih kuat dariku. Oleh karena itu walaupun menyakitkan, aku terpaksa menyembunyikan Toushiro dan berbohong kepadamu. Aku minta maaf, Ran. Aku sudah membuatmu sedih dan menderita. Aku benar-benar minta maaf, tapi aku benar-benar menyayangi Toushiro dan ingin melindunginya."

Rangiku mendekati Gin dan memegang tangan Gin yang bergetar dengan kedua tangannya. Lalu Gin mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap mata biru Rangiku yang menatapnya dengan tatapan sedih, "Tidak Gin, apa yang kau lakukan tidak salah." kata Rangiku menggelengkan kepalanya, "Maaf... sebelumnya aku terlalu terbawa emosiku dan tidak mau mendengarkan alasanmu," Kata Rangiku sambil menatap Toushiro dengan tatapan sedih membayangkan jika waktu itu Gin tidak menyembunyikan Toushiro, mungkin sekarang ini ia tidak bisa melihatnya tertidur begitu pulas dan aman seperti sekarang ini, "apa yang kau lakukan untuk melindungi Toushiro adalah suatu yang benar. Maafkan aku." Rangiku mengelus-elus rambut putih Toushiro dengan lembut. Tanpa ia sadari air matanya mengalir di pipinya.

"Tidak... kau marah besar itu adalah sesuatu yang wajar. Kau sama sekali tidak salah. Aku yang salah, maafkan aku..." kata Gin lembut sambil mengangkat wajah Rangiku dan menghapus air mata di pipi Rangiku dengan ibu jarinya, "Mau kah kau memaafkanku?" tanya Gin.

Rangiku memegang tangan Gin di pipinya dan ternsenyum tipis. Tangannya begitu besar dan hangat. Tangan yang dulu selalu menyentuhnya dengan lembut, tangan itu masih belum berubah, "Ya... tentu saja Gin, tentu saja..."

~H~

Toushiro bergerak-gerak dalam tidurnya. Sekarang ini Toushiro sudah tidur di atas futonnya. Gin sengaja memindahkan Toushiro ke futonnya agar tidurnya tidak terganggu oleh percakapannya dan Rangiku. Lalu Gin yang menyadari ketidak nyaman Toushiro, mendekatinya dan meletakan telapak tangannya di dahi putranya. Begitu tangannya menyentuh dahi Toushiro, Gin terkejut karena suhunya sangat tinggi. Nampaknya Toushiro terkena demam karena terlalu lama di bawah hujan.

"Ran... badan Toushiro panas sekali," kata Gin dengan nada khawatir. Lalu Rangiku langsung mendekati Gin dan memegang dahi Toushiro.

"Ah... panas sekali. Baru kali ini aku merasakan suhu badan Toushiro sepanas ini," kata Rangiku dengan khawatir, "sebelumnya ia belum pernah terserang demam seperti ini."

"Bagaimana ini?" tanya Gin mulai panik. Ia sama sekali tidak berpengalaman menghadapi anak yang sakit.

"Biar aku ambilkan es untuk menurunkan suhu badannya," kata Rangiku sambil menuju dapur. Tak lama ia kembali membawa baskom kecil berisi air es dan handuk kecil.

Rangiku duduk di samping Toushiro dan meletakkan handuk kecil yang sudah dibasahkan dengan air es di dahi Toushiro. Merasakan sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh dahinya, Toushiro membuka mata emeraldnya.

"Uh'uh..." kata Toushiro ketika mata emeraldnya bertemu dengan mata biru dan emerald lainnya yang menatapnya dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja Toushiro?" tanya Gin dengan nada khawatir.

"Panas... aku ingin minum sesuatu," kata Toushiro. Wajahnya terlihat merah akibat suhu badannya yang tinggi.

"Akan ku ambilkan air," kata Rangiku sambil bangkit dari duduknya dan kembali ke dapur untuk mengambilkan segelas air putih untuk Toushiro.

"Tenggorokanku sakit," kata Toushiro lagi. Lalu kemudian ia pun terbatuk.

"Gin... apa kau tidak mempunyai persediaan obat batuk atau flu?" tanya Rangiku ketika ia kembali dengan membawa segelas air putih di tangannya. Lalu ia membantu Toushiro duduk dan menyerahkan gelas itu kapada Toushiro yang kemudian dengan senang Toushiro meminumnya.

Gin menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku tidak pernah menduga hal seperti ini, aku sama sekali tidak memiliki persediaan obat apapun," Jawab Gin, "kalau begitu biar aku beli ke apotek terdekat." Kata Gin sambil beranjak dari sisi Toushiro. Belum sempat Gin melangkah, Toushiro menarik celana panjang Gin, "Jangan pergi," kata Toushiro dengan nada memohon.

Gin menghela nafasnya dan berlutut di samping Toushiro, "Aku tak akan pergi lama. Aku hanya ingin membeli obat untukmu." Kata gin sambil mengelus-elus rambut putih Toushiro.

Toushiro memeluk Gin dan membenamkan wajahnya ke dada Gin, "Jangan pergi," kata Toushiro lagi dengan nada memohon. Gin menatap Rangiku yang tersenyum lemah padanya dan kemudian mengganggukan kepalanya. Akhirnya Gin pun terpaksa mengalah dan duduk kembali sambil memeluk putranya dipangkuaannya, "Baiklah, tapi kau harus beristirahat lagi, kalau tidak demammu akan bertambah parah." Kata Gin lembut.

Setelah Toushiro menganggukan kepalanya setuju, Gin menidurkan Toushiro kembali ke atas futonnya dan menarik selimutnya hingga ke lehernya. Kemudian Toushiro kembali menutup matanya, dan Rangiku kembali meletakkan handuk kecil di dahinya. Tetapi beberapa saat kemudian Toushiro kembali membuka matanya dan memegang tangan Rangiku yang duduk di sisi futonnya, "Aku tidak bisa tidur," kata Toushiro, "boleh aku tidur sambil memegang tanganmu?" tanya Toushiro.

Lalu Rangiku tersenyum lembut dan menggangkukan kepalanya, "Ya tentu saja," jawab Rangiku lembut. Kemudian Toushiro menatap Gin yang duduk di sisi lain futonnya dengan tatapan memelas. Kemudian Gin tersenyum, mengerti permintaan putranya dan memberikan tangan kananya untuk di pegang oleh putranya. Tak lama kemudian, Toushiro kembali tertidur sambil terus memegang kedua tangan orang tuanya

Tanpa Gin sadari, ia ikut tertidur di samping Toushiro. Ketika ia bangun di pagi hari, Gin mendapati Toushiro masih memegang tangannya dan seseorang telah menyelimutinya dengan selimut. Lalu perlahan Gin melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Toushiro dan menyentuh dahi putranya. Walaupun suhu Toushiro masih agak panas, setidaknya panasnya tidak separah tadi malam.

Gin menyadari ada seseorang yang kurang dalam apartementnya, 'Rangiku...' kata Gin dalam hati menyadari seseorang yang kurang itu. Kemudian Gin bangkit dan mencari sang fukutaicou berambut pirang itu di dalam apartementnya yang kecil. Kemudian Gin mendapati Rangiku berada di dapurnya, sedang memasak sesuatu. Lalu Gin mendekati Rangiku dan memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang.

"Gin..." kata Rangiku terkejut dengan kehadiran sang pria berambut perak di belakangnya. Lalu Gin membenamkan wajahnya di rambut pirang Rangiku, "Aku kira kau pergi." bisik Gin.

Rangiku tersenyum, "Apa kau takut aku meninggalkanmu?" tanya Rangiku.

"Ya... aku takut kehilanganmu lagi," jawab Gin. Lalu kemudian hidungnya mencium sesuatu yang aneh, "Uh'uh... Ran, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya Gin curiga.

"Tentu saja aku sedang membuat sarapan untuk kita semua," jawab Rangiku.

Gin melihat dari pundak Rangiku untuk melihat apa yang istrinya masak dan mendapati sepanci penuh cairan kental berwarna pelangi. Dalam hati Gin bertanya-tanya bagaimana mungkin warna masakan Rangiku bisa berwarna pelangi, entah apa yang istrinya masukan kedalam panci itu, "Uh'uh... bagaimana kalau aku yang menggantikamu memasak, Ran?" tanya Gin dengan khawatir. Sebenarnya Gin merasa sangat bahagia Rangiku memasakan sarapan untuknya. Tetapi sayangnya ia juga sayang kepada perutnya.

Rangiku mengangkat sebelah alisnya kepada Gin. Lalu secepat kilat Gin berpikir mencari alasan untuk menyelamatkan perutnya, "Tolong lihat keadaan Toushiro untukku ya."

Untuk beberapa saat Rangiku menatap Gin dengan tatapan curiga, akhirnya Rangiku menggangkuan kepalanya dan kembali keruang utama untuk memeriksa keadaan putranya. Setelah Rangiku menghilang dari dapur, secepat kilat gin mengganti masakan Rangiku dengan masakan normal buatannya.

Selesai sarapan pagi, Gin pergi ke cafe Tanaka untuk meminta izin bolos bekerja untuk memeriksakan keadaan Toushiro ke dokter. Pak Tanaka dan ibu Sanae sempat menanyakan keadaan kemari kepada Gin. Kemudian ia menjelaskan bahwa hal itu hanya masalah salahpaham dan sudah diselesaikan. Setelah meminta maaf atas kekacauan yang terjadi kemari, Gin kembali ke apartementnya dan membawa Toushiro ke klinik Kurosaki.

~H~

Sementara itu... di sebuah gedung tinggi di selatan kota Karakura, Izumi Naomi nampak sedang membuat simbol di atas gedung itu. Tak lama, ia bangkit dan menatap hasil kerjanya dengan wajah puas, "Dengan ini persiapannya sudah sempurna," kata gadis berambut soft brown itu sambil tersenyum licik, "aku hanya perlu menunggu malam tiba dan melakukannya sesuai rencana."

Kemudian ia bangkit dan mengeluarkan kalung dari balik gaun putihnya. Lalu tampaklah sebuah kristal berwarna hitam pekat yang berkilau di bawah cahaya matahari tergantung di ujung kalung itu, "Tenang saja, aku pasti akan mendapatkannya demi dirimu," kata lembut Naomi sambil memengang kristal itu di dadanya.

~H~

Ngegantung... ngegantung...

*menari bahagia terus di bantai rame-rame*

Hyah... ^_^'a

Ternyata udah sebulan fanfic ini ga kusa apdet. *ditimpukin sandal butut*

Gomen... kusa udah dekat ujian smester jadi akhir-akhir ini tugasnya jadi tambah banyak, ga sempet nulis deh... He he he

Pemirsa... apakah yang sebenarnya Izumi Naomi rencanakan?

Dapatkan ia mendapatkan yang ia inginkan?

Dapatkan jawaban anda di chappy mendatang... he he he

(Spoilernya: ingatan Toushiro akan balik lagi)

~See You All Next Chappy~

Special thanks for:

Akira Fujikaze

AnyaHanabi

Aoi LawLight

ARGENTUM F. SILVER-CHAN

Bed Wetter Yuri Cawaii

chocolatess

Dina Shuuya Hitsugaya

eX-sErvanT. renziev9x'y

hanaka of nadeshiko

hitsuika kuchiki

Hotaru-Jaegerjaquez

Kurochi Agitohana

Light Lamperouge

Megami Mayuki

Mii 'Miss'Typo

Nisca31tm-emerald

Okasi

Sky Fudanshi De Cuatro

Sweets Ruki-chan

symbion

Yupi Akayuki Kurosaki

(yang udah fave fic ini)

Karyn Schiffer

And

You All

Apakah ada orang yang membaca fic ini? Ditunggu repiwnya...XD

Mind To Review?

-kusanagi-


	12. Chapter 12

Hai mina... kusa masih hidup disini XD *ditimpukin sendal butut*

Gomen akhir-akhir ini fic ini jadi jarang diapdet

Akhir-akhir ini sama sekali ga ada yang repiw fic kusa. Jadi semangat dan minat kusa untuk melanjutkan fic-fic kusa jadi berkurang... he...

Disclaimer: BLEACH punya kusanagi dan bumi akan kiamat (He he he...XD) BLEACH punya Tite kubo

**For The Dearest**

Chapter: 12

Matahari sudah lama tenggelam, dan jam telah menunjukan pukul 08.30 malam. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih kepada keluarga Kurosaki, Gin, Rangiku serta Toushiro yang tertidur pulas di punggung Gin, berpamitan pulang ke apartement kecil mereka. Sambil tersenyum lebar, Karin dan Yuzu melambaikan tangan mereka kepada keluarga kecil yang mulai menghilang dalam gelap malam. setelah keluarga kecil itu benar-benar menghilang dari pandangan mereka, Karin Yuzu dan Isshin kembali ke dalam rumah mereka.

Ichigo melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya dan ia bersandar pada tembok pagar rumahnya sambil terus memandang kearah keluarga kecil itu menghilang. Mengingat kejadian yang terjadi beberapa hari sebelumnya, pemuda berambut orange itu merasa senang melihat keluarga kecil itu akhirnya bisa bersatu. Tanpa ia sadari, ia tersenyum.

"Kenapa kau senyum-senyum sendirian seperti itu?" tanya Rukia, tiba-tiba muncul di samping Ichigo. Sepontan, Ichigo melompat menjauh dari Rukia karena terkejut.

"Rukia?" kata Ichigo dengan nada antara terkejut dan kesal, "Ku kira kau kembali ke dalam bersama Yuzu dan Karin tadi." Kata Ichigo sambil memasukan kedua tangannya kedalam celana jeans hitamnya. Tanpa ia sadari ia, ia telah melupakan ayahnya.

Mata violet Rukia menatap kearah keluarga kecil Toushiro menghilang. Lalu Ichigo mengikutinya, "Aku sangat terkejut ketika Ichimaru-san dan Rangiku-san datang bersama ke klinik membawa Toushiro tadi pagi." Kata Rukia mengingat kemarin Gin dan Rangiku baru saja bertengkar hebat di cafe Tanaka. Ia tidak menduga pasangan itu akan kembali rukun hanya dalam satu malam.

Ichigo meletakkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepalanya sambil mengingat kejadian yang membuatnya hampir saja terkena serangan jantung tadi pagi, "Ya... aku juga sangat terkejut saat membuka pintu dan mendapati mereka datang bersama-sama." Kata Ichigo, "tapi ada hal lain yang membuatku lebih terkejut."

Rukia mengangkat sebelah alisnya penasaran kepada Ichigo. Kemudian sambil menyengir Ichigo menjawab rasa penasaran shinigami bertubuh kecil itu, "Aku sangat terkejut karena pemilik zanpakuto element es terkuat bisa terserang demam."

~H~

Sambil bergandengan tangan, Gin dan Rangiku berjalan menyusuri jalanan yang gelap menuju apartement kecil mereka. Sebelumnya, Rangiku telah memberitahu Orihime bahwa ia akan tinggal berasama Gin selama ia di dunia manusia. Setelah mendengar kabar itu, Orihime melompat dan memeluknya dengan erat. Ia sangat senang akhirnya Rangiku dan Gin bisa bersama lagi.

Rangiku menatap Toushiro yang tertidur pulas di punggung Gin. Kemudian ia mengulurkan tangannya dan menyentuh dahi putranya yang sangat ia sayangi untuk mengecek suhu tubuhnya. Setelah itu, Rangiku tersenyum mendapati suhu tubuh putranya perlahan kembali normal.

"Bagaimana suhu tubuhnya?" tanya Gin.

"Suhu sudah mulai turun lagi." jawab Rangiku sambil tersenyum lembut kepada pria berambut perak, yang menggendong putranya di punggungnya, disisinya.

Kemudian Gin menghela nafasnya lega dan menatap wanita berambut strawberry blond disampingnya, menyadari sang wanita terus menatapnya sambil tersenyum, "Ada apa?" tanyanya lembut sambil membalas senyuman Rangiku.

Rangiku menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak apa-apa." Jawabnya. Tetapi mata birunya masih terus menatap Gin sambil tersenyum.

Gin mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Sungguh?" tanya Gin penasaran melihat wajah Rangiku nampak begitu senang.

"Aku hanya merasa senang karena akhirnya kau bisa berada disisiku lagi, dan menggandeng tanganmu seperti ini lagi." jawab Rangiku masih tersenyum senang. Sudah lama sekali semenjak ia bergandengan tangan dengan Gin. Terakhir kali mereka bergandengan tangan adalah saat mereka bersembunyi di Rokungai ketika Rangiku mengandung Toushiro. Dan setelah Toushiro lahir, Rangiku hampir tidak pernah berada disisi Gin karena ia terus menghindarinya.

"Dan aku juga merasa sangat senang karena akhirnya kita bisa menjadi keluarga yang utuh." Tambah Rangiku, "Ini seperti mimpi."

Gin lalu meraih kepala Rangiku dan menempelkannya di dadanya dengan tangannya yang tidak menggendong Toushiro di punggungnya. Kemudian ia mengelus-elus rambut pirang Rangiku dengan lembut dan menciumnya, "Ya aku juga sangat senang akhirnya kita bisa bersama. Sekarang tidak ada yang akan memisahkanku dan kau dengan bayi kita lagi." kata Gin sambil menempelkan pipinya di rambut pirang Rangiku. Tanpa mereka sadari, mereka sudah berdiri di depan pintu apartement mereka.

~H~

Rangiku duduk di pangkuan Gin sambil menatap putra mereka yang tertidur pulas di atas futonnya yang nyaman dan hangat. ia terlihat bagaikan malaikat musim dingin kecil yang tertidur di atas salju putih. Kemudian mereka berdua tersenyum melihat putra mereka tersenyum dalam tidurnya.

Perlahan, Rangiku merasakan sepasang tangan kurus memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang. Gin lalu membenamkan wajahnya di atas kepala Rangiku sambil memeluk sang wanita pemilik berambut pirang itu dengan erat. Hembusan nafas Gin terasa begitu hangat, membuat Rangiku meleleh dalam pelukan sang pria berambut perak itu. Kemudian Rangiku mengakat wajahnya dan menatap sepasang mata emerald yang juga menatapnya dengan tatapan lembut.

Lalu Rangiku mengulurkan tangannya dan menyentuh pipi Gin. Ia membawa wajah sang pria berambut perak itu mendekati wajahnya dan meciumnya dengan lembut. Ia terasa bagaikan musim dingin yang menyegarkan.

Ketika Gin dan Rangiku sedang tenggelam dalam ciuman mereka yang lembut dan hangat, mereka tersentak kaget dengan kemunculan beberapa hollow di atas kota Karakura. Dengan segera Rangiku melepaskan diri dari pelukan Gin dan keluar dari gigainya. Ia kemudian menatap Gin dengan tatapan menyesal, tetapi Gin tersenyum kepadanya dan menganggukan kepalanya. Setelah itu, Rangiku mengilang dari pandangan Gin.

Setelah winter war berakhir, ini pertama kalinya hollow muncul di atas kota Karakura dalam jumlah yang sangat banyak. Ketika sampai di lokasi munculnya hollow-hollow itu, Rangiku melihat Ichigo dan Rukia sudah berada di tempat itu dan bertarung dengan hollow-hollow itu.

"Rangiku-san." Kata Rukia ketika melihat fukutaichou berambut pirang itu. kemudian ia dan Ichigo bershunpo mendekati Rangiku.

"Ini aneh sekali. Tidak biasanya hollow muncul sebanyak ini." Kata Ichigo curiga merasakan ratusan hollow muncul di kota Karakura. Kemudian ia menggunakan Getsuga Tensho untuk membasmi sekelompok hollow yang menuju kearahnya. Di tempat lain, Ichigo merasakan teman-temannya yang lain mulai bertarung, membasmi para hollow yang muncul secara misterus itu.

Rukia dan Rangiku menganggukan kepala mereka, setuju dengan ucapan sang pahlawan winter war itu. Setelah itu mereka memutuskan untuk berpencar, membasmi ratusan hollow yang berkeliaran di seluruh penjuru kota Karakura itu sebelum jatuh korban.

~H~

Sementara itu di apartement, Gin menggepalkan tangannya dan menggeretakan giginya kesal sambil menatap keluar jendela. Ia merasa sangat kesal karena ia tidak bisa menggunakan kekuatan shinigaminya membantu Ichigo dan yang lainnya membasmi para hollow yang tiba-tiba saja muncul dalam jumlah yang sangat banyak itu. Ia merasa benar-benar tidak berguna saat ini.

"Otouchan." Panggil Toushiro lemah. Kemudian Gin membalikan badanya dan mendapati putranya duduk di atas futonnya sambil menatapnya dengan mata emeraldnya yang nampak khawatir. Nampaknya ia terbangun karena merasakan hollow-hollow itu.

"Ada apa Shiro-chan?" tanya Gin sambil duduk disisi futon Toushiro. Kemudian ia memeluk putranya ke dadanya dan mengerutkan dahinya ketika merasakan suhu tubuh Toushiro naik lagi.

"Aku merasakan perasaan tidak enak." Kata Toushiro sambil membenamkan wajahnya di dada Gin dan memeluknya erat ketakutan.

"Shh... mungkin karena kau sedang demam." Kata Gin sambil mengusap-usap punggung kecil Toushiro untuk membuatnya nyaman, "Sekarang kembali tidur dan kau akan merasa lebih baik besok."

Kemudian, mata Gin terbelalak merasakan sebuah reiatsu misterius tiba-tiba muncul tepat di atas apartementnya. Dengan panik Gin menggendong Toushiro keluar apartement tepat sebelum sebuah ledakan meruntuhkan atap ruangannya dan menimpa mereka.

Gin merasakan Toushiro gemetar ketakutan dipelukannya. Kemudian ia mengayun-ayun Toushiro mencoba menenangkannya, dan kembali terbelalak ketiak sebuah bola reiatsu meluncur kearah mereka. Dengan sepontan Gin melompat menghindari serangan itu.

Dengan marah, Gin menatap kearah bola reiatsu itu berasal dan amat sangat terkejut mendapati Izumi Naomi melayang di udara di atas atap apartementnya, "Izumi-san?" tanya Gin bingung, menatap Naomi menarik sebuah pedang dari sarungnya.

Kemudian Naomi mengembungkan pipinya, "Gin... sudah kubilang panggil aku Naomi." Kata Naomi dengan nada manis. Kemudian tiba-tiba ia tersenyum sadis, "Tapi biarlah. Sebentar lagi suara itu akan terus memanggilku Naomi."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Gin tidak mengerti ucapan sang gadis berambut soft brown itu.

"Karena sebentar lagi tubuhmu akan menjadi wadah untuk Yoite."

~H~

Hyah... pinggang kusa gempor duduk berjam-jam di depan lappy... XD

Ngegantung? Yapz... sengaja... *plak*

Kalau penasaran dengan kelanjutan fic ini, silahkan review... =3

Mind to review?

-kusanagi-


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: BLEACH punya kusanagi dan dunia akan kiamat (He he he...XD) BLEACH punya Tite kubo

**For The Dearest**

Gin merasakan Toushiro gemetar ketakutan dipelukannya dan mencoba menenangkannya. Kemudian Gin terbelalak ketika sebuah bola reiatsu meluncur kearah mereka. Dengan sepontan Gin melompat menghindari serangan itu.

"Izumi-san?" kata Gin terkejut ketika ia mendapati Izumi Naomi berdiri di atas atap apartementnya yang mulai runtuh.

Tetapi sang gadis tidak memperdulikan tatapan terkejut Gin dan melembungakan pipinya, "Gin... sudah kubilang panggil aku Naomi." Kata Naomi dengan nada manis. Kemudian tiba-tiba ia tersenyum sadis, "Tapi biarlah. Sebentar lagi suara itu akan terus memanggilku Naomi."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya gin bingung.

"Karena sebentar lagi tubuhmu akan menjadi wadah untuk Yoite-sama."

Chapter: 13

"Yoite?" kata Gin sambil mencoba mengingat-ingat nama itu. Rasanya ia pernah mendengar nama itu di suatu tempat sebelumnya.

Naomi mengeluarkan sebuah liontin dari balik gaun putihnya, "Kuroyami Yoite." lalu mata soft brownnya memperhatikan pria berambut perak yang terpejat ketika mendengar nama itu keluar dari bibir tipisnya yang bagiakan kelopak sakura, "Kau mengenal nama itu kan." Kata Naomi sambil tersenyum tipis pada Gin.

Gin mengerutkan dahinya. Kuroyami, bukanlah nama yang diketahui banyak orang. Hanya segelintir shinigami yang mengetahui bahwa klan itu pernah ada di masa lalu. Mereka yang mengetahui keberadaan klan Kuroyami tidak pernah membicarakannya di masyarakat umum, sehingga hingga saat ini tidak banyak mengetahui keberadaan dan sejarah hitam klan terkutuk, yang paling berbahaya sepanjang sejarah Soul Society.

Sebagai shinigami yang pernah menjabat sebagai taichou, Gin pernah membaca catatan kejahatan yang terjadi di Soul Society. Dan kuroyami adalah klan yang pernah melakukan kejahatan terbesar sepanjang masa. Mereka mengorbankan jiwa penduduk Rokungai distrik 80 hingga 65 untuk menciptakan sebuah artifak berbahaya yang bisa mengacaukan aliran waktu. Setelah saat itu, seluruh anggota klan Kuroyami beserta pengikutnya diasingkan dan diberi segel agar mereka tidak bisa masuk ke Soul Society. Sedangkan, Yoite, pemimpin klan Kuroyami saat itu disegel di suatu tempat yang tidak diketahui seorang pun oleh para heavenly guardian.

"Jangan bercanda." Kata Gin sambil tertawa, "Apa maksudmu menjadi wadah untuk Yoite. Dia..." belum selesai Gin berbicara, Naomi memotongnya.

"Dia ada disini." Kata Naomi sambil menunjukan sebuah liontin hitam kepada Gin, "sebelum Yoite-sama disegel, ia memasukan roh dan keinginannya kedalam liontin ini. Ia membutuhkan wadah untuk mendapatkan tubuhnya kembali, dan membalas dendam kepada Soul Society."

Gin kembali terpejat. Ia tidak mengetahuinya, dan tak ada satu pun yang mengetahui kenyataan Yoite telah memasukkan rohnya dan keinginannya kedalam sebuah liontin sebelum ia disegel, "Ke... kenapa diriku? Siapa dirimu yang sebenarnya?" tanya Gin bingung. Ia tidak pernah menduga bahwa Naomi bukanlah orang biasa dan sangat berbahaya.

"Aku adalah Kisaragi Naomi, tunangan Yoite-sama." kata Naomi memperkenalkan dirinya sambil tersenyum lembut yang terlihat sangat licik di mata Gin, "Yoite-sama membutuhkan wadah. Tetapi ia adalah orang yang terlahir di Soul Society. Oleh karena itu wadah yang ia gunakan haruslah orang yang juga terlahir di Soul Society. Selama ini shinigami yang datang ke dunia manusia bukanlah yang terlahir di Soul Society. Aku sudah lama menantikannya, orang yang terlahir di Soul Society sepertimu, Ichimaru Gin." Kata Nomi sambil mengacungkan pedang di tangannya yang tak lain adalah zanpakutonya kepada Gin. Lalu dari ujung zanpakutonya muncul reiatsu hitam pekat yang membuat udara di sekitar mereka menjadi berat dan menyesakkan dada.

"Aaa...uh'ugh..." rintih Toushiro merasakan aura berat dan menyesakan dada menyerang tubuh mungilnya. Ia menjadi sulit bernafas, "Oto... touchan." panggil Toushiro dengan suara lemah dan nafas terengah-engah. Tangannya mencengkram baju Gin dengan sangat erat. Tubuhnya mungilnya bergetar sangat hebat. Toushiro sama sekali tidak mengingat bagaimana cara melindunginya dari tekanan roh yang menyerangnya.

"Tou... Toushiro..." kata Gin khawatir melihat putranya kesakitan. Ia bisa bertahan dengan tekanan roh Naomi, tetapi Toushiro yang dalam keadaan lemah tidak bisa mempertahannkan dirinya sendiri. Kemudian ia memeluk putranya sangat erat dan menggeretakkan giginya. Ia ingin melindungi putranya, tetapi sekarang ini ia tidak memiliki kekuatan shinigaminya. Ia merasa tidak berguna karena ia tidak memiliki kekuatan untuk melindungi orang yang amat di cintainya dalam keadaan seperti ini, "Hentikan!" Desis Gin marah.

Melihat reaksi Gin, Naomi tersenyum licik dan mengeluarkan shikainya, "Cry! Kuroi kaze."

Tiba-tiba Gin merasakan kedua lengan atasnya tersayat benda tajam yang tak terlihat mata. Kemudian ia menggeretakkan giginya dengan sangat keras berusaha menahan agar tidak menjerit kesakitan. Walaupun tidak memiliki kekuatan, ia menolak terlihat lemah di hadapan musuhnya.

"Hm... kenapa kau tidak keluar dari gigaimu dan menyerangku?" tanya Naomi dengan nada manis sambil meletakkan telunjuknya di dagunya.

Gin mengerutkan dahinya kepada Naomi, "Bukan urusanmu!" kata Gin dengan marah.

Kemudian Naomi menghentakkan kakinya kesal dan melembungkan pipinya, "Kalau kau tidak keluar dari gigaimu, aku tidak bisa menggunakan tubuhmu sebagai wadah Yoite-sama." Kata Naomi kesal.

Mendengar hal itu Gin tersenyum sinis kepada Naomi, "Sayang sekali! Kelihatannya perkiraanmu salah."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Naomi sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Karena aku tidak bisa keluar dari gigai ini karena Seireitei telah menyegel semua kekuatan shinigamiku."

Sesaat, mata Naomi terbelalak. Tetapi kemudian ia kembali tersenyum, "Biarlah, yang bisa dijadikan wadah disini bukan hanya dirimu." Kata Naomi sambil menatap Gin dengan licik.

Menyadari apa yang Naomi maksud, Gin terbelalak lalu memeluk Toushiro dengan erat di dadanya, "Jangan-jangan kau..."

"Ya... aku bisa menggunakan putramu yang juga lahir di Soul Society sebagai wadah Yoite-sama." detik kemudian Naomi menghilang dari pandangan Gin, dan muncul kembali tepat di hadapan Gin sambil menghunuskan zanpakutonya kepada pria berambut perak itu.

~H~

Beberapa saat sebelumnya di tempat Rukia, tanpa ia sadari seekor hollow menyerangnya dari belakang. Sebelum cakar sang hollow mengenai sang shinigami bermata violet itu, tiba-tiba Ichigo muncul dan membasmi hollow itu.

"Rukia!" panggil sang remaja berambut orange itu sambil terus mengayunkan zanpakutonya, membasmi hollow-hollow yang terus bermunculan tanpa henti, "Apa kau sudah mencoba menghubungi Soul Society untuk meminta bantuan?" tanya Ichigo. Tak lama Rangiku juga muncul di hadapan mereka.

"Aku sudah menghubungi Soul Society dan meminta bantuan. Tetapi sepertinya ada yang memasang kekai (pelindung) di sekitar kota karakura sehingga tidak ada shinigami yang bisa masuk maupun membuka gerbang Sekaimon di dalam kota." Jawab sang shinigami bertubuh mungil itu.

"He?" teriak Ichigo terkejut, " Lalu bagaimana?" tanya Ichigo mulai kesal membasmi hollow-hollow yang tak ada habis-habisanya itu.

"Bersabarlah Ichigo! Sekarang ini mereka sedang mencari cara untuk masuk kedalam kota Karakura." jelas Rukia. Setelah itu ia menggunakan shikainya, Tsukishiro, untuk membekukan sekelompok hollow yang baru muncul di atas kota karakura.

Kemudian mata mereka terbelalak merasakan reiatsu sangat besar, tiba-tiba muncul di dalam kota. Ichigo, Rukia dan Rangiku tak mengenal reiatsu itu, tetapi reiatsu itu menimbulkan perasaan tidak enak dan mengandung hawa jahat. Detik kemudian wajah Rangiku berubah puncat dan jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang, merasakan reiatsu itu muncul di dekat Gin dan Toushiro berada. Tanpa pikir panjang, Rangiku bershunpo meninggalkan Rukia dan Ichigo yang memanggil namanya, menuju lokasi itu.

~H~

"Otousan... otousan..." panggil Toushiro panik sambil mencengkram baju depan Gin. Air matanya mulai mengalir merasakan ayahnya mulai melemah akibat luka besar di pundaknya yang mengeluarkan banyak darah dan membasahi bajunya. Walaupun sekujur tubuhnya penuh dengan luka sayatan, ayahnya terus memeluknya dengan erat dan melindunginya dari Naomi yang berusaha merebutnya.

"Tenanglah Toushiro aku akan melindungimu," kata Gin sambil memperhatikan gerakan Naomi. Ia bersiap untuk menghindari serangan yang akan datang selanjutnya.

Walaupun Gin merasa dadanya sesak dan sulit bernafas, serta sekujur tubuhnya terasa nyeri dan perih akibat sayatan yang tak terlihat oleh serangan Naomi. Ia terus memeluk Toushiro di dadanya dengan sangat erat. Ia tidak bisa bertarung, oleh karena itu ia terus menghindari serangan-serangan yang datang kepadanya dan melindungi Toushiro dengan tubuhnya, hingga pertolongan datang. Walaupun tubuhnya hancur sekalipun, Gin menolak melepaskan Toushiro dari pelukannya.

"Dasar keras kepala!" kata Naomi mulai kehilangan kesabarannya karena Gin tidak mau melepaskan Toushiro. Merasakan reiatsu yang menuju ketempat mereka, Naomi mulai serius. Lalu ia menggunakan kemampuan shikainya untuk memanggil dua pusaran angin hitam yang kemudian melesat dengan sangat cepat kearah Gin.

Gin berusaha menghindari serangan Naomi. Tetapi kakinya terasa lemas dan tidak mau mengikuti perintahnya. Merasakan bahaya, Gin membalikan badannya dan melindungi Toushiro dengan punggungnya. Detik kemudian ia merasakan sesuatu yang sangat kuat dan menyakitkan menghantam punggungnya yang sudah penuh dengan luka sayat, dan terlempar menghantam gedung terdekat membuat kepalanya juga setiap tulang di tubuhnya berdenyut-denyut menyakitkan.

Gin merasa kesadarannya mulai menghilang dan punggung terasa seperti terbakar. Di antara rasa sakit dan kesadarannya yang mulai menghilang, samar-samar ia melihat putranya sangat syok dan terbelalak ketakutan, "Tou... Toushiro," Gin mencoba mengakat tangannya dan menenangkan putranya. Tetapi tangannya terlalu lemah dan kesadaranya lebih cepat menghilang. Setelah itu ia merasa tubuhnya tertarik kedalam lubang hitam pekat yang sangat dingin.

Sementara itu dengan tersenyum penuh kemenangan melihat tubuh Gin perlahan mulai ambruk ke tanah, Naomi berjalan mendekati sang anak yang sangat syok dan berteriak histeris, "Aa...Aaaa... OTOUSAN..." kemudian langkahnya terhenti oleh reiatsu dingin menusuk tulang yang tiba-tiba meledak dari tubuh mungil bocah berambut putih itu.

~H~

Merasakan tangan kurus yang semenjak tadi terus memeluknya dengan erat walaupun penuh luka terkulai lemah, Toushiro menjadi sangat syok dan panik, "Otousan...otousan..." panggilnya dengan nada panik. Tetapi ayahnya tidak menjawabnya. Lalu diantara syoknya, Toushiro melihat ayahnya menatapnya lemah dengan emeladnya dan mengangkat tangannya mencoba menenangkannya, "Tou...Toushiro..." suara terdengar sangat lemah dan pelan. Tetapi belum tangan kurus itu menyentuhnya, tangan itu terkulai lemas di sisi tubuh sang pemilik yang juga terkulai bagaikan boneka lusuh dan kotor.

Melihat itu, Toushiro berteriak histeris sejadi-jadinya, "Aa...Aaaa... OTOUSAN..." tanpa ia sadari energi yang sangat kuat dan dingin meluap bagaikan air bah dari dalam tubuh mungilnya.

Kemudian sebuah raungan hewan besar menggema di telinganya. Setelah itu Toushiro merasakan aura dingin yang begitu familiar menyelimuti tubuh mungilnya. Lalu ia membuka mata emeraldnya dan mendapati dirinya berdiri ditengah padang salju yang sangat luas. Sejauh ia memandang, yang terlihat hanyalah dataran putih bagaikan kapas dan langit musim dingin yang tenang.

Toushiro baru pertama kali mengunjungi tempat itu. Tetapi entah kenapa ia merasa tempat itu sangat familiar baginya dan merasa sudah berkali-kali mengunjungi tempat itu sebelumnya.

'Tempat apa ini? Kenapa aku bisa berada sini?' tanya Toushiro dalam hati bingung menyadari dirinya hanya mengenakan kaos tipis dan celana pendek, tetapi ia sama sekali tidak merasa kedinginan dan malah merasa begitu nyaman berdiri atas salju yang dingin itu. Perasaan yang sangat ia rindukan.

"Master..." sebuah suara yang sangat familiar bergema di padang salju itu. Kemudian membalikan badannya dan mendapati seekor naga biru dengan bangga menggepakkan kedua sayap besarnya yang bagaikan kristal es ke udara membuat salju-salju di sekelilingnya bertebaran ke udara. Setelah itu perlahan salju mulai turun dari langit musim dingin yang kelabu.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Toushiro bingung. Tetapi ia sama sekali tidak merasa takut dengan hewan besar di hadapannya.

"Bukankah kau yang paling mengenal diriku?" tanya naga biru itu sambil mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Toushiro, sehingga ia bisa bertatapan mata dengan bocah bermata emerald itu.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti." Kata Toushiro sambil menatap langsung mata naga biru itu, mencoba mencari jawaban dalam mata merah naga itu. kemudian naga biru itu menempelkan dahinya yang dingin ke dahinya.

"Aku adalah bagian jiwamu." jawab naga biru itu. Perlahan gambaran-gambaran orang dan tempat yang asing bagi Toushiro berjalan mundur dalam ingatannya bagaikan video yang diputar ulang.

"Master... ingatlah diriku... ingatlah siapa dirimu yang sebenarnya." Kata-kata naga biru itu menggema dalam kepala Toushiro. Kemudian ia bertatapan dengan seseorang dihadapannya. Orang itu memiliki rambut putih bagaikan salju dan mata emerald yang begitu kuat dan tenang. Ia mengenakan kimono hitam dengan haori putih dan membawa sebuah katana yang lebih panjang dari katana pada umumnya, dengan bertopang pada kain berwarna hijau, di punggung kecilnya yang tegar.

Toushiro mengenal orang itu.

Ia mengenal katana di punggung orang itu.

Orang itu adalah dirinya dan katana di punggungnya adalah naga biru itu.

Nama naga biru itu adalah...

"Hyourinmaru!"

~H~

Hai mina...kusa balik lagi... XD *timpukin sendal butut*

Di chapter sebelumnya banyak yang protes kenapa chapternya pendek banget dan kenapa ingatan Toushiro belum balik lagi

Kusa memang sengaja membuat begitu karena kusa rasa akan lebih seru kalau dipotong di situ. *dijitak Toushiro*

Kusa: shiro-chan ja'at... *nangis gluntung-gluntung*

Toushi: ayo ngaku alesan lu yang sebenernya! *nodong pake Hyourinmaru*

Baik... kusa akan membuat sebuah pengakuan.

Sebenernya kusa lupa bagaimana ingatan Toushiro kembali dan bagaimana jalan cerita selanjutnya ^_^'a (cerita chappy ini agar melenceng dari rencana awal walau ga merubah intinya)

Yah... gomen ingatan Toushiro baru kembali di chappy ini.

Owh iya, kusa punya rencana untuk membuat satu multychappy baru tentang klan Kuroyami setelah cerita ini. (ada yang setuju?)

Akhir kata, kusa syirik sama author yang selalu dapet repiw banyak! *digamparin para author*

Mind to review?

-kusanagi-


	14. Chapter 14

Hai mina... maaf apdet chapter ini lama... *ditimpukin sendal butut*

Uhum... chapter sebelumnya kusa dapet banyak repiw... arigatou udah repiw...

Gomen ne, akhirnya chap ini telat apdet juga...

Disclaimer: BLEACH punya kusanagi dan dunia akan kiamat (He he he...XD) BLEACH punya Tite kubo

**For The Dearest**

"Master... ingatlah diriku... ingatlah siapa dirimu yang sebenarnya." Kata-kata naga biru itu menggema dalam kepala Toushiro. Kemudian ia bertatapan dengan seseorang dihadapannya. Orang itu memiliki rambut putih bagaikan salju dan mata emerald yang begitu kuat dan tenang. Ia mengenakan kimono hitam dengan haori putih dan membawa sebuah katana yang lebih panjang dari katana pada umumnya, dengan bertopang pada kain berwarna hijau, di punggung kecilnya yang tegar.

Toushiro mengenal orang itu.

Ia mengenal katana di punggung orang itu.

Orang itu adalah dirinya dan katana di punggungnya adalah naga biru itu.

Nama naga biru itu adalah...

"Hyourinmaru!"

Chapter: 14

Rangiku merasakan sebuah reiatsu yang sangat besar dan jahat muncul di sekitar Toushiro dan Gin. Merasakan kekasih dan putranya ada dalam bahaya, tanpa pikir panjang ia pergi meninggalkan Ichigo dan Rukia. Jantung Rangiku berdetak kencang ketika ia merasakan reiatsu Toushiro tiba-tiba meluap tak terkontrol. Lalu Rangiku mempercepat shunponya merasakan hal buruk yang telah terjadi kepada putra dan kekasihnya.

Ketika ia sampai di tempat Toushiro dan Gin berada, mata biru Rangiku terbelalak melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. Langit malam terselimuti awan hitam yang sangat tebal, dan di sekitar lokasi itu terjadi badai salju yang disebabkan oleh reiatsu biru yang meluap-luap dengan berbahaya, membekukan segala sesuatu yang ada di sekitarnya.

'Toushiro, apa yang terjadi?' dalam hati Rangiku merasa sangat khawatir dan takut, 'Toushiro belum pernah kehilangan kontrol reiatsunya seperti ini.' Kata Rangiku khawatir dalam hati. Tak memperdulikan badai salju dan hawa dingin yang menusuk tulang menerpa tubuhnya, Rangiku menerjang badai salju untuk mencari putra dan kekasihnya.

Di tengah badai salju, Rangiku berhasil menemukan putranya yang kehilangan kontrol reiatsunya, "Toushiro..." panggil Rangiku kepada putranya. Tetapi suaranya tidak sampai pada putranya karena suaranya tertelan oleh badai salju. Lalu Rangiku memaksakan dirinya menerobos badai salju lebih jauh agar lebih mendekat pada putranya.

Mata biru Rangiku kembali terbelalak melihat sesosok tubuh terkapar tak sadarkan diri di dekat putranya, "Gin...!" teriak khawatir Rangiku sambil berlari mendekati Gin dan berlutut di sampingnya. Ia terluka sangat parah dan kehilangan banyak darah.

"Gin... Gin..." panggil Rangiku panik. Sang pria berambut perak itu tidak menjawab ataupun merespon panggilan Rangiku. Dengan khawatir bercampur panik, Rangiku memindahkan tubuh Gin kepangkuannya. Kemudian ia merasa sedikit lega ketika ia merasakan denyut nadi Gin walaupun sangat lemah, "Gin bertahanlah!" kata Rangiku sambil menggunakan kidou penyembuh untuk menyembuhkan luka Gin.

Tubuh Rangiku menggigil karena reiatsu Toushiro. Lalu perhatian Rangiku kembali kepada putranya. Ia tidak bergerak sedikitpun dari tempatnya berdiri. Nampaknya kesadaran putranya tertarik ke dalam inner worldnya, sehingga ia tidak sadar reiatsunya telah menyebabkan badai salju, 'Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?' tanya Rangiku khawatir dalam hati. Ia ingin menenangkan putranya tetapi keadaan Gin lebih mengkhawatirkan. Ia harus menutup luka Gin terlebih dahulu, kalau tidak ia akan kehilangan nyawanya.

Tiba-tiba sesosok bayangan muncul di hadapan Toushiro dan menyerangnya dengan zanpakuto. Melihat hal itu secepat kilat Rangiku meningalkan Gin, bersunpo ke hadapan Toushiro dan melindungi putranya yang kesadarannya masih dalam inner worldnya dengan zanpakutonya.

"Siapa kau?" desis Rangiku marah. Kemudian mata birunya terbelalak melihat sosok asli bayangan itu adalah wanita cantik berambut soft brown yang ia temui beberapa hari yang lalu, Izumi Naomi. Kemudian Naomi menepis zanpakuto Rangiku dan melompat ke belakang.

"Kau..." kata Rangiku terkejut menatap wanita berambut soft brown di hadapannya. Ekspresi Naomi jauh berbeda dengan yang ia temui sebelumnya yang begitu lembut dan anggun. Kini ia nampak begitu licik dan penuh tipu muslihat. Tetapi hal lain yang lebih mengejutkan Rangiku adalah Naomi memegang zanpakuto di tangannya, "Siapa kau sebenarnya?" tanya Rangiku.

Naomi tidak menjawab pertanyaan Rangiku. Ia hanya tersenyum licik dan mengayunkan zanpakutonya kearah Rangiku. Lalu salju-salju di sekeliling Rangiku menyingkir seakan-akan ada suatu tekanan yang datang. Detik kemudian Rangiku merasakan benda tajam tak terlihat menyayat tubuhnya.

Rangiku jatuh berlutut di atas salju merasakan sakit akibat luka serangan naomi. Melihat Naomi akan menyerang putranya, Rangiku balas menyerang Naomi, "Unare! Haineko!" teriak Rangiku menggunakan shikainya. Seketika zanpakuto berubah menjadi debu dan meluncur kearah Naomi. Tetapi sang gadis berambut soft brown itu berhasil menghindari serangan Rangiku dengan shunpo dan muncul kembali tepat di hadapannya sambil mengacungkan zanpakutonya ke arahnya.

"Cry! Kuroikaze!"

~H~

"Ichigo!" Panggil Rukia kepada shinigami berambut orang yang sedang sibuk membasmi sekelompok hollow yang baru saja muncul, tak jauh dari tempatnya ketika ia merasakan reiastu Toushiro meledak. Kemudian Rukia pun bershunpo ke sisi Ichigo, "Keliatannya keadaan lebih berbahaya dari pada yang kita duga. Kita harus segera menolong mereka." Kata Rukia dengan nada khawatir.

Ichigo menganggukan kepalanya, "Ya! Tetapi kita juga tidak bisa membiarkan hollow-hollow yang bermunculan ini begitu saja. kita tidak bisa membiarkan mereka membahayakan manusia biasa." Jawab Ichigo sambil mengeretakkan giginya kesal.

"Kalau hal itu, serahkan saja pada kami." kata sebuah suara yang sangat familiar bagi Ichigo dan Rukia. Kemudian membalikan tubuhnya dan mata violet Rukia berbinar menatap pemilik suara itu, "Renji!" kata Rukia senang. Renji tidak datang sendirian. Ia datang bersama Ikkaku, Yumichika, Kira, Hisagi dan Hinamori

"Kalian lambat sekali!" kata Ichigo sambil menyengir kepada para shinigami baru datang itu.

"Hei... kau pikir kami tidak kesulitan masuk ke dalam kota ini?" kata Renji kesal, "Kekkai yang dipasang di sekitar kota ini sangat kuat. Tetapi untungnya Kurotsuchi-taichou berhasil menemukan cara untuk masuk ke dalam kota ini."

"Uh'uh... Kurotsuchi?" kata Ichigo membayangkan cara ekstrim yang ilmuan gila itu lakukan untuk membuka jalan masuk ke dalam kota Karakura.

"Tenang saja ia tidak melakukan hal yang berbahaya. Soutaicho tak mungkin membiarkannya melakukan hal yang bisa membahayakan penduduk kota." Kata Renji.

Mendengar ucapan sang fukutaichou berambut merah itu, Ichigo menghela nafasnya lega, "Oh... syukurlah!" kata Ichigo lega.

"Apa yang terjadi? Aku belum pernah merasakan reiatsu Shiro-chan meluap tak terkendali seperti ini." tanya Hinamori khawatir. Ia baru saja pulih dari lukanya saat winter war, tetapi ia memaksa ikut karena mengkhawatirkan Toushiro.

"Entahlah... yang pasti sekarang kita harus membantu mereka sekarang." Kata Ichigo serius sambil menatap kearah tempat Toushiro berada.

~H~

Terdengar suara metal beradu menggema di udara. Mata biru Rangiku terbelalak menatap ujung zanpakuto yang berjarak beberapa cm dari wajahnya. Kemudian ia merasakan kaki lemas dan jatuh terduduk. Sebuah haori putih dengan lambang kanji sepuluh melambai-lambai di depan wajahnya.

"Matsumoto!" panggil sebuah suara yang sangat familiar bagi Rangiku. Suara itu terdengar berbeda dengan sebelumnya yang begitu polos, suara itu terdengar begitu dewasa dan penuh dengan jiwa pemimpin. Lalu mata biru Rangiku bertemu dengan mata emerald sang pemilik suara. Rangiku menyadari nampaknya ingatan putranya telah kembali.

"Bawa dia dan segera menyingkir dari tempat ini." Perintah Toushiro.

"Dia?" tanya Rangiku.

"Ichimaru Gin." desis Toushiro marah, "Pastikan ia tidak mati karena ada hal yang harus kuselesaikan dengannya." setelah itu ia mengayunkan zanpakutonya, memaksa agar Naomi mundur ke belakang.

Rangiku menatap Toushiro dengan khawatir. Tetapi dengan keadaan Toushiro yang saat ini, tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Ia jauh lebih kuat darinya. Rangiku menundukan kepalanya sedih. Tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan untuk putranya sekarang ini, "Hai... Tou... taichou!" jawab Rangiku pelan. Setelah itu Rangiku mengangkat tubuh Gin dari bawah lengannya dan membawanya menjauh dari tempat itu.

Rangiku menyadarinya, Toushiro tadi tidak memanggil Gin dengan otousan. Bahkan ketika ia menyebut nama Gin, ia terdengar sangat marah. Sebelum ia kehilangan ingatannya, Toushiro sangat membenci Gin, dan sekarang ingatannya sudah kembali. Apa mungkin ia akan kembali membenci Gin. Tetapi sekarang ia tahu bahwa Gin adalah ayah kandungnya sendiri. Rangiku sangat khawatir dengan apa yang akan Toushiro lakukan kepada Gin setelah ini.

Setelah memastikan Rangiku menjauh dari tempat itu, Toushiro kembali menatap gadis berambut soft brown di hadapannya dengan tajam.

"Aku tak menyangka anak kecil lemah tadi adalah seorang taichou." Kata Naomi, "Soul Society pasti sudah semakin melemah sampai membiarkan anak kecil sepertimu menjadi seorang taichou."

Toushiro menutup matanya, "Jangan menilai seseorang dari tampak luar mereka, atau kau akan menyesal." Kata Toushiro dingin sambil mengacungkan Hyourimaru ke arah Naomi. Reiatsu biru nampak mengalir dari ujung zanpakutonya.

Naomi tersenyum sinis. Kemudian ia bershunpo dan muncul kembali di hadapan Toushiro sambil mengayunkan zanpakutonya ke arahnya, "Kau terlalu meremehkanku. Jangan kira aku sama dengan anak lemah yang tadi." desis Toushiro. Ia membuka mata emeraldnya kembali dan mengacungkan Hyourinmaru kepada Naomi.

Lalu mata soft brown Naomi terbelalak menatap seekor naga es biru muncul dari ujung zanpakuto Toushiro, membuka rahangnya dengan lebar, menampakkan gigi tajam yang siap mencabik dan melahapnya.

"Souten ni zase (霜天に坐せ), Hyourinmaru!"

~H~

"Rangiku-san!" panggil Ichigo ketika melihat sang fukutaichou berambut pirang itu bershunpo kearah yang berlawanan dengannya sambil membawa Gin. Kemudian Rangiku berhenti di atas atap sebuah gedung, membaringkan Gin perlahan dan memulai menyembuhkan Gin yang sempat tertunda sebelumnya menggunakan kidou. Tak lama, Ichigo dan Rukia muncul di hadapannya dengan wajah khawatir. Rukia berlutut disisi lain Gin dan membantu Rangiku menyembuhkan Gin dengan Kidounya.

"Mana Toushiro?" tanya Ichigo menyadari sang taichou mungil berambut putih tak bersama Rangiku.

Rangiku mengepalkan tangannya, "Ingatannya sudah kembali. Ia akan baik-baik saja." jawab Rangiku. Suaranya terdengar sedih.

"Bukankah itu hal bagus." Kata Ichigo senang tak menyadari wajah sedih Rangiku. Lalu Rukia bangkit, memukul kepala Ichigo, dan menyeretnya menjauh dari Rangiku.

"Dasar bodoh!" desis Rukia pelan sambil memukul kepala Ichigo lagi.

"Ow..." protes sang shinigami berambut orange. Ia mengerutkan dahinya kesal kepada sang shinigami bertubuh mungil yang menatapnya marah, "Apa kau sadar apa yang sudah kau katakan?" tanya Rukia kesal.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Ichigo bingung sambil mengusap-usap bagian kepalanya yang dipukul Rukia. Ia sama sekali tidak mengetahui hubungan buruk Toushiro dan Gin sama sekali.

Rukia menghela nafasnya, "Hitsugaya-taichou..." mata violetnya menatap Gin yang sedang terbaring di samping Rangiku, "sebelum ia kehilangan iangatannya, ia sangat membenci Ichimaru-san."

~H~

Naomi melompat menghindari ombak salju yang mengejarnya. Kemudian ia mendarat di atas sebuah pohon tinggi yang tak terjangkau gelombang yang hendak melahapnya dan membekukannya itu.

Sekarang ini mereka tidak lagi berada di daerah pemukiman. Toushiro mendorong paksa Naomi ke daerah bukit di kota Karakura. Tidak akan ada orang di sekitar bukit di malam hari sehingga tidak akan ada orang yang terluka akibat pertarungan mereka.

"Hebat juga kau." kata Naomi kepada taichou mungil berambut putih yang berdiri di atas sebuah pilar es di hadapannya. Kemudian ia memegang lengan kanannya yang membeku dan mengalirkan sedikit reiatsunya. Setelah itu es yang membekukan tanganya hancur menjadi debu, "tapi aku juga belum mengeluarkan semua kekuatanku."

Naomi mengacungkan zanpakutonya ke arah Toushiro. Reiatsu berwarna hitam pekat pelahan mulai mengalir dari ujung zanpakutonya, "Cry! Kuroikaze!"

Tiba-tiba sebuah tekanan yang sangat berat menghantam tubuh mungil Toushiro hingga ia terpental kebelakang. Lalu ia mersakan kedua lengannya tersayat benda tajam yang tak terlihat. Toushiro mendarat tak jauh dari tempat sebelumnya dan memegang dadanya yang terasa sangat sesak dengan tangannya yang tidak memegang zanpakuto. kedua tangannya terasa sangat perih dan nyeri. Darah mulai mengalir dari luka sayatan di tangannya.

'Apa itu tadi? Serangnya sama sekali tidak terlihat.' tanya Toushiro dalam hati. Belum kepalanya mendapatkan jawaban pertanyaannya, Naomi sudah kembali menyerangnya. Lalu Toushiro memanggil Hyourinmaru dan seekor naga es biru keluar dari ujung zanpakuto Toushiro, melingkarkan tubuhnya untuk melindungi tuannya.

Terhantam serangan tak terlihat Naomi, naga es biru Toushiro hancur berkeping-keping dan berjatuhan bagai hujan es. Di tengah hujan es itu Naomi bisa melihat Toushiro tersenyum, "Begitu rupanya." Kata Toushiro mendapatkan jawaban pertanyaanya.

"Aku sudah menemukan bentuk serangan tak terlihatmu." Kata Toushiro. Kemudian ia mengacungkan zanpakutonya ke langit dan seekor naga es keluar dari ujung zanpakutonya, terbang menuju langit, "Tensou Juurin! (天相従臨)"

Langit malam kembali tertutupi oleh awan hitam, perlahan kristal-kristal es bermunculan dan membekukan rumput, pepohonan dan segala sesuatu di tempat itu. Naomi merasakan udara malam yang dingin di sekitar tempat itu turun drastis bagikan musim dingin. Kemudian Toushiro melepaskan reiatsunya ke udara dan badai salju kembali berkoar.

Naomi mengerutkan dahinya dalam. Ia menatap taichou mungil di hadapanya dengan tatapan benci. Sang taichou mungil sudah mengetahui kelemahan serangnnya. Di tengah badai salju seperti ini ia tidak akan bisa menggunakan shikainya dengan bebas.

"Kisaragi Naomi, bentuk serangan tak terlihatmu yang sebenarnya adalah angin. Kau menggunakan tekanan angin yang dikeluarkan zanpakutomu untuk menyerang dan merubahnya menjadi tajam untuk menyayat," kata Toushiro sambil tersenyum tipis, "di tengah badai salju seperti ini kau tidak bisa menggunakan anginmu dengan bebas karena badai salju ini dibawah perintahku."

Lalu reiatsu biru menyelimuti tubuh mungil Toushiro, "Bankai! Daiguren Hyourinmaru (大紅蓮 氷輪丸)!" teriak Toushiro. Lalu sepasang sayap dan cakar es muncul di punggung dan tangan kecil Toushiro. Sedangkan tangannya yang menggenggam Hyourinmaru nampak kepala naga bermata merah meyala melidungi tangan tuannya.

Ketika Toushiro mengacungkan zanpakutonya kepada Naomi, pilar-pilar es bermunculan mengelilingi mereka. Mata emerald Toushiro menatap Naomi dengan tajam, "Kau kalah Kisaragi Naomi!" kata Toushiro. Kemudian ia memutar zanpakuto serah jarum jam, "Sennen Hyourou! (千年氷牢)" setelah itu pilar-pilar es itu memenjarakan Naomi, menguncinya serta membekukanya di dalam.

Setelah yakin Naomi tidak bisa keluar lagi dari dalam penjara es itu, Toushiro membiarkan badai salju mereda dan langit kembali cerah khas langit malam.

"Toushiro!" teriak Ichigo. Detik kemudian sang shinigami pengganti berambut orange itu mendarat di samping Toushiro dengan wajah khawatir diikuti dengan Rukia. Sepasang sayap es di punggung Toushiro perlahan hancur menjadi kristal es dan menghilang di udara, "Apa kau baik-baik saja, Toushiro?" tanya Ichigo khawatir.

Toushiro menyarungkan zanpakutonya kembali di punggungnya dan melipat kedua tangannya di dadanya, "Aku baik-baik saja," jawab Toushiro dengan suara taichounya dan mengerutkan dahinya kepada Ichigo seperti saat ia belum kehilangan ingatannya, "dan panggil aku Hitsugaya-taichou, Kurosaki!" kata Toushiro kesal. Sosok anak kecil yang begitu polos dalam diri Toushiro kini menghilang dan berganti dengan sosok seorang taichou yang disiplin dan penuh jiwa pemimpin.

"Bagimana dengan musuhnya?" tanya Ichigo tak memperdulikan ucapan Toushiro.

"Kalian terlambat." Jawab Toushiro sambil menghela nafasnya. Mata emeraldnya melirik tajam ke arah penjara es tempat Naomi terkurung. Kemudian Ichigo dan Rukia mengikuti arah tatapan Toushiro.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan kepadanya setelah ini, Hitsugaya-taichou?" tanya Rukia.

"Aku akan menyerahkannya langkah selanjutnya kepada Soul Society untuk memberi hukuman yang setimpal kepadanya." jawab Toushiro. Kemudian ia mengerutkan dahinya dalam dan sorot matanya terlihat sangat marah, "Sekarang... aku akan menyelesaikan urusanku dengan dia." desis Toushiro. Setelah itu ia ia membalikan tubuhnya dan menghilang dari hadapan Ichigo dan Rukia. Bershunpo menuju tempat Ichimaru Gin berada.

~H~

Ichigo: ARGH... pemeran utama BLEACH gw, kenapa gw ga dapet adegan berantem? *mutung*

Kusanagi: kan udah berantem lawan hollow. Lagian Shiro-chan pemeran utama di fic kusa.

Toushiro: *getok kusa pake gagang Hyourinmaru* panggil gw Hitsugaya-taichou!

Kusa: Hiks... shiro-chan tega... (T.T) mentang-mentang ingatannya udah balik, ga mau kusa panggil Shiro-chan lagi

Toushiro: *nodong pake Hyourinmaru* Hitsugaya-taichou! Dan berhenti nulis nama gw Toushiro *ngamuk*

Kusa: *ngumpet* hai...

Hitsugaya: Good! *nyengir*

Baik... lupakan kegajean di atas..XD

Seperti biasanya...

Bagaimanakah reaksi Toushiro kepada Gin setelah ini?

Apakah Toushiro mau menerima Gin sebagai ayahnya?

Bagaimanakah hubungan Toushiro dan Gin setelah ini?

Temukan jawaban anda di chapter terakhir mendatang...

Untuk menuju yang terakhir dari For The Dearest. Mind to review?

-kusanagi-


	15. Chapter 15

Mina-san... tak terasa For the Dearest mencapai lima belas chapter panjangnya

Dan akhirnya, fic ini mencapai chapter terakhir ini.

Arigatou untuk semua reader yang membaca fic ini sampai sejauh ini, dan terutama para reviewer yang selalu memberi semangat kepada kusa untuk melanjutkan fic ini sampai sejauh ini.

Disclaimer: BLEACH punya Tite kubo

**For The Dearest**

The last chapter

Toushiro menatap ke luar dari jendela klinik pribadi keluarga Kurosaki sambil mengerutkan dahinya dan melimpat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. Sementara itu di sisi ruangan, Rangiku menatap putranya dengan tatapan khawatir. Sekarang ini mereka berdua berada dalam gigai mereka, menunggu Ichimaru Gin membuka matanya.

Rangiku menatap wajah tidur Gin yang tampak sangat tenang. Sudah dua hari berlalu sejak pertarungan dengan Kisaragi Naomi, sejak saat itu Gin masih belum membuka matanya. Sebagian besar luka Gin sudah sembuh oleh kidou penyembuhnya. Tetapi Gin masih belum membuka matanya.

Di dalam hati Rangiku sangat khawatir karena Gin belum sadarkan diri, tetapi di sisi lain dalam hatinya ia juga merasa khawatir jika Gin terbangun. Ia takut Toushiro akan marah besar kepada Gin nanti. Sejak dulu Toushiro tidak menyukai Gin. Dan sekarang ia tahu bahwa Gin adalah ayah kandungnya yang sudah menelantarkannya sejak ia baru lahir. Toushiro pasti sangat benci dan dendam kepada ayahnya, sama seperti ketika ia marah besar kepada Gin saat ia mengetahui bahwa putra yang ia kira sudah meninggal ternyata masih hidup dan selama ini berada begitu dekat dengannya. Ia pasti sangat dendam kepada ayah yang tidak pernah merawat dan ada ketika ia membutuhkan seorang ayah di sisinya.

Ruang klinik begitu sunyi dan tidak ada satupun antara Toushiro dan Rangiku yang berinisiatif untuk mengakhiri kesunyian itu. walaupun dalam hati Rangiku ingin berbicara kepada putranya, tetapi ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan kepadanya saat ini.

Ia adalah seorang fukutaichou, dan Toushiro adalah taichounya. Tiba-tiba saja ia mendapati taichounya kehilangan ingatannya dan mengetahui bahwa ia adalah putra yang ia kira sudah lama meninggal. Dan sekarang, tiba-tiba saja ingatan putranya kembali dan ia bersikap layaknya seorang taichou seperti sebelumnya.

Rangiku tidak tahu bagaimana ia harus bersikap dan berbicara kepada putranya. Ia bahkan bingung untuk memanggil putranya sendiri. Apakah ia harus memanggilnya Toushiro, atau memanggilnya taichou seperti sebelumnya. Ia bingung dengan hubungan mereka sekarang ini. Dan Toushiro sendiri pun sangat bingung harus bersikap seperti apa setelah mengetahui fukutaichounya adalah ibu kandungnya sendiri.

Tiba-tiba saja pintu ruangan itu terbuka dan Ichigo masuk kedalam, "Oi... Toushiro!" panggil Ichigo. lalu perhatian kedua shinigami dalam ruangan itu pun tertuju pada sang remaja berambut orange itu.

"Untukmu Hitsugaya-taichou, Kurosaki!" kata Toushiro kesal. Ia mengerutkan dahinya tambah dalam.

Ichigo menggaruk belakang kepalanya, "Terserah apa katamu, Toushiro." kata Ichigo tidak memperdulikan death glare yang Toushiro kirim kepadanya, "Yuzu membeli semangka, apa kau mau?" tanya Ichigo.

Mata emerald Toushiro berbinar mendengar nama salah satu makanan favoritnya. Lalu ia melirik ke arah Ichigo dan berusaha tidak terlihat senang dan bersikap seperti biasanya, "uh'uh... Iya."

"Bagaimana denganmu Rangiku-san?" tanya Ichigo kepada sang fukutaichou yang sejak tadi duduk diam di samping tempat Gin berbaring. Ichigo tidak biasa melihat sang fukutaichou yang biasa begitu ceria, duduk terdiam seperti itu.

Rangiku menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku tidak usah, terima kasih Ichigo-kun." jawab Rangiku dengan tersenyum tipis. Wajahnya terlihat begitu sedih dan bingung.

Ichigo menganggukan kepalanya mengerti. Ia menyadari wajah sedih dan bingung Rangiku. Lalu mata coklatnya bertemu dengan mata emerald Toushiro, memberinya isyarat untuk berbicara sesuatu kepada Rangiku. Setelah itu Ichigo pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Toushiro mengerutkan dahinya lagi. Andai ia tahu apa yang harus ia katakan, tanpa diberitahu pun ia pasti mengatakan sesuatu kepada sang fukutaichou berambut pirang yang ternyata adalah ibu kandungnya sendiri.

Toushiro menelan ludahnya dan kemudian melirik kearah Rangiku, "Matsumoto.../Taichou..." panggil Toushiro dan Rangiku bersamaan. Kemudian mata mereka berdua bertemu dan terdiam.

"Uh'uh... silahkan duluan..." kata Toushiro dan Rangiku bersamaan lagi. Setelah itu mereka berdua kembali terdiam. Mereka berdua bingung untuk memulai pembicaraan dari mana, dan akhirnya ruangan itu kembali sunyi.

Sementara itu, di luar ruangan Rukia, Hinamori, Karin dan Yuzu menguping pembicaran mereka di balik pintu.

"Aku tidak mengerti, tetapi kenapa Toushiro-kun dan Rangiku-san saling diam seperti itu? Apa yang terjadi kepada mereka?" tanya Yuzu pelan, berusaha agar kedua shinigami di balik pintu tidak mendengarnya.

"Uh'uh... hubungan mereka sekarang rumit." Jawab Rukia pelan.

"Aku tidak menyangka bahwa Rangiku-san dan Ichimaru-san adalah orang tua Toushiro." kata Hinamori pelan. Sebenarnya para shinigami yang dikirim ke Karakura untuk membantu waktu penyerangan Kisaragi Naomi sudah kembali ke Soul Society, tetapi Hinamori tetap tinggal karena ia mengkhawatirkan Toushiro. Ia sudah membantu neneknya merawat dan membesarkan Toushiro sejak ia bayi. Hinamori menganggap Toushiro sebagai adiknya sendiri. Ia tidak ingin meninggalkan Toushiro sendirian dalam masalah seperti ini, "Aku sama sekali tidak ingat pemuda yang menitipkan Toushiro kepada nenek waktu ia bayi adalah Ichimaru-san."

"Uh'uh... bagaimana ini, apa tidak apa-apa kita biarkan mereka seperti ini?" tanya Karin. Rukia, Hinamori dan Yuzu terdiam sambil melipat kedua tangan mereka di depan dada mereka, memikirkan apa yang akan mereka lakukan untuk membantu memperbaiki hubungan Toushiro, Gin dan Rangiku.

Tiba-tiba Ichigo muncul di belakang mereka sambil membawa nampan berisi irisan semangka, "Hei... menguping pembicaraan orang lain itu tidak sopan." Kata Ichigo dengan suara cukup keras. Ia mengerutkan dahinya kepada keempat gadis di depan pintu itu.

"Shh..." desis Rukia, Karin, Yuzu dan Hinamori bersamaan sambil meletakkan telujuk mereka di depan bibir mereka kepada sang remaja berambut orange sambil menatapnya kesal.

"Biarkan mereka menyelesaikan masalah mereka sendiri, karena yang paling mengerti masalah mereka adalah diri mereka sendiri." Kata Ichigo. Setelah itu ia membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalam ruangan, meninggalkan keempat gadis yang mengangkat sebelah alis mereka kepadanya.

~H~

Beberapa jam kemudian...

Rangiku dan Toushiro masih belum menemukan kata-kata yang tepat untuk membuka pembicaraan mereka. Lalu perhatian mereka beralih kepada sang pria berambut perak yang terbaring di atas tempat tidur ketika mereka mendengarnya mulai terbangun, "Uh..." rintih Gin.

Mendengar suara Gin, Rangiku bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berdiri di sisi tempat tidur Gin, "Gin..." panggil Rangiku sambil memegang tangan kekasihnya.

Perlahan, Gin membuka mata emeraldnya, "Ran..." kata Gin lemah ketika mata emeraldnya bertemu dengan mata biru Rangiku yang menatapnya dengan khawatir. Lalu tiba-tiba mata Gin terbelalak dan berusaha bangkit dari posisi tidurnya, "Toushiro!" teriak Gin khawatir teringat dengan kejadian sebelumnya.

"Tenang Gin. Ia baik-baik saja." kata Rangiku sambil menahan tubuh Gin agar ia tidak bangun. Ia menatap Gin dengan tatapan sedih.

"Syukurlah." Kata Gin sambil menghela nafasnya lega. Lalu mata emeraldnya mendapati Toushiro bersandar di sisi lain ruangan sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. Ia mengerutkan dahinya dalam dan menatapnya dengan tajam. Melihat ekspresi wajah Toushiro, Gin menyadari ingatan putranya sudah kembali. Gin menundukan kepalanya. Ia tidak berani menatap mata putranya. Sekarang ini pasti putranya sangat marah dan dendam kepadanya.

Toushiro perlahan berjalan mendekati Gin sambil menggeretakkan giginya dan mengepalkan tangannya dengan marah. Kemudian ia berdiri di samping Gin dan menatapnya dengan tajam, "Aku..." Gin ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepada Toushiro, tetapi tiba-tiba saja tenggorokannya menjadi kering dan pikirannya menjadi kosong. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan kepada Toushiro.

Kemudian, tiba-tiba saja Toushiro mencengkram kerah baju Gin dengan erat, "Kau tahu... kau adalah orang paling aku benci di dunia ini." kata Toushiro marah tepat di hadapan wajah Gin.

"Toushiro... dia ayahmu." kata Rangiku mengingatkan putranya. Lalu Gin mengangkat tangannya dan menggelengkan kepalanya kepada Rangiku, memberi isyarat bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Sejak awal dia sudah mengetahui hari seperti ini akan datang dan dia sudah siap menerima kemarahan putranya.

"Ayah...?" desis Toushiro sinis, "Orang seperti dia pantas dipanggil ayah." Kata Toushiro. Gin menyadarinya, Ia tidak pantas disebut seorang ayah. Ia sudah yang tega memisahkan bayi bayi yang baru lahir dengan ibunya dan menelantakannya di Rokungai. Gin benar-benar merasa bersalah dan menyesal saat ini.

Lalu mata Toushiro kembali menatap Gin dengan tajam, "Gara-gara kau aku mengalami banyak hal menyedihkan dan hidup menderita. Andai bukan karena Hinamori dan nenek, aku pasti tidak pernah merasakan apa itu bahagia." desis Toushiro marah.

"Sekarang Katakan kepadaku... Di mana dirimu saat aku kesepian? Dimana dirimu saat aku merasa sedih dan membutuhkan seseorang untuk menghiburku? Di mana dirimu saat aku membutuhkan kasih sayang orang tua?" Tanya Toushiro dengan marah. "Kau tidak pernah ada... kau tidak pernah ada di sisiku saat aku membutuhkanmu." Toushiro menundukan kepalanya. Pundaknya bergetar karena ia menahan emosinya.

"Toushiro... dia... melakukan hal itu untuk melindungimu." Kata Rangiku mencoba membantu Gin.

"Aku marah padamu... aku sangat marah kepadamu..." kata Toushiro dengan suara bergetar, dan tubuh mungilnya pun ikut bergetar, "Aku sangat marah sampai rasanya ingin membunuhmu, tetapi aku juga marah kepada diriku karena aku tidak benar-benar bisa membencimu."

Perlahan cengkraman tangan Toushiro di baju Gin melemah, "Aku marah pada diriku yang mengingat semua ucapan dan kasih sayangmu saat aku kehilangan ingatanku. Di matamu tak terbesit sedikitpun kebohongan kalau kau benar-benar menyayangiku dan rela melakukan apapun demi melindungiku." kata Toushiro lagi. Kali ini suaranya sedikit bergetar.

"Aku marah pada diriku yang telah melihat dan mengetahui semua air mata, perjuangan, pengorbanan, kesedihan dan penderitaanmu saat kau harus berpisah dan menitipkanku di Rokungai. Kau rela mengorbankan segalanya dan menahan semua kesedihaanmu demi melindungiku dari Aizen... Air matamu telah menunjukan kalau selama ini kau sangat menderita karena tidak bisa berada di dekatku. Kau terus melindungiku walaupun kau sendiri terluka."

"Aku sangat marah padamu." Kata Toushiro dengan suara bergetar, "Orang tua macam apa kau? Pergi meninggalkannku begitu saja, dan menanggung semua beban sendirian."

Gin lalu meraih pundak putranya yang bergetar dan memeluknya dengan erat ke dadanya, "Maafkan aku." Kata Gin sambil mengelus-elus punggung kecil Toushiro dengan lembut.

"Otousan jahat! Aku sangat membencimu!" kata Toushiro sambil memukul-mukul Gin. Ia menangis.

"Ya... aku tahu." Kata Gin, Kata Gin sambil terus mengelus-elus pungung kecil Toushiro dengan lembut, mencoba menenangkannya, "Maafkan aku." Gin berulang-ulang mengucapkan kata itu di telinga Toushiro sampai tubuh mungil di pelukannya berhenti bergetar dan nafasnya kembali tenang.

"Dia tertidur..." kata Gin pelan melihat putranya tertidur di pelukannya. Lalu perlahan Gin memindahkan tubuh putranya ke pangkuannya dan menghapus air mata di pipi Toushiro dengan jari kurusnya sambil tersenyum lembut kepada wajah tidur di hadapannya.

"Ia kelelahan..." Kata Rangiku sambil tersenyum lemah, "Ia tidak beristirahat sedikitpun sejak pertarungan dengan Naomi. Mungkin karena ia sangat mengkhawatirkanmu."

"Ya..." jawab Gin singkat sambil tersenyum kepada Rangiku. Lalu ia memberi isyarat kepada Rangiku untuk lebih mendekat kepadanya. Ketika Rangiku duduk di sisi tempat tidurnya, Gin merangkul pundak Rangiku dan kemudian mencium pipinya. Setelah itu ia mencium kening Toushiro dengan lembut dan tersenyum kepada keluarga kecilnya.

"Aku sangat menyayangi kalian berdua." Kata Gin.

Sementara itu Rukia, Karin, Yuzu dan Hinamori menangis terharu di balik pintu.

~Epilogue~

Sudah lebih dari seminggu berlalu sejak Toushiro, Rangiku dan Hinamori kembali ke Soul Society. Sejak saat itu ia melalui hari-harinya seperti sebelumnya, pergi bekerja di cafe Tanaka dari pagi hari hingga petang kemudian kembali ke apartement kecilnya. Yang berbeda dan membuat Gin kesepian adalah bahwa Toushiro tidak ada di sisinya seperti sebelumnya.

Hari minggu...

Gin berbaring di atas futonya sambil membaca sebuah majalah mingguan tentang hubungan keluarga. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul satu tapi ia tidak memiliki motifasi sedikitpun untuk bangun dari futonnya dan membersihkan apartement kecilnya yang berantakkan. Hari ini cafe tutup karena pak Tanaka dan ibu Sanae pergi mengunjungi anak perempunnya yang baru saja melahirkan cucu pertama mereka di luar kota. Gin sama sekali tidak memiliki kegiatan lain dan ia terlalu malas membersihkan apartementnya yang berantakan karena hanya dia yang tinggal dalam apartement kecil itu. Akhirnya sepanjang pagi ia terus bermalas-malasan di atas futonnya.

Tok... tok...

Tiba-tiba seseorang yang mengetuk pintu apartementnya. Tak biasanya ada orang yang mengunjungi apartement kecilnya, 'Mungkin salesman atau tetangga sebelah yang ingin meminjam sesuatu.' pikir Gin. Lalu tanpa memperdulikan penampilannya yang hanya mengenakan kaos putih polos kusut dan celana pendek hitam, Gin bangkit dari futonnya.

Ketika Gin membuka pintu apartementnya, mata emerald terbelalak melihat Rangiku dan Toushiro berdiri di depan pintunya, sedang meributkan sesuatu. Lalu perhatian kedua shinigami pun itu beralih kepada pria berambut perak yang berdiri beku di depan pintu apartementnya sendiri sambil menatap mereka dengan mata terbelalak.

Gin sama sekali tidak menduga bahwa putra dan kekasihnya akan datang mengunjunginya hari ini, 'Gawat!' kata Gin dalam hati mengingat apartementnya sekarang sangat berantakkan.

"Gin..." kata Rangiku senang, tetapi kemudian ia menutup hidungnya dengan jarinya, 'Uh... bau menyengat apa ini?"

Toushiro mengerutkan dahinya kepada pria berambut perak di hadapannya, "Ia jadi hidup bermalas-malasan sejak tidak ada orang yang mengawasinya." kata Toushiro dingin sambil menutup hidungnya, "Lihat saja penampilannya yang berantakkan itu."

"Ran-chan... Chibi-taichou... kalian kejam." Kata Gin sambil pura-pura menangis.

"Toushiro!" kata Toushiro kepada Gin dengan suara tegas, "kau yang memberiku nama kan? Panggil aku dengan nama pemberianmu."

Gin tersenyum kepada putranya, "Kalau begitu kalian tidak perlu mengetuk pintu untuk masuk kan? Ini rumah kalian."

Toushiro menatap ayahnya dengan mata emeraldnya, "Aku tidak mau tinggal di rumah yang berantakkan seperti ini." kata Toushiro sambil menyengir kepada ayahnya yang jaw drop.

"Yosh... kalau begitu kita bersihkan rumah kita dulu, baru setelah itu kita pergi belanja!" Kata Rangiku semangat sambil mendorong Gin yang membeku di depan pintu, masuk kedalam.

"Hei... siapa bilang aku setuju kita pergi belanja!" protes Toushiro.

"Kita pergi belanja... belanja!" kata Rangiku tak menghiraukan ucapan Toushiro, dari dalam apartement.

"Tidak ada belanja hari ini!" kata Toushiro kesal sambil mengikuti ayah dan ibunya masuk ke dalam. Kemudian ia kembali lagi hanya untuk menutup pintu apartement kecil mereka.

Dengan ini kisah keluarga kecil mereka baru saja dimulai...

~For the Dearest End~

Hwe... akhirnya fic ini selasai juga... TT^TT

Kusa terharu banget karena ternyata banyak reader yang memfave fic ini

Bahkan di fic ini kusa dapet repiw dari author paling favorite kusa, Yemi Hikari

Walaupun dia orang luar, dia bersedia merepiw dan bahkan memfave fic ini *menangis bahagia*

Thanks buat yang udah memfave fic ini:

AnyaHanabi

Aoi LawLight

ARGENTUM F. SILVER-CHAN

Arisucci

Chessa1091

chocolatess

Fujikaze Akira

FujoshIchiHitsuHyukkiELFish

Hana Jenibelle Chrysanthemum

hitsuika kuchiki

Hotaru Jaegerjaquez

IchiRuki DarkTigrex-Slayerz

Just a human

Kard Hikari vi Titania

Kuro Sky

Light Lamperouge

MamoRu AYa

Megami Mayuki

Nisca31tm-emerald

Okasi

renzy 9x'y

Rufus Sinclair

symbion

Yemi Hikari

Yoshizo kurochi

Yuki-hime Hitsugaya

Thanks untuk para anony reviewer yang ga kebagian PM (Gomen ne):

FYLIN (arigatou)

Hhvt (Mii ga login.. mii ga kebagian PM... XP)

Zakiyyah (semangat ya ulangannya =3)

nibi (ha ha ha... kenapa takut diliatin orang tua? XD banyak istirahat ya)

yoseeibi (sukses ya ulangan TIKnya... ganbate ne...)

shiro x hyou (Arigatou... wah kusa juga iri ma temen hyou... pengen beli *nangis gluntung-gluntung. Hinamori kemungkinan masih hidup dilihat dari semangat Toushiro untuk jadi lebih kuat)

Special thanks for:

Karyn Schiffer (my beta)

Yemi Hikari (my best favorite author)

and

YOU ALL

Untuk yang terakhir For the Dearest. Mind to review?

-kusanagi-


End file.
